


The Thorn Birds

by reitsubomi



Series: The Thorn Birds [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, felileth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 93,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Summary: 青狮线。贝雷丝/菲力克斯/帝弥托利的三角关系。主贝雷丝/菲力克斯。五年后。我流。剧情有魔改以及OOC。含有剧透！！！





	1. 冬夜

深冬的加尔古·玛库本就难捱，凛冽的寒风越过大修道院的围墙，直吹到人的身上，再加上冻雨和冰雪，让人不由得叫苦连天。五年的战乱让这栋曾经辉煌的建筑千疮百孔，而逐渐衰微的赛罗司教会没有足够的资金用来维护和修葺修道院，到最后竟像是女神离去后破败的躯壳，只勉强能够遮风避雨罢了。

虽然伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵带来了援军，但物资并不算是宽裕，有时就连柴火都成了稀罕物，只得靠术士们用魔法生火，但面对寒夜和暴风雪时却总是杯水车薪，很多人因此生了冻疮。而粮食更是要精打细算着来，愁得食堂的主厨和伙夫不得不四处奔走求救，委托擅长打猎和钓鱼的士兵们外出带些食材回来。只是这一来二去之后，军中的士气自然萎靡不振，许多人对要进攻帝国一事本就颇有微词，再加上严冬的环境清苦艰辛，先前高昂的斗志便也逐渐烟消云散了。

“这个状态下要攻到帝都……”吉尔伯特忧虑地说，“只怕我们连两天都撑不住，更别说还要在那之前攻下铜墙铁壁般的梅利赛乌斯了。”

枢机卿之间自从开战以来便成了帝弥托利的临时“作战指挥部”，平日里也做些讲习和商议政事之用。偶尔亚修和梅尔赛德司会带着烤好的点心来慰劳众人，那时候大家便不顾身份，像上学时乱糟糟地一番哄抢，只有讨厌甜食的菲力克斯会摇着头站在一旁讥讽两句。但此刻深夜里的枢机卿之间却愈加昏暗阴冷，倒不似白日里那般有生气了。

伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵瞥了一眼年长的骑士，不易察觉地摇了摇头。吉尔伯特皱了下眉，却也会意般地不再接着往下说了。而长桌另一头的帝弥托利眯起了眼，脸色越来越沉，似乎马上就要发作似的。罗德利古见状轻咳了一声，将目光投向王子，附和道：“我听说那座要塞是由‘死神骑士’所率军镇守。如果我们贸然前行的话，只怕……”

金发青年听罢哼了一声，接着他那毫无感情的声音便回荡在枢机卿之间里。五年的时间除了给昔日的温柔少年刻上了沧桑，还将冷硬变成了他御敌的荆棘。“你们若是畏首畏尾的，我自己独去也无妨。”年轻的主君如此宣布道。

“殿下！……”吉尔伯特长叹了一声，然后求救般地望向了贝雷丝，好像期待着她能让他回心转意。

一直沉默不语的女教师抬了头，翠绿色的眼眸直视着帝弥托利。而王子和她对视了两秒，立刻挪开了目光，仿佛被老师的视线所灼伤了似的。

“我也认为此时不是与帝国正面开战的好时机。”贝雷丝平静又坚定地说，“若是先收复了王都，我方便有充足的时间整合军队，而一直以来物资短缺的问题也会得到解决。否则要是帝国方面到时同我们打起消耗战来，那——”

“——啰嗦！”帝弥托利几乎是咆哮着打断了她的话，仿佛一头发怒的狮子，“挡路的人，只要杀光他们就可以了！……这有何难？你一直以来不也是这么做的吗，老师？”

“作为佣兵和作为王是不同的。”贝雷丝缓缓低语道。先前两人便已为了滥杀一事而剑拔弩张，此刻旧事重提，更是火药味十足。吉尔伯特在一旁苦着脸，着实后悔将这个话题抛给了王子的老师。可两人针锋相对，哪里又容得下他插话呢？

“有何不同？”年轻的王冷笑了一声，“……不过都是双手沾满鲜血的怪物罢了。”

她摇了摇头，不卑不亢地说：“佣兵只背负着自己的命……不，或许连自己的性命都无足轻重。但一国之主却要对国民……对天下之人尽责。”

金发青年一时语塞，脸上的表情因为愤怒而显得狰狞，可他抓着茶杯的手却不停地抖，到最后那杯子在蛮力之下果不其然地化成了碎片，连带着洋甘菊的茶香扩散到冰冷的空气里。

贝雷丝微微昂起头，又将前几日他说的话原样奉还，凛然道：“殿下如果不爱听这些话，大可也将我杀了。要是殿下无法下手，我便要一直说下去，直到你回心转意为止。”

帝弥托利蓦地站起身，右手按在腰间的佩剑上，几乎下一秒便要向老师刺去。就连见惯了大风大浪的吉尔伯特和罗德利古都不约而同地紧张起来，各自按着武器，屏息凝神地盯着王子。然而帝弥托利的嘴唇翕动了几番，终究是没有拔剑，最后宛若暴风骤雨般地吐出几个字，咆哮道：“……给我滚！”

贝雷丝也眯起了眼，刹那间只觉得胸口发痛，倒像是给那骑士剑划了一刀。她定了定神，将那袭来的怒火分散到指尖上，刺得手心一阵生疼，可脸上倒是没有显露出过多的情绪起伏。

吉尔伯特和罗德利古纷纷将目光定在她身上，却也不好当着暴怒的主君再开口相劝，一时间空气竟像是凝滞了一般。反倒是贝雷丝不紧不慢地整了整衣服，站起身来罕有地向王子行了一礼，之后便朝着大门走去，留下年长的骑士和伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵面面相觑，止不住地暗暗叹息。

深夜的走廊上几乎是漆黑一片，只有微弱的烛火映着四周，影影绰绰的看不真切。贝雷丝在撞上门后才叹了口气，下意识地抚摸着胸口的青狮子胸针，一丝担忧也顺着微光攀上了她的眼眸。

“那种表情可真少见。”黑暗里的一个声音带着几分嘲弄说道，“真是个爱管闲事的家伙……和失去理智的山猪讲道理可没什么意义。”

贝雷丝吓了一跳，等看清了那个黑影才接着说：“‘爱管闲事’？……你若是这么关心他，就该正大光明地走进去，而不是站在这里偷听。”

“我只是巡夜路过，碰巧听到罢了。”站在阴影里的菲力克斯纠正道，“再说我才不关心那头山猪，我只是担心我那个老爹总是太过宠他，由着他胡作非为。”

她知道他一贯口是心非，不由地苦笑道：“那你更该走进去……至少助公爵一臂之力，劝劝他不要一意孤行。”

“我进去也不过是和那头山猪打一架，解决不了任何问题。”菲力克斯自嘲地笑道，“不过我要是能敲晕了他，也省了你们不少事吧？”

“……我倒不知道你突然会开玩笑了。”

黑发青年听罢“啧”了一声，皱起眉不满地说：“你知道我不喜欢开玩笑。”

贝雷丝耸了耸肩，本想着反驳他两句，却在下一秒接住了菲力克斯掷来的一柄长刀。那刀造型独特，刀鞘雕着些祥云和菊花的暗纹，看上去不似一般的骑士剑，倒像是源自芙朵拉之外的武器。

“……拿着。”他在摇曳的烛火中低语道。

“做什么？”

“反正你也睡不着。”

贝雷丝瞧着他认真的脸，不禁暗暗发笑，只觉得这等开导人的法子唯有他能想出来。若是换作其他人，大多会和她说上一会儿知心话，再拿些鲜花和自己做的餐点，以示安慰。而眼前人的思维显然和常人不同，一向认为挥剑比千言万语来得更加直接。可她也下意识地认为，这时候言语的安慰只会让她的思绪愈发凌乱，倒不如切实和他较量一番。

“你也睡不着？”她跟着他往训练场走，望着他的背影问。

菲力克斯一时间没答话，像是在思索怎样才能表现得更加漫不经心一点儿。贝雷丝知道他同帝弥托利自小相熟，中间又夹着哥哥古廉，这些日子自是比旁人更加五味杂陈。夜风微微吹乱了他的头发，几缕碎发便滑下来，掉落在他的肩头，那样子倒和传说中的东洋武士有几分相像了。

“……巡夜而已。”他拢了拢头发，又重复了一遍先前的话，“现在局势混乱，盗贼也猖狂起来。那些守卫的家伙又迟钝得很，说不准何时被打个措手不及。”

贝雷丝“嗯”了一声，又轻声说了句“辛苦了”，之后便摩挲着刀鞘，许久没再出声。两人便这么沉默了好一阵儿，一前一后地走着。期间菲力克斯似乎几次想停下来说些什么，但都欲言又止，唯有大修道院间的寒风从他们之间呼啸而过，像是某种凄厉的嘶吼似的。

等到了训练场，贝雷丝这才发觉菲力克斯手中握着一把相似的长刀。而他觉察到她的目光，解释道：“老爹带来的……说是给他‘许久未见的儿子’一点慰问。”

“我以为你还是不肯和公爵好好说话。”

黑发青年撇撇嘴，小声说：“也没那么糟糕……这两年好些了。他毕竟……是我唯一的亲人。”

她见他把头垂得更低，忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头发。而他吓了一跳，几乎是僵在了原地，脸上显出几分惊诧，接着又微微泛红。

“你倒是又成熟些了。”她半真半假地夸赞道，终于笑了笑。

“啰、啰嗦——”菲力克斯想挣脱她，于是本能地去抓贝雷丝的手，“我可不是来听你说教的！”

“是是是，我的学生们翅膀都硬了——”

“也不是那个意思，我……”他的话音未落，恍然意识到自己正握着她的手，一时间放也不是，不放也不是，丝毫没有平日里挥剑时的果决。到最后还是贝雷丝抽回手，他这才如梦初醒，连着后退了几步，装作脱斗篷的样子转过身去。

贝雷丝好笑地看着他的背影，提高了音量问：“话说回来，这长刀是从东洋来的？”

他听罢很快扭过头，脸上的红晕虽还未消，眼睛里却亮晶晶的，带着几丝兴奋反问道：“你果然知道？”

“做佣兵时见过。”贝雷丝说着推开刀镡，只见刀身泛着森森寒光，映着她的一双眸子。

“和西洋剑的理念不同，我们多数时候讲究攻守兼备，但这刀更偏向于进攻。”菲力克斯微笑道，“……这么说的话，你也一定会用喽？”

“一点点。”她也将身上披着的斗篷扔在了一旁，“所以你找我来，就是想试试新招式了？”

“差不多。”他终于又重新望向她，丝毫没有先前的踟蹰和窘迫，双眼宛若捕捉到猎物的狼。

贝雷丝又笑了笑，也不再同他说话，心照不宣地看他摆出了进攻的姿势。等到菲力克斯如同武士一般拔刀时，她本能地向后撤步，挥刀去挡他势如惊鸿的一击。而他的攻势很密，丝毫不给她分神的机会，和他用骑士剑时大相径庭，举手投足间带着几分狠辣。他们也的确不需要过多的言语，唯有刀身碰撞的声响回荡在训练场上。

虽说是过招，但两人的刀锋却次次砍向对方的要害，似乎稍不留神身上便要多个血窟窿似的。以前上学时希尔凡曾旁观过他们之间的“练习”，之后很快便脸色惨白，哀嚎着央求两人在往后的训练之中“手下留情”。

“……太慢了。”黑发青年凛然道，将长刀横在了贝雷丝的脖子上。

贝雷丝垂下握刀的手，喘匀了气息后说：“确实是我输了。”

“赢了这样的你可让我高兴不起来。”菲力克斯眯起眼，显得有些不悦。

“为什么？……我已经用出了全力。”她轻声说，“是你赢了。”

“……剑是不会说谎的。杂念多了，招式便也跟着停滞了。”他又打量了她一会儿，这才还刀入鞘，“你果然还在担心那头山猪吗？”

贝雷丝轻叹了口气，老老实实地承认道：“这些日子里，我确实……”可她话说了一半，很快又住口不言，垂下眼帘盯着刀镡上的菊花纹样。

“你这样早晚会死在战场上的。”菲力克斯沉默了半晌，然后突兀地说，“……你知道的。”

她找不出话来答，只得默默地收了刀，又拉过斗篷披在身上。深夜的寒意从四面八方袭来，而她先前掌心上的指甲印也突然隐隐作痛，连到心尖上。那感觉很古怪，她明明是不该有心跳的。

“……自己的性命也无所谓吗？”他又在背后问。

贝雷丝听他这么问，知道他将先前枢机卿之间的对话悉数听了去。于是她深吸了口气，转过身来说：“如果是为了守护什么……那也无妨。”

“荒唐！”菲力克斯沉了脸，吼道，“自己都保护不了自己的性命，还谈什么守护别人？……你也要践行那可笑的‘骑士道’吗，老师？”

“并非如此。我既是老师，就该保护自己的学生。”

“……然后像五年前一样？”他几乎是咬牙切齿地问，然后向前迈了几步，伸手抓了她的肩膀，“像五年前一样在战场上把你的学生们丢下？……你知道这五年，我们……我……到底是怎么过的？”

她张了嘴，却是半个字都说不出来，只能看着面前的人罕有地红了眼圈。而他也盯着她，过了许久才又说道：“你总是在为别人着想，那你自己呢？……我不想再失去任何人了。”

贝雷丝“嗯”了一声，抬手理着他鬓边的碎发，良久之后又说了句“对不起”。而他听罢皱紧了眉头，低声说：“没什么可道歉的。我只是……”

“……在担心我？”她接话道。

“我……”他像是想起什么似的，末了有些生硬地改了口，“怕你的剑变钝了。”

“是吗？”

菲力克斯抿紧了嘴唇，点了下头。尔后他又把头垂下去，任由额前的刘海儿遮了眼，但双手还是紧抓着老师的肩膀。“不过也没关系，”他的声音极低，几乎被风声盖了过去，“只要我的剑还锋利……我就会守护你。”


	2. 树莓与辣椒

自从那次枢机卿之间的争执之后，帝弥托利似乎有意将老师排除在作战会议之外。吉尔伯特和罗德利古虽也苦口婆心地劝说，但难以令一意孤行的王子回心转意，最终不得不妥协答应南下，跨过阿密多大河向帝国进军。

而贝雷丝与帝弥托利两人间的“不和”早被旁人嗅到了端倪，明眼人都瞧得出王子在刻意回避老师。即使两人偶然在食堂相遇，帝弥托利也会很快大步流星地离去，看都不看贝雷丝一眼，不给她任何对自己说教劝诫的机会。英古莉特和梅尔赛德司等人虽想修复两人日趋紧张的关系，但每次都被帝弥托利生气地从枢机卿之间赶了出来。一来二去之后，便没有人再去自讨苦吃，只有菲力克斯还会同往常一样称呼帝弥托利为“山猪”，再讽刺两句。

“行啦，笨儿子。”伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵劝道，“这些日子，殿下也不好受。”

“没人好受。可大家不是一样过？”菲力克斯反唇相讥道，“他既然是主君，就该有个领导者的样子！而不是让所有人都顺着他胡来。”

他的声音不大不小，可食堂里的人都听得清楚。一时间原本的喧闹像是被凛冬的寒气冻成了霜，鸦雀无声的，陷入一片死寂。

坐在不远处的贝雷丝暗自叹了口气，轻戳了下一旁边正狼吞虎咽的希尔凡，然后朝伙夫的方向努了努嘴。年轻的骑士起先露出一丝困惑，但很快会意，抹了一把嘴站起身来。于是他那轻快的声音回荡在食堂里，高调宣布着今日有主厨特制的铁板兽肉作为加餐，先到先得。此话一出，食堂里再次人声鼎沸，吃惯了杂粮煮和野菜锅的将士们纷纷摩拳擦掌，争先恐后地往取餐处挤。

公爵父子先是一愣，争执声也自然小了下去。罗德利古露出了微笑，而菲力克斯对着希尔凡的方向嘟囔了一句“笨蛋”，又将目光投到老师身上。贝雷丝冲他摇了摇头，然后便穿过人群，走到公爵父子身边，对着罗德利古行了一礼，说：“抱歉，罗德利古大人。我有些事要和菲力克斯商量。”

伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵凝视了她几秒，带着几分歉意说道：“这些日子给你添麻烦了，老师。”

菲力克斯“啧”了一声，但还是跟着贝雷丝出了食堂，往中庭的方向走。原本娇艳的玫瑰圃在冬日里成了枯枝败叶，被寒风一吹，卷起一地枯黄，更添了几分寂寥与萧索。

“……什么事？”黑发青年抱着双臂问。

贝雷丝打量了他一番，反问道：“你冷静点了吗？”

“所以你要代替老爹来对我说教？”他哼了一声，反问道。

“也不是……只是现在还要以稳固军心为重。密尔丁大桥易守难攻，我们本就处于劣势。若是军心涣散，到时要攻下来可更是艰难。”

菲力克斯皱紧了眉，脚下不住地踩着枯枝，发出一阵劈里啪啦的声响。“那就由着他胡来？”他末了烦躁地问。

“进攻密尔丁倒也并非百害而无一利。”她托着腮沉吟道，“吉尔伯特和伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵应该是斟酌过的。这样一来既切断了帝国向同盟领不断延申的‘爪牙’，又能联合以里刚家为首的反帝国势力。”

“我当然知道。但这样终究是冒进了些，很难说到底有几分胜算。”他有些不情愿地说，“…而且他那副撒娇的样子也让人看着火大。”

“担心帝弥托利？”贝雷丝笑了一下，“所以和公爵说话时还是忍不住闹脾气？”

“我没有闹脾气！……别把我当小孩子。”菲力克斯微微有些恼怒，“你知道现在将士们是怎么说他的？又是怎么说你们的？”

——近日里军中流言四起，帝弥托利与贝雷丝两人的不和被人添油加醋了几番之后，逐渐升级为“王子同赛罗司教会生了嫌隙”，以至于王国军与骑士团都不似以往和睦，言语间总带着些火药味。而时下流传的一些歌谣里又尽是含沙射影，将年轻的主君描绘成了刚愎自用又残暴嗜血的暴君。

“听说啊，军中有个杀人魔，连小孩子都不放过。”士兵们在私下里经常这么说。

“吟游诗人的歌谣里也唱啦，说是我们的王子殿下。”

“如果是真的，我们要为这种人而赌上性命吗？……”

这些传言贝雷丝自然也听说过，于是对着菲力克斯点点头，可眼角却流露出一丝无力感。他自然敏锐地捕捉了这一闪而过的表情，只是嘴唇翕动了两下，仍是找不出合适的话来打破沉默。等她撞上他的目光，他又别扭地侧过身，假装对树枝上的乌鸦很感兴趣。

“所以你啊，更不能在人前时那样讲。”贝雷丝顿了顿，反倒开口安抚道，“如果再被人说连‘王国之盾’都同主君不和，那可如何是好？”

菲力克斯听罢又愤愤地哼了一声，说：“倒是这些不着边际的流言蜚语传得最快。”

贝雷丝耸了耸肩，伸手捏碎了一片枯叶。“帝国那边巴不得我们起了内讧，不攻自破。”她末了轻声说。

“我看他们说不定……”他说着突然像是想到了什么似的，望向了贝雷丝，“你是在和我想同一件事吗？”

“自从上次的情报泄露之后，我就有这种感觉了。”贝雷丝附和道，“大修道院现在鱼龙混杂，就算混进几个帝国安插的眼线也不奇怪。只是我们的战术多是打算攻其不备，若是消息早早泄露，会让我方陷入被动与危险之中。”

菲力克斯眯起了暗红色的眸子，沉吟了半晌后说：“别太担心，我知道该怎么做。”

她浅笑了一下，说道：“听上去真可靠。”

“……这五年可不是白过的。”他撇了撇嘴，“毕竟我们也同科尔娜丽亚对抗了很久。”

贝雷丝愣了一下，接着轻叹了口气，垂下眼来说：“幸好你们还没放弃……没放弃他。”

“你不也……”他的话只说了一半，恍惚间觉得心里不是滋味，像是吃进了一颗未熟的树莓，漾出了酸酸涩涩的汁水。而贝雷丝似乎没注意到那微小的涟漪，皱着眉还在思考着什么。一阵寒风吹过后，她不由地接连打了几个喷嚏，鼻头通红，还不住地吸着鼻子。

菲力克斯回过神来，伸手去解身上的披风。可他埋怨的话还未出口，中庭的另一侧便传来了阿罗伊斯的声音，吵嚷着要贝雷丝去见西提斯，说是有要事商议。她揉了揉鼻子，冲菲力克斯简单地点了下头，之后匆匆忙忙地同阿罗伊斯往大圣堂的方向走。黑发青年望着她的背影渐行渐远，这才长叹了口气，又将披风系了回去。

迷惘和不安依旧在加尔古·玛库蔓延，让严冬变得更加难捱。但同大多数人相比，贝雷丝倒显得从容，反而开导起前来安慰她的学生们——雅妮特急得歇斯底里地大哭，亚修总是不小心打碎了餐具。梅尔赛德司虽还平静些，但总是站在大圣堂里双手合十地祈祷。

“一个人胡思乱想也解决不了任何问题。”她经常这么对学生说。

于是贝雷丝索性不再特意安排什么训练，反而塞了许多“杂活”给众人——照料马匹、清点物资以及到食堂帮厨等等，还拜托亚修在温室里种起了药草和熟成期较短的作物。能说会道的希尔凡总被她派出去，做些联络之事，或是筹借粮草。他虽然嘴上总有诸多抱怨，但却替驻扎在大修道院的军队又找来不少物资，还拉拢了不少贵族夫人小姐当“朋友”——只是这一举动又被英古莉特翻了不少白眼。

“除此之外，我们还能做些什么呢，老师？”雅妮特依旧忧虑地问。

“……唱歌吧。”

“唱歌？……唱什么歌？”

“童谣、圣歌……雅妮特自己编的歌。”

“诶？老师怎么会知道……”雅妮特听后倏地红了脸，“难道是菲力克斯告诉你的？……那、那个欺负人的大笨蛋！”

“可他说让人听了很安心……尤其在这个时候。”贝雷丝轻声说，“或许歌声也能将我们的声音传递出去……我们是谁，又为了什么而战。”

娇小的少女先是惊奇地看了看她，尔后眼中又生出了新的希望，熠熠生辉。自那之后，《青狮子之歌》和《法嘉斯的勇士》等歌曲不仅在军中流行了起来，连修道院附近村落的孩子们都跟着学了去。一时间童音缭绕，稚嫩的声音伴着欢快昂扬的旋律回荡在冬日的芙朵拉大地上。

至于打猎和巡夜之类的琐事早被菲力克斯揽了去，还在闲暇时指导起士兵的武艺来。至于帝国安插的眼线，贝雷丝倒是听说伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵处决了几名间谍，又遣散了一批“闲杂人等”，而信息泄露之事在那之后也鲜有发生了。

当她想夸赞菲力克斯两句的时候，他便摆出一副不屑的模样，脸上仿佛写着“我早就想到了”。可末了等她要离开的时候，他却丢给她一只剥了皮的、血淋淋的兔子叫她当“加菜”。

“你的脸色太差了，和野菜差不多。”黑发青年低声说，“……可别在这个时候掉链子。”

“多谢你的好意，”她撇着嘴打量着手中的猎物，“可你至少也该把它加工一下……”

他扬起了眉毛，微微不耐烦地问：“难道你还要我帮你做好了端到面前吗？”

贝雷丝听后禁不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，说：“我也的确很难想象你做菜的样子。”

菲力克斯“啧”了一声，快步走上前去一把夺过了兔子，嘟囔道：“这有什么难的？……我只是不知道你喜欢吃什么罢了。”

“我倒是不挑食。”她还是好笑地看着他，“做佣兵的时候习惯了……有什么吃什么。”

他又哼了一声，乒乒乓乓地往厨房走去，然后在主厨和贝雷丝惊异的目光中端出了一锅热气腾腾的辣味芜菁炖兔肉，还加了罗勒、野蒜以及一些香辛料调味。

她见了后半天说不出话来，一直以为他那双手只会握剑。而他显出些许忐忑和期待，隔着氤氲的热气打量着她。路过的希尔凡见了，以为他们又在进行什么新奇的对决。可等他看清了贝雷丝面前的锅子，立刻对着老师连连摇头，劝她打消吃下去的念头。

“会死的，老师。”红发青年苦着脸说，“我知道你最近心情不好，可你也不该用这种方法来折磨自己……不如我们还是去喝茶吧？”

“笨蛋！我知道的人里也只有你会被辣死。”菲力克斯毫不客气地打断了他，又恢复了先前的冷冽。

“什——”希尔凡皱着眉无奈地反驳道，“只有你这种笨蛋才会请女孩子吃‘地狱锅’这种东西。”

贝雷丝干笑了一下，将注意力放在了锅里密密麻麻的红辣椒上，还被空气里弥漫的辛辣刺激得不由自主地打了几个喷嚏。不过肉香和各种香辛料混在一起，叫人食欲大开，比平日里乏味的野菜锅要鲜美多了。

“老师——”年轻的骑士惨烈地嘶吼道，眼睁睁地看着她将一块兔肉送进了嘴里。

——那兔肉的味道着实不错，不仅被辣椒去除了腥膻，还吸饱了芜菁同其它调味料的鲜香。贝雷丝刚说了句“好吃”，接着就被裹挟着热气的辛辣呛得连连咳嗽，到最后涨红了脸，一边流眼泪一边不停吸着鼻子。希尔凡在一旁手忙脚乱地给她递纸，中途还不忘向“罪魁祸首”投去谴责的目光。而菲力克斯端了一杯清水，眉头拧成了一团，有些无所适从地站在一旁。

“你不用像个老好人一样宠着他啦，老师。”年轻的骑士打趣道，“不是所有人都能像他一样只靠着‘剑、肉和辣椒’就能活下去的。”

“但是很好吃啊，只不过——”贝雷丝的话还没说完，又咳了起来。

“……你对我们真是太温柔了。”希尔凡微笑道，“不过能看到这种样子的老师也算是意外收获了……是不是？”他说完望向菲力克斯，而嘴边的笑意也慢慢延展，像是见了他那副手足无措的模样后忽然间意识到了什么。于是红发青年绕到好友身后，在他耳边低语了一句“交给你了”，又把他往前一推，自己却哼着小曲又向食堂里来往的女性搭讪去了。

菲力克斯叹了口气，把水递到贝雷丝面前，小声说了句“抱歉”。而她泪眼朦胧地摇了摇头，一口气喝下了大半杯，又将第二块兔肉往嘴边送。他见状连忙抓了她的手，制止道：“你也是笨蛋吗？明明辣成这样，为什么还要吃？”

“因为确实很好吃。而且……”

“‘而且’？”

“是你特意做的。”贝雷丝抽回了手，微笑道，“我总不能辜负了你的好意吧？”

黑发青年愣在原地，半天一句话都说不出来，只能呆愣愣地瞧着她又被辣得眼泪汪汪，连嘴唇都微微肿了起来。等他回过神后又端了水来，贝雷丝已经是大汗淋漓，一边伸着舌头一边拿手扇着风，好像这样能减轻点舌头的负担似的。

“……笨蛋。”菲力克斯小声说，“你就是因为总是这样，才……”

“‘才’……？”

“……没什么。”他凝视了她几秒后说道。

贝雷丝见他欲言又止，倒也不再追问，只是不住地发出“嘶嘶”的声音。“不过真的好辣啊。”她抹着脸颊上滚下的汗珠感叹道。

“是吗？”菲力克斯低声说，“法嘉斯的冬天总是很冷，所以人们都习惯吃些辛辣的食物来让自己暖和起来。以前母亲做饭的时候，我和古廉总要较量一番，看谁能吃得更辣，渐渐也就习惯了这个味道……很幼稚，是不是？”他末了自嘲地笑了一下，暗红色的眸子也黯淡下来。

她摇了摇头，又伸手揉乱了他的头发。而他收住忽然泛起的伤感，假装不耐烦地抱怨着她的举动。

“……你不吃吗？”她问。

菲力克斯叹了口气，也往嘴里送了一小块兔肉。“还是和记忆里的不一样。”他过了一会儿又喃喃道。

贝雷丝刚想开口，路过的雅妮特、梅尔赛德司和亚修担忧地围了上来，以为她终于承受不住近日的压力而失声痛哭（“菲力克斯欺负老师！”雅妮特如此喊道）。等众人见了锅子里红红的一片，也好奇地尝试了一番，最后纷纷呲牙咧嘴，一边抹眼泪一边抱怨着“太辣了”——从远处看就好像他们几个人和老师抱头痛哭一样。

菲力克斯皱紧了眉头，无奈地揉着自己的太阳穴，对这群“不请自来”的同学们束手无策，只得看着他们“又哭又笑”。贝雷丝被他们围在中央，他也再没什么和她说话的机会，只能那样不动声色地瞧着她。而她忽然侧了头，嘴角难得展露的微笑淡了下去。于是他顺着她的目光追去，果然在尽头见到了帝弥托利——他还是冷着一张脸，对着欢声笑语不闻不问，将自己隔绝在外。

黑发青年瞥到她轻轻地叹息，忧虑又占据了她的眼睛。而那股难以名状的酸涩再次从胸口向他的四肢蔓延，到最后演变成一股微微的刺痛——他不知道该怎么去形容，只觉得像被丛生的荆棘扎了一下。


	3. 披风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她无声地喊了一声他的名字，之后很快因为缺氧而意识模糊，朦胧中从他那只完好的眼睛里见到了原先的那个少年。可他离得是那样遥远，在她眨眼后的下一秒又消失不见，就好像他从未存在过一般。
> 
> 黑化山猪预警。

在大军南下之前，天气总是忽阴忽晴，可刮来的北风依旧刺骨。天空偶尔飘下些雪花，像是歌谣里形容的“天马散落的羽毛”，给耸立的加尔古·玛库缀了一层白霜。大修道院的气氛虽还压抑，但将士们的情绪似乎比先前“明媚”了那么一点儿。除了日渐充裕的物资大幅改善了伙食，军中也少了许多流言蜚语。而伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵的确治军严明，手腕高超，很快将几股不同的力量扭在一起，再不似先前似的一盘散沙。

这支“联合部队”还多了个新习惯——晚饭后到大圣堂里唱圣歌。这倒不是赛罗司教会刻意为之，而是贝雷丝会在圣歌会之后举办小型的“读书会”，念些与女神和传说中的骑士有关的著作，或是请与会者轮番讲些家乡的趣事。起先参与的人还不算多，到后来将士们听说可以享用雅妮特和梅尔赛德斯特制的甜点，倒也积极起来。一来二去之间，来自天南地北的人们逐渐熟络，而晚饭后的这段时光也成了纷乱中的某种寄托。教会的传教士们和赛罗司骑士团自然也加入进来，所有人乱糟糟地聚在一起，不分彼此，仿佛共同沐浴在女神的恩泽之下，于残垣断壁中孕育着希望之花。

贝雷丝自是比旁人更加小心地呵护这来之不易的“花蕾”，而她的学生们也知晓老师的心思，总是帮着她做些力所能及的事，和将士们打成一片，再没什么贵族与平民之分，读书会也因此热闹了几分。熟知芙朵拉骑士传说的亚修和英古莉特更是得心应手，成了读书会上的“主力军”。尽管菲力克斯还会时常抱怨一番贝雷丝选择的故事“太过老套”，但仍会在巡夜路过大圣堂的时候停留一会儿，站在柱子后的阴影里听她念上一阵那些“老掉牙”的传说。

然而帝弥托利依旧和众人保持着距离，在身边划出一道明显的界限。吉尔伯特和罗德利古虽也时常劝上两句，但王子却固执己见，将自己封闭在回忆里，任由复仇的烈焰在胸中肆虐。

贝雷丝时常望着他的身影叹息，而他还是不给她任何开口的机会，错身而过时仍当她是空气。她在某晚的读书会上瞥到帝弥托利从大圣堂的门口经过，可他却像是被里面的欢声笑语所刺痛，几乎是立刻转身离开。贝雷丝皱了眉，很快将书扔给亚修，自己飞身追了出去。

当黑夜降临时，呼啸而过的寒风宛若魔兽凄厉的嘶吼，叫人不寒而栗。而大圣堂亮起星星点点的光，倒像是黑暗里的一簇萤火，显出几丝温暖。帝弥托利在桥上待了一会儿，望着松树和山涧的积雪出神。山风灌满了他的披风，也让他那一头金发随风飘扬。

“你该一起来。”贝雷丝在他身边站定，轻声说道，“将士们会受鼓舞的。”

金发青年回过神斜睨了她一眼，冷冷地回应道：“无聊。”

他这么多天来终于又开口同她说话，可立刻转了身要走，然而贝雷丝伸手抓了他的披风，让他不得不停下脚步。“……至少让他们知道，你不是传闻里那样的人。”她隔了半晌说道。

“那有什么关系？”帝弥托利冷笑道，“……你的意思是，我需要摆出一副仁慈宽容的嘴脸，这些人才会死心塌地地追随我？而如果我和传闻里一样，是个残暴的‘杀人魔’，就没有作为主君的资格了？”

他说完随即转过头来，挑衅似地看着她，蓝眼睛里泛着森森的寒意，就连昏暗里都看得清。而贝雷丝刚要开口，他却又截住了她的话头，不让她继续拿什么“责任”之类的言辞来对他说教。

“再说了，我杀的都是敌人……对待敌人需要心怀怜悯吗，老师？”帝弥托利讥讽道，“……你下手杀了兰道夫的时候，可也没有丝毫的犹豫。”

贝雷丝一时间被他说得哑口无言，而他毫不客气地从她手里抽回了自己的披风，周身散发出淡淡的杀意。

“那是不得已而为之。”她仍旧不死心，又向前踏了一步，却忽然觉得自己的解释苍白无力。而帝弥托利果然又是一声冷笑，冷不防伸了右手捏住了她的脖颈。而她不躲不避，就那样直视着他。

“……那么你之前做佣兵杀人的时候，也是‘不得已’了？”他轻蔑地说道，“别这么虚伪，老师。我能从你的眼睛里看出来……你和我是一类人。”

他的力气本身就大，这样近乎失控般地一捏，让贝雷丝很快便觉得呼吸困难，一张脸也因此涨得通红，几乎连反驳他的力气都没有，只能连番嗫嚅着“不是”。而他狞笑地盯着她，宛若嗜血的野兽，正渴求着新鲜的血液。

“‘不是’？……我还以为你能理解我的。”

“我能理解你的痛苦——”她挣扎道，双手无意识地抓住了他的手臂。

“——别来自以为是地同情我！你以为这样不痛不痒地说上两句话，我就会放弃复仇这回事吗？”

“可那时候你说过，‘不需要刀剑相向，也许能通过别的方法互相理解’……”贝雷丝咳嗽了几声，“还有那些你先前在战场上见到的景象……到头来都是骗人的吗？”

帝弥托利眯了眼，手上的力道又不由自主地加重了几分。“对你说那些话的人已经死了！”他低吼道，“五年前就死了！”

“……那现在站在我面前的是谁？”

“亡灵、杀人犯、被你抛下的学生……随你怎么想。”金发青年的脸上罕有地显出几分凄然，“只是你别再想着要怎么‘拯救’我，我不需要救赎……那个需要被你拯救的‘我’早就死在刑场上了！”

贝雷丝还是那样抓着他，而他的手冷冰冰的，和夜风一同刺进了她的肌肤，痛入骨髓。愧疚从四面八方袭来，而她恍然觉得或许她就应该这样死在他手上。她无声地喊了一声他的名字，之后很快因为缺氧而意识模糊，朦胧中从他那只完好的眼睛里见到了原先的那个少年。可他离得是那样遥远，在她眨眼后的下一秒又消失不见，就好像他从未存在过一般。

“这五年我是怎么过的……”帝弥托利不再那样用力，微微垂下了头，“只有‘复仇’二字支撑着我活下去。我那时候多希望你能在……但现在已经无关紧要了。”

贝雷丝还在不停地咳嗽，但终于能够顺畅地呼吸。冰冷的空气悉数灌进了她的肺里，连带着一股清醒的刺痛，渐渐向全身的各个角落散去。而她听完他的话只觉得胸口更加发闷，嗓子里像是有什么东西哽着，一句话都说不出，只能直愣愣地看着他。

“……趁我还没拔剑砍你之前，你最好马上放手。”菲力克斯的声音突然从她身后响起，“你这头山猪是彻底疯了吗？”

贝雷丝心中一惊，没料到他会突然出现。而她转念一想他也许是巡夜路过，可怎么也无法猜到他先前一直站在阴影里听她读书。她从未见过菲力克斯像这样生气，而她也同时听到了他推开剑鞘的金属摩擦声。

帝弥托利轻哼了一声，松了手后便转过身去。“我只是警告她别来妨碍我……仅此而已。”他低声说道。

黑发青年发出一声冷笑，瞬间将腰间的佩剑抽了出来，直指着他的背影。“若是下一次你再这样和谁讲话，我会毫不犹豫地砍了你。”

“不会有下一次的。”帝弥托利说着迈步离去，“我也会直接砍了挡路的人。”

“真让人火大。”菲力克斯还剑入鞘，咬牙切齿地说了一句。他又很快走到贝雷丝身边，双眉紧皱，眼中的怒火仍未消散。他盯着她脖子上的指痕，厉声道：“你也是疯了吗？为什么不反抗？以那头山猪的怪力……你刚刚说不定真的会被他扭断了脖子！”

贝雷丝又咳了几声，慢慢喘匀了气息。而他见了后松了口气，似乎这才放下心来，又问道：“……没事吧？”

她点了下头，缓步走到桥边望着山涧出神，许久才开口问道：“你也……那么认为吗？”

“什么？”

“……埋怨我，”她轻声说，“这五年没在你们身边。”

他愣了一下，问：“你为什么会这么想？是那头山猪说了什么无理取闹的话吗？”

她抿了嘴不答话，又陷入了长时间的沉默。

菲力克斯轻叹了一声，解了披风披在她肩上。“……我没那么想过。”他的声音轻柔了许多，“我想其他人也从没那样觉得。我……我们之前虽然会希望你在，可那并不是埋怨。我知道你并不是故意要抛下自己的学生不管……大家见到你还活着，都是由衷地感到高兴。”

贝雷丝轻轻“嗯”了一声，眼睛里亮晶晶的，像是盈盈的月光倒映在她的眼底。她向他道了声谢，而他还是皱着眉，脸上带着几分担忧。

“我之前虽然叫你做点儿什么劝住那头山猪，可你也不至于……”他的话没说完，抱着双臂瞥了她一眼，似乎惊讶于她眼中的泪光。但他很快有些不知所措，只能站在一旁，静静地陪她一起望着远处的黑暗。

“别去那么想，”他过了一会儿小心翼翼地补充道，“你做了你能做的。”

“说实话，我也不知道该怎么办。”贝雷丝长叹了一声，“我也不知道未来等着我们的是什么。‘这条路是对的吗？’‘那样做是不是错了？’……我最近时常这样问自己。”

“……没人知道。”菲力克斯斩钉截铁地说，“即使是最有经验的骑士，也无法预测战争的下一秒会发生什么。至于‘对’和‘错’……最终胜利的一方才是‘正确’的。”

“是吗？”她侧过头去看他，“……真像你会说的话。”

“我么？……”他微微笑了一下，“想得太多只会让你再也挥不动剑的，老师。”

“……也是呢。”贝雷丝说着拉了一下他的披风，那上面带着他的温度和一股若有若无的柑橘香。寒风自山间不断吹来，于是她不由地裹紧了那件御寒之物。而暖意顺着她的指尖蔓延，很快将寒冷抵挡在外，让她周身暖洋洋的。

菲力克斯又盯了她一阵儿，忽然有些无奈地说：“从以前我就想问了，你为什么在大冬天还总是穿得这么少？法嘉斯的冬天那么难熬……你不冷吗？”

“父亲说对抗寒冷也是一种锻炼。”她若有所思地答道，“我后来也逐渐习惯了。”

“啊？……杰拉尔特大人吗？”菲力克斯哭笑不得，“还真是独特的训练方法。”

贝雷丝点了点头，无意识地摸着他披风上的厚绒毛，心想那也许是兔毛或是狐狸毛的。而他注意到她的举动，好像知道她在想些什么，于是轻声说：“是狼毛。”

“狼？”

“打猎有时候会遇上狼群。”黑发青年耸了耸肩，“话说回来，你明天要不要一起去？……我想在南下前再准备些食物。”

“打猎？”她听了后忽然来了精神，一双眸子又恢复了些神采。

“我本来叫了希尔凡。”菲力克斯认真地说，“但是那家伙最近看到我总是絮絮叨叨地说些奇怪的话，实在是聒噪得烦人。”

贝雷丝终于笑了一下，问：“他说了什么？”

“他说……”菲力克斯揉了揉头发，忽然欲言又止，神色透着几分古怪，最终嘟囔了一句“没什么”。

她像往常一样没再追问，又由衷地对他说了一遍“谢谢”。而菲力克斯撇了撇嘴，又移开了视线。

“你明天得多穿点儿。”他低声嘱咐道。

贝雷丝答应了一声，拉下披风要还给他。可他没去接，忽然自顾自地往前走，说道：“我要继续巡夜了。”

“但是……”

“……你可以留着。”他的声音不大，句尾几乎消弭在夜风里。而贝雷丝抱着他的披风，站在原地看他渐行渐远，逐渐消失在桥的另一端。大圣堂的钟声忽然响起，庄重浑厚的声响回荡在群山之中。亚修不知何时在她身后叫她，而她过了一会儿才答应了一声，披上那件披风往和菲力克斯相反的方向走去。

“你笑了啊，老师。”亚修看着她嘴角的微笑有些惊奇地说。

她愣了一下，然后点了点头。


	4. 困兽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝雷丝半天说不出话来，不知是该向他道歉，还是应当反驳他几句，到最后只能垂着头站在那儿。她宁愿回答他以前在课堂上那些稀奇古怪又刁钻不已的问题，而非被他这样连番诘问，就好像她怎么做都不对。可她此刻看不见他的表情，不知道他那双一向锐利的眸子里写满了担忧。

苍穹之下，是万物复苏的春天。

只是春寒料峭，夜晚依旧寒冷。从北境刮来的寒风凛冽，吹得万物像是难以融开的坚冰。而不期而至的一场雪更是让这股早春的寒意更甚，竟比冬日更难熬些。谁若是在风雪中出了趟门，那便同被施了冰魔法一般，全身上下覆着一层白霜。不过小孩子们自是开心，结伴堆起雪人、打起雪仗来，完全不顾脸蛋儿和双手都被冻得通红。而成年人们虽然总是抱怨天气，但也爱一边喝着鞑古扎人的热茶，一边赏着雪景。

狩猎的队伍沿着蜿蜒的小道，往山林深处行去。前一天凌晨忽然飘了些夜雪，虽然不算大，但积了半日，又凝成了冰，让山路愈加难行了几分。好在天气初霁，红日当空，视野尚佳，连林子里的动物都多了起来。而菲力克斯率了一小队伏拉鲁达力乌斯军，自是轻车熟路，不多时便已收获颇丰，猎到不少野兔雉鸡，还有几头叉角羚。

贝雷丝虽也打到些猎物，但自然不如他那般娴熟：放鹰、策马、拉弓，一气呵成。她见了不禁暗暗惊奇，平日里只知道他剑法了得，倒未曾料到他在骑马射箭上也毫不逊色。不过狩猎是法嘉斯贵族们的传统，连同他带领的伏拉鲁达力乌斯军都是训练有素，配合得行云流水，几乎让贝雷丝无所事事，只能见缝插针，打些体型小的猎物了。

“别偷懒。”菲力克斯轻声揶揄道，接着又拉满了弓，很快射中了远处的一只白尾鹿。

“我没偷懒。是你们动作太快了而已。”

他听了后微微挑衅道：“那你是承认输给我了？”

贝雷丝“啧”了一声，当下夹紧了马肚，催马沿着一串动物的脚印前行。而他随即一笑，又打了个呼哨，先前停在他肩上的猎鹰便得了令，张开翅膀去寻猎物了。尔后两人在林中策马驰骋，都是暗暗相较，各自憋着口气。而随行的将士们知道少主争强好胜惯了，于是兵分两路，一队人马往林子的另一侧行去，另一支小队则跟着菲力克斯和贝雷丝二人，只做些寻回猎物的工作。

等到过了正午，运输队的将士们来汇报称“马车再也装不下了”，两人这才意犹未尽地停了手。待清点了各自的“战利品”后，竟是难分伯仲，惹得菲力克斯又皱紧了眉头，似乎是在为没有大获全胜而兀自懊悔。

“是我小看你了。”他嘟囔道。

贝雷丝正大口喝着水，听了这话后冲他展颜一笑，不由打趣道：“承让了，‘少主’。”

菲力克斯先是一惊，很快板起脸来说：“你这又是跟谁学的？……别那么叫我。”

伏拉鲁达力乌斯家虽是王国的大贵族，可他平日里半分架子没有，又不像菲尔迪南特和洛廉兹把贵族那一套腔调挂在嘴边，说话做事和寻常战士无疑，倒叫人时常忘了他也是出身名门。若不是这会儿伏拉鲁达力乌斯的将士们喊他“少主”，贝雷丝一时想不起他将来也是要继承爵位的。于是她朝他的随从们努了努嘴，忍着笑问：“那我要叫什么？”

黑发青年烦躁地揉了揉头发，说：“你平时叫我什么，往后还叫我什么便是。”

她歪了歪头，拖长了声音念道：“菲—力—克—斯—”

他蓦地脸上一红，支支吾吾地答应了一句，然后便背过身不再看她，招呼着将士们做回程的准备了。

狩猎的队伍在溪边休息了一会儿，吃了些干粮、鹿脯和腌制的动物内脏。期间有少年骑士取了奶茶来分与众人——羊奶特有的腥膻和着帕迈拉红茶的清香，混合出一种独有的风味。贝雷丝起初还频频皱眉，但后来便也逐渐喜欢上了那种浑厚绵延的口感。那奶茶尚还温热，驱走了奔波的疲惫，让人由内而外地暖和起来，给她一向苍白的脸颊也染上了两团红晕。而坐在她对面的“少主”总是不自觉地朝她瞥上两眼，见她今日倒是老老实实裹了个严实，只是没披着他那件披风，心里总有股说不出的不自在。可眼下将士们围成一圈，听她讲些西提斯写的寓言故事，他更不知该如何开口，到最后干脆一言不发，闷头喝着手里的奶茶。

待众人休整完毕，天边忽然起了几团乌云，一时间竟有遮天蔽日之势。有经验老道的猎人说是“暴风雪要来了”，于是催促着队伍尽快同另一批人马汇合，赶回修道院去。

“今天可惜了，没打到野猪。”不知是谁悻悻说了一句。

菲力克斯听罢挥了下马鞭，没好气地接话道：“野猪没有，山猪倒是有一头。”

贝雷丝侧头看了他一眼，只道他是余怒未消，还为着昨晚的事而生气。可她询问的话还未出口，突然听到不远处的林子里传来了震耳欲聋的咆哮和一阵凄厉的马鸣。

“熊？”

初春这种时候，从冬眠里刚醒来的熊最是凶狠，不分青红皂白便红起眼来。队伍里的将士们如临大敌，纷纷取了武器。而菲力克斯和贝雷丝对望了一眼，都从对方脸上读出了不安。

“不，是魔兽。”贝雷丝朗声道，随即催马前行，往声源处赶去。菲力克斯率队跟在她身后，不多时便已隐隐闻见了血腥气。

“这种地方怎么会有魔兽？难道是帝国军……”

“倒也未必。或许是从战场上跑走的。”贝雷丝叹了口气，又接着吩咐道，“你带人去救治伤员，我来引开它们。”

“‘它们’？……”菲力克斯迟疑了两秒，紧接着便透过树枝看到了三头巨狼形的魔兽。而先前的另一支队伍虽然暂时未有性命之虞，但受损不轻，连战马都有几头倒在地上，染红了一片白雪。

贝雷丝见状早就跃下了马，手里的“天帝之剑”化为蛇腹一样的长鞭，朝着魔兽一一攻去。巨狼们被那圣剑击中，之后立刻调转了方向，纷纷拔腿向她追击。

黑发青年心下一沉，冲着贝雷丝的背影吼道：“你别乱来！……”而五年前的回忆再度翻涌而出，和眼前的景象重叠在一起，恐惧霎时间蔓延至了他的全身。可她如同没听到一般，踏着树干一跃而起，挥剑击碎了一头巨狼头上的纹章石，之后翻身跃上魔兽的后背，将“天帝之剑”刺入了它的头颅。那魔兽发出一声哀鸣，身子缓缓倒了下去。贝雷丝再次将手里的圣剑化为长鞭，接着趁势一拉，让身下的魔兽撞向另一头巨狼——它也很快失去重心，摇摇欲坠。

菲力克斯叫人安顿好了伤员，自己也提着前些日子里的东方长刀上前。他慢慢压低了身子，寻了空隙拔刀。几道白光闪过之后，第二头巨狼便彻底倒在了地上。他还未来得及斥责贝雷丝行事鲁莽，不远处的惨叫让二人再度屏息凝神——第三头巨狼口吐魔息，趁乱袭击了伤员的队伍，立时一片血红。

“混蛋！”少女厉声喝道，再顾不得什么平日里的教师形象。眼前的惨状和鲜血的气息叫她再难以冷静，于是女神的力量自然而然地倾出，将时间倒转了回去——贝雷丝在第二头巨狼倒地前便将“天帝之剑”甩向另一边的魔兽，赤红的剑身缠住了它的脖颈。她冲周围的人群大吼着“闪开”，之后便靠着惯性荡到它的背上。而那巨狼果然发了怒，疯了似地甩着身子，在林子里横冲直撞。

“……胡闹！”菲力克斯咬牙切齿地说道。他吩咐将士们带着伤员先行撤离，尽快赶回大修道院，自己却飞身上马，追着贝雷丝和巨狼而去。

那魔兽不住地狂奔，贝雷丝只能勉强站稳身子，把延展的“天帝之剑”当作是操纵巨狼的缰绳，引着它往树林尽头跑去。白雪和树枝接连划过她的脸颊，有时她不得不左躲右闪，颇为狼狈。可待到眼前豁然开朗，她却发现已离悬崖不过咫尺，下面便是一片树海，一眼望不到底。贝雷丝心下一惊，急忙拉紧了手里的圣剑，强迫那魔兽回转。

“下来！”菲力克斯的话音刚落，他手中的一支羽箭便已离弦，直中魔兽头上的纹章石。贝雷丝依言收了剑，纵身跃下巨狼，只觉得眼前又是明晃晃的，竟感到几分眩晕。而在半空之中，她的双眼突然一阵刺痛，不知是因为他的剑光还是连绵的白雪。那魔兽登时皮开肉绽，身上再没一处完好，很快哀嚎着倒了下去，而她也同时摔在了雪地上。好在积雪没冻得那样坚实，她像是躺在了蓬松的羽绒被上，这才没跌得鼻青脸肿，只是周身裹上了一层白霜。

“你不要命了吗？”黑发青年又气又急，快步上前将她一把拉了起来，“哪有你这种救人方法？万一有帝国军伏击，你到时候要怎么办？前面又是悬崖，你难道又要像五年前那样……吗？”

她讪笑了一下，晃晃悠悠地往前走了两步，却又定在原地，皱起眉来。菲力克斯以为她又要摔倒，急忙拽住了她的手臂。“你怎么了？”他见她神色古怪，脸上惨白一片，于是一颗心又悬了起来。

贝雷丝低头看了看自己的双手，有些不安地说：“我好像……突然看不见了。”

菲力克斯本来替她掸着身上的积雪，听了这话后立刻抓着她的肩膀，紧张地查看着她的眼睛。而她双眼通红，眼里微微充血，还沁出些泪珠。他连忙摘了手套，弯起指节帮她轻轻擦着眼泪，一边又不住地叹气，竟像个担心过度的家长似的。

“‘突然’吗？……”他低声说，“应该是‘雪盲’。”

“‘雪盲’？是说我因为看久了雪而……”

“……暂时失明。”黑发青年牵着她慢慢走到马边，“把眼睛闭上。”

“我以前似乎听过，”贝雷丝乖乖闭了眼，“当时还以为是父亲为了不让我玩儿雪而故意吓唬我的。”

“你以前也是这样不管不顾的吗？……我突然同情起杰拉尔特大人了。”菲力克斯撇着嘴说。他在马鞍上挂着的小袋子里摸索了一阵儿，掏出一条带着草药香的粗布覆在她的双眼之上。“法嘉斯冬天下雪很多，出门的时候我们总会带着这种东西。”他将布条在她脑后系紧，又打了个结，“……没想到先用在你身上了。”

贝雷丝吸了吸鼻子，不好意思地说了句“对不起”，叫人一时间分不清到底谁才是“老师”。而她面前的人依旧气冲冲的，一言不发地将她身上剩下的雪尽数抖落下去。

“我要多久才能恢复视力？”她迟疑地问，这才后知后觉地担心起来。

“你现在知道问了？”菲力克斯果然没好气地回道，“大战在即，你怎么还是这么鲁莽？”

“如果我当时不去，那些将士就……”贝雷丝分辩了一句，却没再接着往下说。那副惨烈的景象又重新浮现，而她也不知该怎么开口解释“回溯时间”这一回事。

“……你做了些什么？”菲力克斯敏锐地问，“从以前开始我就有这种不协调感。刚刚你本来应该在我旁边，却突然之间到了另一只魔兽的背上……那也是女神之力吗？”

她愣了一下，然后缓缓点了点头。“让时间倒流一点点，那样我就可以改变一些过去的事……可我很多时候还是无能为力。”她轻声说，“父亲那时也……”

他听后“啧”了一声，接着说道：“就算是女神也救不了所有人。你的力量不是你乱来的借口。”

“可我有责任——”

“——你有责任再多重视自己一点！”菲力克斯毫不客气地打断了她的话，“五年前的战场上如此，昨天也是如此！还有刚刚……我是真的怕你再掉下去……”

贝雷丝半天说不出话来，不知是该向他道歉，还是应当反驳他几句，到最后只能垂着头站在那儿。她宁愿回答他以前在课堂上那些稀奇古怪又刁钻不已的问题，而非被他这样连番诘问，就好像她怎么做都不对。可她此刻看不见他的表情，不知道他那双一向锐利的眸子里写满了担忧。

两人沉默了好一阵儿，最后还是身旁的黑色斯灵马打了个鼻鸣，又甩了几下尾巴，好像在尝试打破这片难捱的寂静似的。而这会儿天色愈加阴暗，又逐渐起了北风，吹得贝雷丝脸上被树枝刮破的小伤口一阵生疼。菲力克斯叹了口气，像扛米袋一样突然将她抱上了马。她先是吓了一跳，摸索了半天才调整好了坐姿，之后半真半假地抱怨道：“我感觉自己好像囚犯一样……”

他轻哼了一声，自己也纵身上了马，反驳道：“别胡说。囚犯都是要在马后面跑的。虽然我不介意你那样跟着，但现在我们得在暴风雪来临之前赶回去。”

“是是是，少主。”

“都说了别那么叫我！”菲力克斯理着缰绳，又拍了拍斯灵马，“你是因为我刚刚那些话在生气吗？”

“明明是你在生气吧？”

“……你知道就好。”他还是没好气地说，“抓紧了。”

贝雷丝又是一愣，伸着手漫无目的地摸了半天，始终是没找到缰绳或是马鞍上的桩头，这才意识到自己原来坐在了他的身后。于是她疑惑地问道：“抓什么？……”

菲力克斯咂了咂嘴，有些烦躁地回应道：“……我。”


	5. 霰雪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑发青年一愣，没料到她突然提起此事，恍然间只觉得五年前星辰节的那场舞会宛若昨日之事，栩栩如生地划过眼前。而她那时像是被学生们众星捧月一般地团团围住，他只能站在角落里远远地望着她，始终挪不动脚步走过去，自然而然地邀她跳上一支舞。那之后他更是“落荒而逃”，只想着远离那个场合。等他在塔上鬼使神差地遇到她，却又自以为是地“胡言乱语”了一番，最后倒像是他年少轻狂，由着心性向她发脾气一样。可当他日后想来，总是被悔意所缠绕。而很快战乱纷起，贝雷丝又生死未卜，这便凝成了他的心结。

待到夜幕降临之时，狩猎的队伍终于返回了大修道院。而此刻风雪交加，再辨不清什么东南西北。伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵早就接了报，脸色不由一沉，却还是有条不紊地指挥众人处理带回来的猎物，以及安顿伤员。

“竟然是魔兽……”吉尔伯特沉吟道，“这么说果然是帝国军吗？”

公爵略一蹙眉，轻叹道：“不管是不是，都得等这场暴风雪过去之后再说了。”

年长的骑士瞥了罗德利古一眼，知道他是担心菲力克斯，进而又念起了古廉，于是出声安慰道：“不会有事的。而且那位大人也在……”

公爵闻言后笑了笑，随即克制住了丧子之痛，低声说道：“那是自然。只是我时常在想，我作为父亲，或许真的不够称职……”

“那么我也……”吉尔伯特苦笑了一番，附和道，“世上难有两全法，尤其是在这乱世之中……到头来却是亏欠自己的孩子了。”

两人说罢相视一笑，其中的酸甜苦辣尽在不言中。而他们此后不再言语，各自同返回的将士们交谈起来。由于受伤的人数不少，医务室一时间竟不够位置，于是众人只好将一部分伤员们挪到大圣堂里，方便诊疗给药。而梅尔赛德司和雅妮特因为通晓疗伤的白魔法，便也跟着玛努艾拉一道护理伤员。将士们见了她们，倒也心生安慰，就连因为伤口疼痛的呻吟声都小了许多。等到梅尔赛德司和雅妮特为伤员们包扎好了伤口，这些将士也将遭遇魔兽的事细细说了，又把菲力克斯和贝雷丝勇斗巨狼的经历添油加醋了一番，听得雅妮特瞪大了眼睛，不住地频频点头。

“真不愧是老师！”娇小的少女赞叹道，很快又不情愿地补充了一句，“……希望菲力克斯那个大笨蛋不要给老师添麻烦。”

梅尔赛德司微微一笑，说：“那两个人都很厉害。我相信他们很快就会平安归来的。”

“但这么大的雪……”雅妮特说着又担忧起来。

“往好的方向想，说不定这是个‘擦出火花、增进感情’的好机会。”

“‘火花’？”雅妮特的双眼又瞪得滚圆，“那两个人？……不可能的，梅戚。他们之间的‘火花’只有在比剑的时候——”

她的话音未落，原本还算喧闹的大圣堂突然陷入一片死寂。众人极有默契地保持沉默，一瞬间噤若寒蝉，仿佛屋外的风雪悉数吹了进来。

“何事喧哗？”帝弥托利走进来问道，依旧冷着一张脸。他的披风上覆着一层冰雪，而一头金发也结了霜。等他见了诸多伤员，脸色显得更加不悦，像是随时要发怒一般。

雅妮特立刻垂下头，轻声叫了句“殿下”，之后便紧皱着眉。梅尔赛德司见状轻抚着她的后背，一丝忧虑也攀上了她的脸颊。她本要开口解释，一旁的伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵却暗自冲她摆了摆手，自己将发生的事一一对王子说了，末了还补充了句“请殿下放心”。而帝弥托利陷入了长久的沉默，一向冰冷的蓝眼睛里透出几分焦躁与不安。

“……风雪小了就派人去找他们。”年轻的主君终于低声吩咐道。

众人听了顿时都松了口气，原以为他要在此显出与老师的不和来。罗德利古和吉尔伯特纷纷应声，随后便张罗着组建搜索队一事了。

“殿下，”梅尔赛德司轻念道，“老师和菲力克斯不会有事的。”

帝弥托利哼了一声，很快又面无表情，越过人群径直朝前走，最后在损毁的女神像前站定，宛若一座覆着落雪的雕像在祈祷。

菲力克斯与贝雷丝二人骑了马，朝大修道院的方向疾驰而去。只是天色转暗，风雪愈加猛烈，视野里白茫茫一片。若不是菲力克斯对这一带还算熟稔，寻常人很难在冰天雪地里辨清方向。

贝雷丝先前离他还不远不近的，只拿手揪着他两侧的衣襟。可雪下得越来越密，而那匹斯灵马脚程又极快，叫她不得不像“熊抱”一样从后面紧抓着他，生怕下一秒被甩下马去。北风夹着雪花铺天盖地而来，刮在脸上像刀割一样。而现下天寒地冻的，连吸进去的空气都像是结了冰，仿佛要把肺冻上。

她低了头抵着他的后背躲风，眼前仍是一片黑暗，心底却生出一股说不出的踏实，倒和当年跟着杰拉尔特走南闯北时有几分相似。而当父亲离去后，她的心上像是被凿出了个空洞，怅然若失。平日里她虽然不曾在人前表现出来，但那股若有若无的哀伤总是如影随形，在不经意间缠上她的思绪。因而她见了帝弥托利，总是想着自己能明白那份苦痛和孤独。然而人类的悲喜却不尽相通，哪怕是再相似的经历到了每个人身上，又生出别样的感触。而语言太过苍白，无法承载内心真实的所思所想。等到真的说出口去，便只剩下一副躯壳，徒留表面的意思罢了。

菲力克斯侧头瞥了她一眼，见她缩成一团，又伏在自己背上，头发和身上积了一层雪，乍看之下倒像个雪人。他心中一紧，轻叹一声后拉紧了兜帽，又催马前行。

贝雷丝的思绪在颠簸中逐渐滑远，她一会儿回想起五年前的校园时光，一会儿又担忧起接下来的战事，时喜时忧，苦乐参半，到最后却都化成一个“冷”字。寒气透过雪花层层递进，不多时便直抵腠理。而她浑身发抖，牙关也咯吱咯吱地响，暗自叹道这下终于是输给了暴风雪，深切体会到了“严寒”究竟为何物。可她很快发现他们行进的速度逐渐减慢，过了不多时风雪也骤然消失。她刚要开口，却又被菲力克斯扛下了马。

“……到了？”

“当然没有。但再这么下去，你和我都会变成人肉冰糕。”

贝雷丝一愣，这才抖落起身上的积雪，随即打趣道：“我就说这五年你学会开玩笑了。”

他哼了一声，却并不答话，而是自顾自地拴好了马，又四下取了些石块，寻了个位置生起火来。贝雷丝闻得声响，摸索着往火堆的方向走，但终是不习惯眼前的一片黑暗，踉跄着险些撞上了山洞里的岩石。菲力克斯见状急忙一把揪住她的披风，接着一托一按，引着她在火堆前坐定。

贝雷丝道了谢，又略显意外地问道：“你用了魔法生火？”

他带点儿得意地答应了一声，可马上把脸一沉，有些没头没脑地反问道：“你不记得了？”

她正伸着手烤火，听了后循着声源仰头说：“你是指当年我叫你学魔法的事？……我还以为你听不进去的。”

“谁说的？……对战斗有益的建议我自然是听得进的。”菲力克斯从马鞍上解了挂着的野兔，“不过我还以为你只记得……”他差点儿把那个名字念出来，于是急忙咬住了句尾，继而一言不发地剥着野兔皮，又细细清了内脏。

贝雷丝双手抱膝蜷成了一团，似乎这样能缓解一番冷意。洞穴里虽生着火，可暴风雪的严寒还是无孔不入，自四面八方呼啸而来。她只听得窸窸窣窣的声响，而菲力克斯却再次欲言又止，像是还在生她的气。她吸了吸鼻子，问道：“只记得什么？”

他迟疑着改了口，低语道：“……只记得一些无关紧要的事。”

“我的记忆力很好。”贝雷丝纠正道，“不光是这个，我还记得你那时候在舞会之后，信誓旦旦地说什么‘对芙朵拉的女神发誓，我总有一天一定要超越你’之类的。”

黑发青年一愣，没料到她突然提起此事，恍然间只觉得五年前星辰节的那场舞会宛若昨日之事，栩栩如生地划过眼前。而她那时像是被学生们众星捧月一般地团团围住，他只能站在角落里远远地望着她，始终挪不动脚步走过去，自然而然地邀她跳上一支舞。那之后他更是“落荒而逃”，只想着远离那个场合。等他在塔上鬼使神差地遇到她，却又自以为是地“胡言乱语”了一番，最后倒像是他年少轻狂，由着心性向她发脾气一样。可当他日后想来，总是被悔意所缠绕。而很快战乱纷起，贝雷丝又生死未卜，这便凝成了他的心结。

“……你要是想追求恋情，不好意思，去找其他男人吧。很遗憾，我这一生与那种事无缘。剑、血，以及战斗，这就是我的一切……”

高塔上的少年昂着头如此宣布道。而他对面的人当时是什么表情？……他似乎没敢去看，也记不清了。

跃动的火光仿佛那夜宴会上璀璨的水晶灯，忽然灼痛了他的双眼。菲力克斯拿衣袖抹了一把眼角，将串好的野兔放在火上炙烤，又隔了一会儿才嘟囔道：“我就说你只记得些无关紧要的事。”

“不过说不定那个传说还蛮灵的。”贝雷丝由衷地说，“剑术、技术……你已经超越我了。”

他停下翻烤着兔子的手，连忙分辩道：“无聊。你要是觉得我超越了你，那也是因为我自己的努力，和什么传说可没关系。”

“你一直都很努力，我知道的。”她微笑道。

菲力克斯见了老师的笑容，支支吾吾地应了一声，心里倒是泛起一阵欣喜，只是很快又担忧起自己在塔上说的那后半段话也会跟着“应验”，一时间竟七上八下的，差点儿烤糊了半面兔子。他原本想问问她还记得多少，却搜肠刮肚地找不出合适的词语，到最后只是望着她，暗自庆幸她此刻看不到他的表情。等贝雷丝搓着手连打了几个喷嚏，他方才回过神来，起身把自己的披风裹在她身上。

“你怎么不穿我昨天给你的那件？”他又记起这件事，终于有些不自在地问道。

贝雷丝回想起与魔兽缠斗时溅上的血污和披风上那股若有若无的柑橘香，之后认真地说：“我怕弄脏了。”

“笨蛋！”菲力克斯的声音立刻提高了许多，“那披风比你身上的要挡风，又能保暖……什么时候这些衣物要比人重要了？再说到了战场上，谁还顾虑得了那么多？”

她本是出于好意，却听他又来责备自己，不由得一怔，心中不免生出几分委屈。而她再念到和帝弥托利近来的争执，脸色越来越沉，咳嗽了一番后小声自嘲道：“……反正我怎么做都不对。”

菲力克斯见她这般说，一瞬间仿佛又瞧见五年前塔上的那个自己。他的目光在她周身游移，而她脸上的数道伤口、被雪水浸湿打了卷的头发，以及身上染着的血渍，都让他胸中憋闷，于是连着语气也软化下来：“我不是那个意思，我……”

只是他的话音未落，四周突然飘来一股糊味。黑发青年“啧”了一声，略显狼狈地将烤野兔从火堆上方拿了起来。他随后取了匕首，将不太焦的那部分分给了贝雷丝。她低声道了谢，之后便倚着背后的石壁，默默地吃着兔肉。

“你的眼睛，”菲力克斯像是找话一般，“应该很快就会好。”

她低低“嗯”了一声，却没再说什么。而他碰了个“软钉子”，一筹莫展。两人就这么各怀心事地沉默，期间只有风声和斯灵马偶尔的鼻鸣填补着这份空白。菲力克斯起先还觉得难捱，后来模模糊糊生出个念头，想着这样一直看着她也不坏。只是她眼睛上还覆着浸过草药的粗布，他逐渐分不清她到底是醒着还是睡着。直到她因为噩梦忽而惊叫，他这才手忙脚乱地奔过去。

“……没事吧？”

贝雷丝咳嗽了两声，有些疲惫地说：“没事……梦到了父亲而已。”

菲力克斯犹豫了一会儿，之后小心翼翼地揽住她的肩膀，让她将头枕在自己肩上，却立刻感知到了一股不寻常的热度。他赶忙裹紧了那件披风，又摸了她的额头，说道：“你这是……发烧了？”

她挣了一下，可身上实在是又酸又痛，只好轻描淡写道：“没什么，不要紧的。”

“不舒服的话就告诉我！”他又气又急，先前没说完的话也脱口而出，“你……你怎么总是叫人这么担心？”

她抿了嘴，忽然有些过意不去，哑着嗓子说了句“抱歉”。而菲力克斯长叹了一声，低语道：“我只是希望你能多为自己想想，不要因为帝弥托利那些话老是觉得亏欠了我们似的。”

贝雷丝又被他说中心事，一时感慨万千，找不出话来回应，最后只好说道：“虽然你平时总是凶巴巴的，但其实是个又温柔又善解人意的好孩子。”

他听罢先是脸上一红，之后很快扬起了眉毛，有些不满地说：“我？凶巴巴？”

“大家都是这么说的。”她终于又笑道，“以前总有学生来找我抱怨，说‘在训练场被菲力克斯打趴在地’。要么就是一些女孩子被你的剑术吓哭……不少人还是别的学级的。”

“你别总是把我当成小孩子，”黑发青年皱紧了眉头，“明明看着比我还小……喂，你到底几岁？”

“真失礼啊。你好歹也是个大贵族。”

“这和我是不是贵族有什么关系？”菲力克斯说道，“我只是想着要在相同的年纪超过你罢了。”

“我是真的不知道。”她的声音又低了下来，“父亲从没说过。但如果从修道院里母亲墓碑上的年份推算……现在应该是26岁吧。”

“这种时候，我们总是在失去重要的人。”他迟疑了一下，接着缓缓说道，“等到三四年后，我26岁的时候……希望这些纷乱都结束了。”

“那时候我是不是也该叫声‘公爵大人’了？”

“我不是说过了别拿这些称呼来叫我？”菲力克斯又“啧”了一声，“再说做公爵有什么好？劳神子的事情一堆堆的，没什么时间再去挥剑。而且本来……也不该是我。”

贝雷丝轻轻地叹气，念着他也与自己“同病相怜”。可谈及死亡与逝者时，什么样的安慰都显得苍白，到头来千言万语都化成了“我知道”三个字。这之间驳杂着诸多情感，只是听到各人心里，又不知道究竟是怎样的滋味了。于是她伸了手摸索了一番，在他手背上拍了拍，好像这样就能将那些说不出的东西清晰地传递给他似的。

菲力克斯微微一惊，本以为她会像罗德利古或是其他人那样说些“不要逃避继承爵位”，或是“正视自己的责任”云云。而她的热度又让他心神不宁，只好假装自己被她拍的着了恼，之后一把抓了她的手，就那样握着不放了。

“……对我而言，比起女生的手，还是握着剑比较轻松……”

他望着火光出神，又想起自己五年前说过的话。他虽然此刻还是那样认为，但真切地感受到她的手要比剑柄来得更暖。那温度顺着他的指尖蔓延，枝枝蔓蔓地直抵心脏，让他的心跳再不能像往常那般规律。而她的手远比他想象中的要小，却因为经年累月的挥剑而和他一样留下了些茧子。

“怎么了？”贝雷丝轻声问，“……又生气了？”

“我哪有那么容易生气。”菲力克斯深呼吸了一番后说道，“你再睡一会儿吧，等风雪小了我们再往回走。到时候请玛努艾拉老师开些药，你应该很快就会好。”

她听他说得认真，忍不住说道：“以前生病的时候，父亲也总是这样唠叨。如果我不好好吃药，他还会生气。不过他煮的东西不怎么好吃，哄人入睡的摇篮曲也会唱走调……”

“……你想他了？”

“我有时候也会想，要是父亲还在的话……”贝雷丝忽然有些哽咽，“那该有多好。”

“我知道。”菲力克斯像是学着她先前的语气安慰道，“不过我煮的东西没那么糟糕，而且我唱歌也不会走调。”

“这么说的话，你是要唱摇篮曲给我听了？”

“别得寸进尺。”

她莞尔一笑，轻轻哼起小时候杰拉尔特唱过的童谣，又陷入到过往的回忆中。而他身上那股柑橘香被他的体温和不远处的篝火一烘，变得愈加清晰，宛若安神的良药，温暖而宁静。

菲力克斯暗暗打着拍子，听着她的声音越来越低，最后消弭在外面传来的风声里。他望着她发呆，脑海里却是思绪万千，理不清个所以然来，只是朦朦胧胧地念着想要让时间再慢些过。可他很快又想到了先前提及的未来之事，不知三四年之后到底会是个什么模样。而贝雷丝忽然发出几声梦呓，不连贯地念着帝弥托利的名字。他猛然一惊，心也跟着慢慢下沉，连着五年前的话又浮现在了耳边，振聋发聩：

“……我这一生与那种事无缘……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 菲力克斯舞会的时候在塔上说的话可真是官方给的，不是我乱编（喂


	6. 玫瑰色的大河

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但战争的本性便是如此。它让旧友反目，亲人别离。无论最初举兵的理想多么崇高，理由多么正义，到头来仍逃不出血流成河、一将功成万骨枯的丑恶嘴脸。可人类总学不会倾听和理解，老是固步自封，难以接受不同的意见。谁若是想发出些不同的声音，不是早早被封了口，就是要靠剑和鲜血来为自己赢得说话的权利。

暴风雪在半夜的时候停住了，只剩下呼啸的北风。山洞里的篝火仍旧烧得很旺，映得洞穴里的石头影影绰绰的。菲力克斯中间又拿魔法添了几次火，余下的时间便保持着同一个姿势。他怀里的人枕得他的肩膀微微发酸，但他打心底里乐意承受那份重量——或许他还渴望着更多。

待到风也止了，夜里便陷入一片死寂，几乎能听到夜雪结冰的声音。贝雷丝一直昏昏沉沉地睡着，不时被噩梦和发烧所困扰，偶尔仍发出些意义不明的呓语。而怀抱着她的人睡得极浅，不时睁了眼摸摸她的额头。等到天色渐明，外面的狼群忽然像是发了颠，此起彼伏地“唱起歌来”。菲力克斯于是一只手握了佩剑，一双眸子犹如猎犬般警戒着四周。后来狼嚎声逐渐消失，他这才松懈下来，只是再也睡不着，只能暗暗数着贝雷丝的睫毛——他早解了那布条，盼着她醒来后便能重见光明。

说来也古怪，他以前遇到暴风雪时，总觉得煎熬，好像那雪再也停不下来似的。可现下仿佛一眨眼的工夫，太阳便要从地平线升起。他甚至不想去叫醒她，没来由地念着她醒来之后，他那番胡话就要应验。他向来不怎么信鬼神，也不爱祈祷，但此刻内心却惴惴不安，患得患失。然而这种情感究竟算是什么，他也说不清。

“你早就喜欢上老师了吧？”希尔凡在那次“地狱锅”之后如此问道。

菲力克斯原以为他又在调侃，然而当他皱起眉要斥责这个吊儿郎当的儿时好友时，希尔凡却是一脸认真地看着他。于是他像是心虚般地小声否认，可那名“花花公子”板起脸来，一本正经地对他说教道：“你要是连这种事都口是心非的话，之后一定会后悔的。”

他盯着红发青年，却说不出自己“已经在后悔了”，只好微微昂了头，略显倨傲地说：“与其对我说这种话，你不如多担心一下自己。老是这副游手好闲的模样，你才是那个会后悔的人。”

希尔凡先是意外地发出一声可笑的怪声，接着嘟囔道：“我倒是没料到你在这种事上也这么敏锐……”

“不是敏锐，是你太明显了而已。”菲力克斯不耐烦地说，“在英古莉特面前连话都说不利落的家伙，我可不觉得你的建议有什么说服力。”

“你这张嘴啊……”希尔凡无何奈何地胡乱揉了揉头发，“我真是十分同情老师。你这个一贯如此的‘毒舌’就够受的了，现在又加上一个闹脾气的殿下……”

菲力克斯立刻沉了脸，不悦地说：“别把我和那头山猪相提并论。”

希尔凡撇了撇嘴，又伸了个懒腰，说道：“要是哪天殿下变回了以前那个他，你可不能再像现在这样不坦率了。毕竟重要的事情就要说出来……不是吗？”

“多嘴多舌。”菲力克斯生硬地回应道，“当下最重要的就是活下去，余下的事无足轻重。”

他还记得希尔凡听了后冲他连连苦笑。而他心中烦躁，那之后在训练场接连砍坏了许多练习用的木桩。

这时洞穴里渐渐亮了起来，一丝绵长的晨光落在了入口。斯灵马发出一声鼻鸣后，挪了挪自己的蹄子，调转了方向冲着洞口观望。菲力克斯收住思绪，低头望着怀里的那个人。而贝雷丝不知何时醒了过来，正迎上了他的目光。他略略一惊，仍是不习惯和她这样四目相对。在她看不见的时候，他反而能表现得更自然、更大胆些。可现下她拿那双翠绿色的眸子盯着他看，又离得这样近，倒叫他手足无措，眼睛不知该往哪里瞧。

“原来不是梦啊。”贝雷丝有些没头没脑地说，还伸了手去戳了他的脸颊，仿佛是在确认自己真的又能看见了似的。可她整个人仍是恹恹的，说话也带着很重的鼻音。

“莫名其妙。”黑发青年嘟囔道。只是他的脸上也开始发烫，惹得他一时分不清到底是谁在发烧。“你梦到什么了？”他又想起她先前的梦呓，于是出声问道。

“好多。战场、鲜血……记不太清了。”

他“嗯”了一声，却始终没提帝弥托利的事。贝雷丝吸了吸鼻子，慢腾腾地坐直了身子，后知后觉地意识到自己枕着菲力克斯的肩膀睡了一晚。她不好意思地望着他，这才反应过来梦里的柑橘香源自何处。

“你也很绅士嘛。”贝雷丝讪讪着夸赞道，嘴角弯出了一丝弧度。

“我好歹是个贵族。”菲力克斯记着她先前的话，回敬道。他本想活动一下酸涩的肩膀，却发觉自己还抓着她的手。而她也意识到了，苍白的脸上显出两朵红云，不知如何是好。最后两人都僵在原地，手却还是那样握着，透过颤抖的指尖传递些难以言喻的心意。如果不是贝雷丝又开始咳嗽，他们或许还要再那么待上许久——不动不说，也几乎没有眼神的交汇，可若是谁先松了手，就好像输掉了这场“比试”一样。

菲力克斯见状取了水和干粮，两人便又回到隔火相望的距离，仍是一言不发。过了一会儿他重新绑其头发来，而她像是发现了新大陆一样直愣愣地盯着他看，连手上的一片干酪都忘了吃。他被她盯得浑身不自在，终于皱着眉问：“你干吗？”

“好奇。”贝雷丝眨了眨眼睛，“我一直都想知道你是怎么把头发梳成那样的。”

“……无聊。你就不能好好吃东西吗？”

她低头咬了一小口干酪，有些含糊不清地说：“但我还是没看明白。”

“你就算看明白了又能怎样？”

“梳个相同的发型？”她边嚼边打趣道，“……看，还说不是凶巴巴的？”

菲力克斯“啧”了一声，说了句“这有什么难的”，可耳边的一缕碎发不知为何怎么也拢不上去。而他对面的人还是那样盯着他看，让他心烦意乱，最后不得不转过身去，胡乱梳了个马尾了事。打那之后他也不再看她，自顾自地收拾整理，又给斯灵马喂了些燕麦饼和胡萝卜。

贝雷丝暗暗发笑，起了身随着他慢慢往山洞外走，翩然而至的阳光微微刺痛了她的双眼。天气依旧很冷，只是不再像暴风雪来临时那般冷彻骨髓。雪还没冻实，踩上去便没过了脚踝，蓬蓬松松的，留下一地人和马经过的印记。而她玩心四起，捏了团白雪掷出去，正中他的后背。

“得一分！”她欢呼道，但很快又咳嗽了起来。

菲力克斯果然皱着眉转过头来，一边不耐烦地念叨着她“还在发烧”，一边不由分说地把正张牙舞爪的她扛上了马。贝雷丝抱怨了一句，又要把身上的披风还给他。而他跨上马，自她身后握了缰绳，说道：“老实待着。”

“可你也会着凉吧？”

“这点儿冷对于法嘉斯人来说，算不了什么。”他轻哼了一声，催了马前行，“你该庆幸我刚刚没有还手。否则打雪仗这种事我可是不会输的。”

她忍不住笑道：“我能想象。”

菲力克斯顿了顿，又说：“小时候那头山猪只会靠蛮力，毫无章法。希尔凡懒懒散散的，是英古莉特的手下败将。不过兄长大人……我哥哥总能出其不意地偷袭我。”

“像我刚刚那样？”

他轻轻笑了一声，并不答话，只是说了句“抓稳了”，之后便带着她疾驰而去。一路上两人没怎么再交谈，偶尔菲力克斯会提醒贝雷丝一句，还要她注意休息眼睛。她倒也顺从，就那样闭着眼靠着他，不时会被他近在咫尺的呼吸声扰得心神不宁。她竭力将那近乎拥抱的姿势当作是共同骑马时不得已的举动，而他也是如此，捏紧了缰绳于皑皑白雪中寻着回程的路。

天上的浮云走得很快，时而遮了日光，投在地上便是一番光影轮转，雪景也由此变得活泼起来。早春的生机虽被这场大雪所掩盖，却还是在些不显眼的小地方表露出来。几株红醋栗不知从何处探出头，结了霜的果实晶莹剔透的，煞是可爱。而动物们早就急不可耐，窸窸窣窣地在雪地上留下些心急的脚印。

两人虽然沉默以对，但呼出的白气却交织在一起，连着不规律的心跳和彼此的温度结成一张无形的网，牵一发而动全身。谁也说不清究竟是想快些回去，还是这样一直走下去。然而这些乱麻似的思绪终是难以理得清清楚楚，等到他们见了先前狩猎时的猎鹰，不多时便和前来搜寻的队伍会合。众人自是松了一口气，一路上问东问西的。而他们也纷纷回归了自己该有的模样：学生和老师，伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵的嫡子与背负着赛罗司教会之人。至于那些萌芽似的情感，却也像是被雪掩埋，藏在某个不为人知的角落。

加尔古·玛库果然热闹起来。光是闻讯赶来的人便围了几层，似乎人们迫切地需要这样一个鼓舞人心的故事来振作精神。一时间大修道院里喜气洋洋，竟像是打了场胜仗、班师凯旋似的。贝雷丝原想要下马去和人群寒暄一番，但终究是被菲力克斯伸手拦住，只得老老实实地坐在那儿。

“你先把病养好了。”他耳语道。而他很快觉察到一道目光落在他身上，比冬夜里的寒风还要凛冽。于是他微微仰起头，在城楼上的阴影里见到了帝弥托利。王子盯着他们看，蓝眼睛里掺杂着些同往日不一样的东西——如释重负和讶异，就好像他没料到他们竟是这样一起回来的。而有那么一瞬，他似乎挣脱了“死者的束缚”，变得对活着的人眷恋起来。可那表情转瞬即逝，他又和平时一样，对周围的一切充满了敌视与怨恨。

菲力克斯和他对望了一会儿，那样子宛若心生愠怒的独狼，正咬着后齿发出警告似的低吼。而金发的“狮子”居高临下地审视着他，之后很快转身离去，只在拐角处留下披风的一抹幽蓝。

贝雷丝的风寒好得很快，在大军南下前便已恢复如初，但玛努艾拉还是多让她喝了几天特制的草药汤剂，并且禁止她在出发前再去训练场。

“你得好好保存体力，老师。”这位美艳的前歌姬劝道，“接下去会是一场苦战。”

当然，每个人都知道密尔丁一役有多难。尽管里刚家答应合作，可依着库罗德的性子，谁也没办法打包票那是板上钉钉的承诺。而青狮子的学生们也逐渐意识到，接下去不得不和其它学级的同窗们在战场上兵刃相见。尽管菲力克斯和帝弥托利会对众人说“不去看对方的脸”，可取人性命本就不是件愉快的事，更何况面对的是那些曾经一同生活过、欢笑过的人。

但战争的本性便是如此。它让旧友反目，亲人别离。无论最初举兵的理想多么崇高，理由多么正义，到头来仍逃不出血流成河、一将功成万骨枯的丑恶嘴脸。可人类总学不会倾听和理解，老是固步自封，难以接受不同的意见。谁若是想发出些不同的声音，不是早早被封了口，就是要靠剑和鲜血来为自己赢得说话的权利。

等到了战场上，却只有死人与活人的区别。至于每个人有着怎样的过去，家乡是何貌，爱过什么人，抱持着什么信念……这些都无足轻重，将来不会在历史上留下任何痕迹。因此所谓的“正史”更显得乏味苍白，还不如街头老伯的小段子生动有趣，不过是得胜的一方为了强调自己如何名正言顺地赢了战争，添上的几笔注释罢了。

王国军一路上行事低调，不仅收了法嘉斯王家的旗子，还多换作旅行商人的打扮，依次分批地前往阿密多大河。待临近了密尔丁大桥，将士们又纷纷牵马行进，让奔波的马匹也得以休息。

阿密多河波澜壮阔，河水奔腾不止，一眼望不到对岸的情形。如堡垒一般的大桥连接了两岸，直直通往帝国的领地。清晨时河上起了层雾，遮天蔽日，就连天上的飞马与飞龙都看不清晰，守卫之人还道那团阴影是水鸟迁徙。而王国军趁着朦胧集结，等到进攻的号角响起时早已穿过浓雾，一时吼声震天。帝国军这才匆忙应战，拉蒂丝拉瓦派重兵把守了桥上的要塞，又急火火地向帝都安巴尔送信，请求支援。

贝雷丝将兵力分了三路：英古莉特和西提斯行动灵活，率着飞马与飞龙骑兵绕到后方，阻断敌方的援军；帝弥托利自然是要直入敌阵的，于是大部分的将士便都跟着他。一路上虽然重甲兵和骑兵不断，又有魔兽出没，但王子的确神武，“阿莱德巴尔”所到之处哀嚎不断。再加上吉尔伯特与罗德利古等人在侧保驾护航，帝弥托利不多时便已杀出一条血路，颇有直捣黄龙之势。而贝雷丝自己带了一队教会骑士团，同菲力克斯和卡多莉奴趁乱奇袭，止住了弓箭手的箭雨，占领了桥上的中枢要塞。虽然两军兵力悬殊，但王国军攻其不备，抢得先机，很快扭转了劣势。

等到贝雷丝等人重新同大部队会合，王国军已逼近拉蒂丝拉瓦的所在，只是对方摆出防守之势，固若金汤，一时难以突围。她四下搜寻着帝弥托利，直到于刀光剑影中睨到一抹蓝色，方才放下心来。而王子身边不知何时多了个熟悉的身影，贝雷丝先是吃了一惊，眯了眼细细看去后才发现竟是杜笃。

“你右边！”菲力克斯冲她大喊道，“……别发呆！”

他的话音未落，托隆魔法的银光已经击中了袭击者。贝雷丝收敛心神，侧身避开对方刺来的一剑，而手上的“天帝之剑”跟着一出，顷刻间扫荡了周围的一片敌人。

“在战场上分神……你是真的想死吗？”菲力克斯果然斥责道。

她讪笑了一下，说：“再帮我一下。”

他斜了她一眼，敏锐地问：“帮你杀出条路去偷袭拉蒂丝拉瓦？”

“瞒不过你。”贝雷丝点了下头，又指了指自己背上的一张弓。

菲力克斯抹了一把脸颊沾上的鲜血，从腰间又抽出另一把佩剑，嘟囔道：“……拿你没办法。”

她闻言一笑，同他一道往敌将的后方奔去。

两军鏖战，金戈铁马，声势震天。长矛、羽箭和黑魔法的光密密麻麻的，而龙吼与马鸣交织在一起，和着兵甲剑刃相撞之声，自是铿锵澎湃。尽管吟游诗人的小曲和寓言书里的骑士故事多将交战之事描述得气势恢宏，可磅礴之下却是哀嚎不断，血肉横飞，血水甚至流淌到了阿密多河里，染成了玫瑰之色。王国军同帝国军的血混在一起，却是以“死亡”这种方式对彼此生出理解和共鸣——无论是谁，都流着红色的血；无论立场如何，人皆有一死。可等到尸山堆积，谁又能辨得清这些无名将士？

菲力克斯持了两柄剑在手，如有横扫千军之势。一时间只见得剑光飞舞，宛若白日流星，双剑所到之处犹如开出盛放的红莲。他那双暗红色的眸子也像染了血，如鹰似狼，直扑“猎物”的命门。而贝雷丝取了背上的“帕提亚”，弯弓搭箭，将远处的敌人从马背上射落，又补了菲力克斯的死角，让他使起剑来更加行云流水。两人平日里切磋拆招惯了，此刻不需言语，配合起来天衣无缝，不多时已到了拉蒂丝拉瓦的所在之处。

贝雷丝持了三枚龙骨箭，瞄着飞龙的左翼不间断地射去，立刻叫那猛兽失去了平衡。那位帝国将领还未来得及作出反应，“天帝之剑”已经缠上了她座骑的脖颈。贝雷丝再用力一拉一拽，那龙更是吃痛，不断哀吼着扭动身子，很快将拉蒂丝拉瓦从半空甩了下来。菲力克斯飞身上前，拿手中的“墨丘利”将她钉在了地上。

“敌将已死！”他朗声说道。

这时早有周围士兵将此话传出，王国军于是士气大振。而帝国方面群龙无首，很快溃不成军，法嘉斯的旗子最终在密尔丁大桥上飘扬。期间虽有增援，但洛廉兹败走，菲尔迪南特被英古莉特所杀，都未对战局造成任何影响。只是英古莉特在战后久久地望着同窗的尸身，不由垂下泪来。而希尔凡立在一边，半句安慰的话也说不出口，只得轻拍着她的肩膀。亚修、梅尔赛德斯和雅妮特全都沉着脸，心里极不是滋味，半分取胜的喜悦也无，只能双手合十，为菲尔迪南特做上一番祷告。

“哭什么？……这便是为那个女人卖命的下场。”帝弥托利冷冰冰地说。

众人抬了头，见他瞋目裂眦，浑身浴血，仿佛地狱来的修罗，仍带着一股骇人的杀气。菲力克斯的剑早已出鞘，毫不客气地直指着他的咽喉，怒斥道：“别在这会儿也表现得像个混蛋一样！”

“你这是在同情敌人吗，菲力克斯？”帝弥托利说着挥了下“阿莱德巴尔”，毫不示弱地与他对峙。

贝雷丝本在与杜笃交谈，两人闻得骚动皆是一惊，急忙赶了过去。而她双眉紧皱，快步往菲力克斯和帝弥托利中间一横，又取了腰间的“天帝之剑”，厉声喝止道：“够了！你们两个像什么样子？”

她此话一出，周围的人连大气都不敢喘，深知惹了老师发怒绝不会有好下场。菲力克斯和帝弥托利虽还摆着动手的架势，又向对方怒目而视，但见了贝雷丝拔剑，倒都小心翼翼地盯着老师手里的武器。最后两人竟颇有默契地嘟囔了句“多管闲事”，接着纷纷收手，背过身去谁也不看谁。

贝雷丝也不理睬他们，收了剑走到英古莉特身边，先是祷告了一番，然后蹲下身子轻声说道：“我还记得他的红茶……”

英古莉特再也忍不住，扑到她怀里大哭起来。而她见了心下难过，那番愧疚又跃上心头，于是低低地自责道：“是我能力不足，救不了自己的学生……”

菲力克斯听了后想着像往常一样反驳她两句，却见到了帝弥托利眉头紧锁的模样——王子的目光落在老师身上，一时竟显出几分悔意。而他的嘴唇翕动，似乎想对她说些什么，但最终还是转了身离去，惟有杜笃从主君的唇上读出了那句没说出的话：

“不是你的错。”


	7. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她听了后先是一惊，好像她那些纷乱的思绪、缠在她身上那些看不见的线，和她那一丝软弱与迷惘统统被他看了去。当她望向他那双一向锐利的眸子时，却在他双眼里看到了从未见过的温柔。而他的笑容宛若冬日的暖阳，能融开她心上的坚冰与棘刺。

密尔丁大桥的战事告捷，王国军自然士气大振，一洗之前的疲态和萎靡。照这个势头下去，攻下梅利赛乌斯要塞似乎并不是什么难事，就连帝都安巴尔都将是王国军的“囊中之物”。许多将士都念着这是因为有女神的照拂，而他们的王便是被神明选中的那个“天之子”。若是和平年代，个人崇拜与盲目的信仰大抵不是什么好事。可现下兵荒马乱的，人们多少需要点儿心灵上的寄托。

于是赛罗斯教会的声望也跟着“水涨船高”。大修道院虽还未恢复往日的荣光，但人们已将祈祷和晚课重新当作是日常的一部分。一些原本倒向帝国的贵族们早已断了给教会的捐赠，这会儿又纷纷变得慷慨起来，筹出些可观的款子说是要“支持神圣的法嘉斯王国军”——信仰和立场自是不牢固的，见风使舵才是人的本性。

当贝雷丝主持读书会或是圣歌会时，大圣堂里总是人头攒动，人人都称她是大司教的继任者，甚至将她比作女神苏谛斯的代言人。然而这时常让她感到不自在，倒不是因为她再听不到苏谛斯的声音，而是她的肩上老像是压着一副千斤重担，四肢也绕着看不见的提线——另一头系着王国、军队、教会……那些突然而至的责任。因此闲暇时她不由怀念起那些做佣兵的日子，虽然总与危险相伴，可却自由自在、四海为家，踏过了芙朵拉的许多角落。更重要的是，杰拉尔特是她遮风避雨的港湾。但现在，她只有她自己。没人再能告诉她应当做些什么。而她却需要充当起“教师”的角色，引导着别人去寻找属于他们的路。人人都想向她倾诉，或是从她那里获得救赎，可没什么人真的在意她并非神明那般无坚不摧。

“你的剑还是这么慢……你是想要提前退休了吗，老师？”菲力克斯毫不留情地说。而“老师”二字也被他念得抑扬顿挫，充满了挑衅意味。他的剑式依旧凌厉，剑刃差点儿削断了贝雷丝的额前的一缕刘海。

她微微一笑，也不着恼，挥剑挡了他的攻击，然后借力打力，将菲力克斯的剑身推向了另一侧。他双眉一凛，后撤了一步来调转剑尖的方向。而贝雷丝却像是预见到他的行动，早早封锁了他的招式，接着连连进攻，一时间只听得金属相碰的清脆声响回荡在训练场上。

说来也怪，她的那些“杂念”会在挥剑时暂时消失，让她心里头一片宁静，却又不是空虚，眼前只有剑光，而脑海里也只想着该如何应对菲力克斯接下去的进攻。她对自己说或许因为他是个“劲敌”的缘故，但又或许那是因为他是他而已——他不需要对她说太多的话，他能从剑上懂她。

“有破绽。”贝雷丝低声说。

菲力克斯吃了一惊，立刻感到手腕发麻。而她已经到了他眼前，把长剑倏地往他脖颈一横，仰了头问道：“还不算慢吧？”

他嘟囔了一句“侥幸”，注意力却很快集中到了她此刻红彤彤的脸上。汗珠顺着她脸颊滚落，接着在她的下巴尖上凝滞，最后落在他不敢去瞧的地方。她还在轻轻地喘，他甚至能感觉到她呼出的热气。若不是他们之间还横着一柄泛着寒光的长剑，他脑海里那些乱糟糟的念头几乎像是脱了缰的野马，吵嚷着叫他做些什么。可究竟要做些什么呢？……那些声音也没说出个所以然来。

“你偶尔在转身时会有死角……”贝雷丝说着还剑入鞘，还比划了一番。可她眼前的人却像个泥塑一样愣在原地，没同往常那般在输了之后抓着她问东问西的。她抹了把脸，捋顺了被汗水浸湿的刘海，然后将长发束成了马尾。“你还好吗？”她拿手在他眼前晃了晃，“……难道是让你受打击了？”

菲力克斯回过神，像猫那样下意识地去挡她的手，却只是触碰到了她的指尖——如果他再果决一点，那或许他能趁着这个间隙再次握住她的手，然后像之前那样抓着不放，牵着她到中庭去看看星星。可她的指尖划过他的掌心，他却没勇气合上手掌，到最后只好板着脸，低低地说：“我才不会因为输给你一次就要哭鼻子。”

贝雷丝好笑地看着他，说道：“这么说的话，你之前输给我那么多次，所以就偷偷哭过鼻子了？”

“你别随便曲解我的话。”

她见他一本正经，眼神泛着一丝凶光，眉头又皱得极紧，不由得笑出声来，说：“我也很难想象你哭鼻子的样子。不过希尔凡好像提过，说‘菲力克斯小时候又粘人又是个爱哭包’之类的。”

“他跟你说这些做什么？”菲力克斯几乎是咬牙切齿地说，“……他死定了。”

“我猜他大概是想说‘菲力克斯也有可爱的一面’吧。”贝雷丝还是在笑，腾出双手去捏他的脸颊。而他竟也没躲，任由她给自己弯出了个笑脸。“你该多笑笑。”她看着他说。

黑发青年望着她的笑容，嘴角也延展出相似的弧度。当她将手移走时，他的微笑还留在脸上。“这么多天了，你终于有了些不同的表情。”他轻声说，“……是你该多笑笑。”

她听了后先是一惊，好像她那些纷乱的思绪、缠在她身上那些看不见的线，和她那一丝软弱与迷惘统统被他看了去。当她望向他那双一向锐利的眸子时，却在他双眼里看到了从未见过的温柔。而他的笑容宛若冬日的暖阳，能融开她心上的坚冰与棘刺。

“谢谢。”她有些笨拙地说。或许她该说点儿别的，可一时却想不出合适的话来。

他意外地看着她，问：“谢什么？”

“……很多事。”

“你要是真的想谢我，就多为自己想想。再说如果你道谢是因为很多事，那我……”菲力克斯顿了一下，似乎意识到自己在说些轻率又没头没脑的话，“我不该只得到一句‘谢谢’作为回报。”

贝雷丝一愣，竟是没料到他会如此回应。但她转念一想，自己确实没有向他实实在在地道过谢，于是问道：“你会喝酒吗？”

“啊？”菲力克斯扬起了眉毛，声调也跟着升了上去，“当然会。我又不是小孩子。你问这个干吗？”

她神神秘秘地一笑，嘀咕道：“以前玛努艾拉老师总拉着我诉苦，我也就藏了几瓶上好的葡萄酒招待她。没想到那些酒现在竟然还在，主厨说他‘一直好好地帮我收着呢！’”

“……所以你想这么来谢我？”他有些哭笑不得，“我不得不说你的思维方式十分奇特。”

“那你想要什么？”贝雷丝瞥了他一眼，“稀奇的剑？古董匕首？打猎用的弓？”

他也说不出个所以然来，脱口而出了个“你”字，却猛然反应过来，脸上跟着一红。“……你的酒量似乎不怎么好吧？”他胡乱地改口道。

“谁说的？”她听了后略略挑衅似地看着他，“你要和我比试一下吗？”

“幼稚。”菲力克斯轻哼了一声，“既然是好酒，就要好好品尝，免得糟蹋了。”

贝雷丝眨了眨眼，说：“那我去和蕾切尔说，请她准备些鞑古扎的乳酪和达斯卡熊肉干。”

“‘蕾切尔’？”他重复了一遍这个陌生的名字。

“喏，就是那个在战斗结束后跑来和公爵大人说想要加入王国军的女孩子。”贝雷丝低声说，“那时候战俘不少，也有些边境上的百姓因为常年战乱想要跟着王国军走……公爵大人也就留下她了。她是个聪明又勤快的好孩子。”

蕾切尔虽然年纪轻轻，可做起事来井井有条，有时连锥里尔都要抱怨两句她“抢了”他的工作。众人在得知她的悲惨身世后，更是生出几分同情与怜悯，因此对她多有照拂。而她也并不因为失去亲人自怨自艾，反而时常挂着微笑，很快就同周围的人打成了一片。

“我那老爹还真是一如既往地喜欢当老好人。”菲力克斯跟着她往食堂的方向走，“不过也总该是要当心点儿，毕竟帝国这回恼羞成怒，想在古隆达兹平原扳回一城。”

——由皇帝亲征。

“艾黛尔贾特……”贝雷丝叹了口气，“我一直觉得她有她的理由，但……”

“……没办法坐下来谈判。”他接着说完了她想说的话，“战争一向如此。一种理念同另一种理念的分歧。谁赢了，谁就取得了话语权……所谓的‘正义’。阿德剌斯忒亚帝国的皇帝有这种觉悟。相比之下，我们的王却还像个闹脾气的小鬼。”

贝雷丝念起帝弥托利，露出一丝苦笑，感慨道：“复仇就像个怪圈——在报仇雪恨的那一刻，又要生出新的仇恨来。一个人既是复仇者，又是夺人性命的刽子手，总要陷到‘杀人’与‘被杀’的恶性循环里。”

“所以‘复仇’这件事本身就没有意义。死人不会因此而复活，也不会知道自己的大仇已报，并为此感到欣喜——那都是活着的人因为怜悯自己而臆想出来的。”

“可放下仇恨并不是件容易的事……我明白的。”

“我也明白。”菲力克斯低声附和道，“对仇敌施以宽容本身就很难了，但最难的部分是接受现实，摆脱过去的束缚，然后原谅自己。”

她又轻叹了一声，问：“你做到了吗？”

他顿了顿，说：“我说过了，那很难。可我也知道，我需要去珍惜活着的人。”

贝雷丝点了点头，轻车熟路地从主厨隐秘的小柜子中取了葡萄酒，倒在醒酒器里。时至深夜，食堂里空荡荡的，只偶尔有些睡不着的将士坐在角落里喝闷酒。那个名叫“蕾切尔”的女孩儿果然手脚麻利，很快准备好了乳酪和肉干，笑眯眯地祝福他们有个愉快的夜晚，可菲力克斯却没从她的眼睛里瞧出半分笑意。而他总觉得她相当面熟，只是一时记不起在哪里见过。那感觉慢慢凝成了一团阴云，始终萦绕在他的脑海里。

“不好喝吗？”贝雷丝见他小口小口啜着酒，于是出声问道。

“没有。”菲力克斯回过神来，“这是阿鲁比聂产的葡萄？”

“你尝得出？”她微微睁大了眼睛。

“我好歹是个贵族。”他带点儿得意地说，细细回味着舌尖上那股酸涩感，“有些东西我还是有所了解的。”

“你真是个奇怪的人。”她嚼着乳酪嘟囔道。

“为什么？”

“我总觉得你好像变了很多，可又像什么都没变。”贝雷丝托着腮，直视着他的眼睛说道。

菲力克斯习惯性地挪开视线，垂着眼抿着杯子里的红酒。“……比如？”他问。

“以前你总是在自己身边划出一道界线，和大家保持着距离。可现在你似乎……离得近了些，不再是那个只懂得挥剑的‘菲力克斯’。但你却又还是你。”

他将笑意隐藏在酒杯后，轻声说：“我一直是我。”

贝雷丝又喝了一大口酒，好像这样能使她忘掉烦恼，多些说话的勇气似的。而酒精确实不负所望，渐渐染红了她的脸颊，让她生出一股轻飘飘的感觉，仿佛身体不再受重力的束缚，能在云端翩翩起舞。至于那些缠住她的“重物”，似乎也一下子消失不见，令她重新回归到她自己，而天地间的事物都由此变得美好起来。

“希尔凡是对的，你的确有可爱的一面。”她有些含糊不清地说。

菲力克斯听罢又有些脸红，可他很快皱起眉头，望着“牛饮”的老师说道：“酒是这种喝法吗？”

“不是吗？”贝雷丝又咬起了一块达斯卡熊肉干，“玛努艾拉老师说，‘酒只有大口喝了，才能发挥它该有的功效。’”

“对于你这种酒量差的人来说，那显然不是个好建议。”他说着起身去夺她手里的酒杯，“……我就说你不怎么会喝酒吧？”

“这只是刚开始。”她微微着了恼，争辩道。

“刚开始就已经这样了？”菲力克斯“啧”了一声，“这种酒后劲大，你明天可别叫头疼。”

“最后一杯！”贝雷丝在他抢走杯子之前，将那玫瑰色的液体一饮而尽。而菲力克斯高举着酒杯连连叹气，似乎他眼前的人已经忘了所谓的“道谢”，不过是寻了个机会借酒消愁罢了。这让他有些沮丧，可很快又想着她先前不知道已经这么做了多少次，也许从帝弥托利那样子之后她就一直如此——躲在他不知道的地方，一个人闷着，只能靠酒精入睡。

他想开口去问，可她不知何时晃到了食堂的另一头，和同在喝酒的将士们攀谈起来，之后一起说着“一定要在古隆达兹取胜”之类的话。他心里不是滋味，一边说着“她醉了”，一边拖着她往外走。

“你一直都是这样吗？”黑发青年有些不满地问。

“哪样？”

“……酒。”

“偶尔。”贝雷丝抬眼看着他，“你又要来对我说教吗？”

“不……没有。”菲力克斯低声说，“我只是希望你以后能告诉我。我……我可以陪着你的。”

她摇摇晃晃地打量了他一番，然后像是自言自语般地说：“你确实是长大了。”

“我到底要重复几遍？”他不由分说地一把将她扛了起来，“你别总是把我当成小孩子。”

她瞬间感到愈发头重脚轻，胸口也因为酒精的缘故而一阵烦闷，于是半真半假地抱怨着他“不够温柔”。而菲力克斯假装不耐烦地说了句“真会给人添麻烦”，接着就将她横抱在怀里，继续往她的房间走去。

“我真希望这一切早些结束。”贝雷丝半闭着眼，倚着他忽然说道。

“……然后呢？”

“然后？”她呢喃道，“……我想回家去。”

菲力克斯听了后愣了一下，忽然意识到她从未提过她的家乡。而贝雷丝很快自嘲似地笑了一声，又接着说：“可我应该去哪儿呢？……我没有家。”

他一时间半个字也说不出来，仿佛借着月光看清了她的孤独和苦痛。他抱着她慢慢地走，直到她在他臂弯里沉沉地睡去，而那些看不见的重物好像也压在他的双臂之上。

“……我能给你一个家。”菲力克斯的声音沙哑，磕磕绊绊地低语着，自己也不知道当她醒来的时候还有没有勇气再说一遍相同的话。而当他说完之后，又立刻被一阵绝望所缠绕——在这场没有尽头的战事里，没人知道明天将会发生什么。是生是死？是赢是输？……他没办法许下一句像样的承诺，或许那不过是他心里最隐秘的愿景罢了。


	8. 狮子、鹫、复仇之火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……我没有家。”帝弥托利听到她这么说。他的瞳仁紧缩，一瞬间忘了呼吸的方法。“家”的概念之于他也显得遥远又陌生，倾覆于战火中，埋葬在废墟和瓦砾之下。家在哪儿？家人在哪儿？是他脑海里那些声音吗？……他在月光下哽咽着，眼前一片模糊。而他记忆里那个冷硬的童年玩伴此刻却认真地许着誓言，如同春日的夜风一样温柔。可那句话不知为何像是玫瑰的尖刺，又像是丛生的荆棘，一字一顿地扎在他的心上。

那些声音又在咆哮了，循环往复，从未间断过。

“杀了他们。杀了艾黛尔贾特。唯有如此，我们的魂灵才能够安息。”

诅咒声忽高忽低，带着一股奇特的回响。有时候说话的人是他的父亲和继母，有时候则是古廉。

周围是黑色的。他看不清他们的脸。

或许地狱本来也该是这种颜色，只是没什么人亲眼见过。而就算是亲眼见过，也很难有机会再向他人描述出来——一个充斥着压抑与绝望的地方，带着挥之不去的血腥气，而各类魔物盘踞其中，将一切美好吞噬殆尽。当然这自是人类的臆想，把人间的山穷水恶添油加醋一番，然后编织成了传说。如果非要类比的话，那地方更像是激战后的战场——血流成河、尸骨如山，将人类骨子里的恶意无限放大，仿佛杀戮和憎恶才是人与生俱来的天性。

年轻的王站在这片黑暗中双手合十，静静地聆听着。

“我会的。我会割下她的头颅，献上她的心脏——”

他戴着一顶荆棘织成的王冠，脚下是森森的白骨。他每走一步，都留下些鲜红的血迹，黏稠而腥臭，最后密密麻麻地汇聚成了一条血肉模糊的路。而那些亡魂发出阵阵悲鸣，震耳欲聋，直抵灵魂深处。

他充耳不闻，视若无睹。

若是亡者都能发声，那为何他只能听到他想听的声音？他曾取了那么多人的性命，为何却听不到他们的哀伤与怨恨呢？

他偶尔会这么问自己，但他并不在意答案究竟是什么。

虽然是陈词滥调，可光与影一直相辅相成，密不可分。他所处的世界里也不全是黑暗，那一点点光明总是如影随形，试图照亮他沉浸在深渊中的灵魂。

“别管我。”他不耐烦地说，“我不需要救赎。”

可那光亮星星点点，宛若漫天飞舞的萤火虫，在属于他的黑暗里越聚越多。他挥手想要轰走它们，却适得其反，被层层围绕。

——萤火仿佛她眼眸的颜色。

他回避着她的目光，心头有另一个声音不断低语着“他不该这么做”。而那音量越来越高，几乎盖过了亡者的诅咒声。他着了恼，取了佩剑出来，将那光团自上而下地劈开，重新回归到黑暗里。然而一阵宛若雷鸣的巨响过后，他周围的一切仿佛卷曲的墙皮，自烈火中剥落，直至焚成灰烬。火光重新映开了浓黑，照耀着他的瞳孔。他忽然觉得双手上黏着什么，这才发现是洗不掉的血迹。而他感到双臂沉甸甸的，似乎又重新承担起属于人间的重量。他再定睛一看，发现她倒在他的怀里，身上像是开出了朵朵血花。

“老师？……”

他慌张地喊。她却没有回应。

帝弥托利自噩梦中惊醒，受过伤的右眼隐隐作痛，连着头也跟着一起疼起来。他迟缓地坐直了身子，背上冷汗涔涔，心脏还未从惊吓的频率中缓和过来。

“殿下，你做噩梦了？”

他听到杜笃这么问。

“无聊的梦。”帝弥托利捂着右眼答道，又低头看了看自己的另一只手——噩梦几乎每天都有，可从未像这般真实过。

杜笃将一杯洋甘菊茶轻轻放在了他手边，接着摆了些三明治和糕点。他道了谢，却仍然没什么胃口，到最后只是抿了几口热茶，可依旧尝不出那茶该有的清甜。

“老师之前送了些资料来，还托我嘱咐殿下要注意身体。”

帝弥托利瞥了一眼那摞羊皮纸，知道贝雷丝像往常一样又将近况事无巨细地写了下来，包括士兵的伤亡状况，粮草的储量和支持王国的贵族数量等等。他虽然不再让她踏进枢机卿之间，却也不得不承认那些资料总能帮得上忙。而每当他见了那娟秀的字迹，仿佛能听到她在他耳边絮絮叨叨着，就好像上学时她在他面前亲自指导一般。

“殿下，老师一直都很关心你……”

他当然知道。每个人都在对他重复着相似的话。只是那双关切的眼睛老是让他难以喘息，好像只要再多看她一眼，她就要彻底闯进那片黑暗里，让他那些执念烟消云散——他本以为她是唯一一个能理解他的偏执的人。

“够了，杜笃。”帝弥托利站起身，心下烦闷不已，“我不想听。”

他出了枢机卿之间，而那名高大的达斯卡人习惯性地跟在他身后，保持着不远不近的距离。他也不知道该去哪儿，四下漫无目的地走。深夜的大修道院冷冷清清的，愈加肃穆庄严。春天终于显露出它应有的模样，让夜风送来些许暗香——或许是玫瑰，又或许是铃兰和百合。

帝弥托利循着月光往中庭走，食堂的一缕暖黄吸引了他的目光。他远远闻到些饭菜香，又听见将士们的喧闹声——他们带着几分醉意大声说着“一定要拿下古隆达兹”。那不算誓约的豪言壮语蓦地让他心头一颤，不禁为之动容，然后转而念着这些人都将性命系在了他的身上。他又垂下头望着自己的双手，先前梦里鲜血的黏着感还在，可那份属于人间的重量也同样落在了他的手上——它们拉住他，慢慢地将他从深渊拖向他本该在的地方。而他一半的灵魂仍在肆意咆哮，抗拒着往光明处走，反复吟诵着要他杀了艾黛尔贾特，不断拉扯着他的意志。他微微蜷起了身子，有些痛苦地捂住右眼，发出几声低吟。

“殿下……”

“我没事。”

年轻的王深呼吸了几番，拿指节揉着自己的太阳穴，忽然自那些咆哮声中听到了贝雷丝的声音。她也像那些将士们一样，带着几分醉意呼喊着“要在古隆达兹取胜”，然后像个孩童似的傻笑起来。帝弥托利不由得一愣，从未见过她这般失去往日的冷静，也从未记得她能同酒精扯上什么关系。然而他并不是在发梦，很快便见到了她那摇摇晃晃的身影。他立刻又吃了一惊，怎么也想不到拖着她走出来的人是菲力克斯。

他脑海中的声音全部消失了。

或许他本不该那么吃惊，因为他总能在老师身边见到儿时玩伴的身影——训练场上、大圣堂前的桥上，还有那次他们自暴风雪后共同归来时的马鞍上。他看她的眼神……他似乎明白的，比五年前多了许多不一样的情感。

帝弥托利朝杜笃摆了摆手，自己却慢慢地向前走，在玫瑰圃后屈着身，隐匿着踪迹。他的老师在别人面前显露出他从未见过的样子，甚至把软弱毫无保留地摊开——却不是对他。他以为她永远不会离开他，哪怕是他像现在这样回避她、推开她，她仍然会守着他。可这些他认为本该是一成不变的“真理”却不再是他熟悉的模样，如同流沙一样从他的指缝间溜走。等他想要再握紧时，手心里却空空荡荡的。

“……我没有家。”帝弥托利听到她这么说。他的瞳仁紧缩，一瞬间忘了呼吸的方法。“家”的概念之于他也显得遥远又陌生，倾覆于战火中，埋葬在废墟和瓦砾之下。家在哪儿？家人在哪儿？是他脑海里那些声音吗？……他在月光下哽咽着，眼前一片模糊。而他记忆里那个冷硬的童年玩伴此刻却认真地许着誓言，如同春日的夜风一样温柔。可那句话不知为何像是玫瑰的尖刺，又像是丛生的荆棘，一字一顿地扎在他的心上。

古隆达兹平原上弥漫着一层薄雾。不过与其说是雾，倒不如说是交战时扬起的沙尘与火攻留下的黑烟交织在了一起。那层烟霾仿佛灰色的穹顶，让一切都模模糊糊的。而陷入鏖战的三方愈加混乱，只能凭着己方的号角与旗帜辨认敌我。可到后来战事更为激烈，也就没人顾得上那么多，刀光剑影过后便是一片鲜血淋漓，再没了五年前学级战时的情谊与风骨。但现实如此，除了“你死我活”之外，很难找出别的法子来解决分歧。

在这场出乎意料的混战中，谁都显得有些狼狈，就连本应成竹在胸的阿德剌斯忒亚帝国也有些措手不及——离间了法嘉斯与同盟领却没讨得几分便宜，自己反而也被拖到一片混沌当中。艾黛尔贾特原本踌躇满志，可到了后来逐渐秀眉紧蹙，眼看着库罗德败退，王国军突破层层防线，直往帝国军的“咽喉要处”攻去。而古隆达兹平原又如同历史重演一般，再次变成了彻彻底底的“狮鹫之战”。

“我真该一早就把你拉过来啊，老师。”一席红衣的皇帝站在高处眺望着不远处的战场，目光追随着贝雷丝的身影——那一抹白绿在朦胧的日光下也格外耀眼，闪耀在千军万马之间，宛若象征希望的萤火。艾黛尔贾特轻轻叹了口气，握着“艾姆鲁”往漩涡的中心步去。

贝雷丝果然又见到了许多熟悉的面孔。她在对方迷惘的间隙挥剑，却并非要取他们的性命，而是避开要害不重不轻地砍上一剑，只叫他们暂时丧失还手的能力。当然这期间她又用了许多次“天刻之脉动”，从时间的缝隙中将那些曾经鲜活的人和回忆重新寻回来。

“天真！”菲力克斯冲她吼道，“照你这种做法，我们很快就会全军覆没的！”

她将因为吸入过多烟尘而昏过去的贝尔娜提塔从熊熊燃烧的塔台上背下来，而他像往常一样及时出现，挥剑解决了想要趁机袭击的帝国军。贝雷丝抹了把被火熏疼的双眼，讪笑道：“……说的也是。”

“你难道还要我在战场上告诉你如何分辨敌我吗？”菲力克斯似乎真的生了气，“心慈手软会让你也没命的！”

“我知道。”她走出几步，又望了望娇小的贝尔娜提塔，“可我没办法眼睁睁地看着他们死去……像菲尔迪南特那样。我也不想再让我的学生们互相残杀。”

“所以你又用了那个能力？……我说过了，你没办法去救所有人！”他严肃地说。

这时一小队敌军逐渐围了上来，于是他同她背靠着背，互相掩护着对方的死角，在敌阵中靠剑光划出道界限，然后逐渐杀出一条血路去。

“再说‘不让你的学生们互相残杀’……那这些将士们呢？他们也同样是人，可你怎么就下得去手了？”菲力克斯又揶揄道。

“所以你要说我‘虚伪’吗？”贝雷丝瞥了眼手上染上的鲜血，悲戚地问。

“哦，谢天谢地，你总算有些自知之明。”菲力克斯低低地说，“……但你知道我会说什么。”

“‘别乱来’？”

他轻哼了一声，说：“我下次得让你把这句话抄在手背上。”

她终于露出些许微笑，半开玩笑地对他说：“我还以为你会说‘我会守护你’之类的。”

菲力克斯一愣，接着半真半假地抱怨道：“我就说你只记得些细枝末节的东西。”

“我现在总是搞不清楚谁才是老师。”贝雷丝撇着嘴回击道。

他轻轻笑了笑，之后不再言语，与她一同在战场上将帝国军逼至绝境。等到硝烟四散，号角再次响起，一阵刺耳的金属摩擦声贯穿了整个平原，再接下去便是震天动地的怒吼。菲力克斯和贝雷丝对望了一眼，之后快步往声源赶去，很快于烟尘中看见了交战的两个影子。而两军将士仿佛是遵从了各自主君的意志，颇有默契地暂时停了手，在周围围了圈人墙出来。只是骑士们还握着各自的佩剑，远处弓箭手的箭尖也还瞄着对方的要害之处，双方依旧是剑拔弩张、一触即发的状态。

帝弥托利和艾黛尔贾特的身影纠缠在一起，红蓝相错，宛若演着多年前舞会上没有跳完的圆舞曲。只是他们无法回到年幼时的亲密无间，彼此间隔着一道无法逾越的深壑。而“阿莱德巴尔”同“艾姆鲁”不断相碰，发出铮铮之声，让这支舞变得面目狰狞，不休不止，好像唯有其中一方死去，那旋律才能真正画上休止符。

“你想要哪种死法？”他狞笑着问，蓝眼睛被复仇的火焰映出了深渊。

鲜血从艾黛尔贾特的手臂上流了下来，落在尘土之中。她握着武器的手微微地颤，可阿德剌斯忒亚帝国的皇帝仍旧昂着头，倨傲地答道：“在我达成我的目标之前，没有人能阻止我。你也不能，帝弥托利。”

艾黛尔贾特的话音未落，一道红光袭来，宛若天边的流火，直扑王子的面门。贝雷丝见状立刻扭转了时间，在修伯特伺机而动前挥出“天帝之剑”。那名阴沉的谋士双眉一凛，直往后连退几步，可披风还是被圣剑削去了大半。

“放箭！”修伯特命令道，“掩护皇帝陛下撤退！”

“……别想逃！”帝弥托利怒吼道。于是“阿莱德巴尔”带出道道劲风，斩落了围攻上来的数名敌军。他追着那团红影前行，再顾不上周围的情形。而他脑海中的那些声音在此刻肆意高喊，要他为他们复仇，要他杀了艾黛尔贾特。

“拖住他！”贝雷丝冲菲力克斯大喊道。她挥着“天帝之剑”在一片箭雨中穿梭，让那些瞄着王子的弓箭手们一一倒下。而菲力克斯飞身上前，将帝弥托利往后一拉，自己抬剑削断了漏网的数支羽箭。

“……你给我清醒一点！”他怒斥道，“这里还是战场，不是你的复仇俱乐部！……你这头山猪是真心想死吗？”

“闭嘴！让开！”帝弥托利吼道，“她是我的猎物。没人能阻止我杀了艾黛尔贾特！”

“幼稚！”菲力克斯斩落了数名围攻上来的骑士，“……我真该把你敲晕了捆回去。”

“我说过的，你要是挡路的话，我会连你一起砍了，菲力克斯。”

“那正好，”他冷笑道，“我早就想揍你一顿了。”

他们厌恶地瞪着彼此，仿佛两头发怒的野兽。可若是有谁以为这是偷袭的好机会，那下场便是血花四溅、身首异处，两人在酣战之余竟还颇有默契。等到帝国军死得死、逃得逃，两人周围堆出了一座“尸山”，而他们身上都染着敌军的血，却还是不肯停手，似乎要把这段时间累积的怨气统统发泄出来。最后贝雷丝着了恼，捡了柄银剑往他们中间一横，之后狠狠地在他们手臂上一一敲了一记。但没等她开口，帝弥托利和菲力克斯早已背对着背，各走向一边，似乎都不大想听她说教似的。她无奈地叹了口气，瞧着伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵急火火地赶来，劝说失了理智的王子退回到密尔丁大桥去。

“哪有你这种拖住人的方法？”她带些埋怨地对菲力克斯说。

“那是头发怒的山猪！”他微微提高了音量，“我还能怎么办？”

贝雷丝一时语塞，直愣愣地打量着他脸上细小的伤口和身上的血污，抿着嘴“嗯”了一声。而他望着她眉间的忧虑也叹了口气，低声说：“……总算是赢了这一局。”

她点点头，一股疲惫感铺天盖地而来，让她几乎有些眩晕。贝雷丝将目光又转到此时狼藉的战场，只见四周又是尸横遍野、血流成河，天地间苍凉一片，不禁悲从中来。

“……那孩子为什么在这儿？”她在恍惚中听到菲力克斯问。

“谁？……”

“蕾切尔。”菲力克斯念着那个略显陌生的名字，那团疑云又让他心下不快。他看着贝雷丝往蕾切尔的方向走，恍然间从那女孩儿的眼神里也瞧出了复仇的火焰。而他脑海里的迷雾被那火光逐渐驱散，浮现出另一个人的脸。

——兰道夫。

他的心脏骤然紧缩，立刻拔了剑奔上前去。而在电光火石之间，他似乎看到了父亲倒下去的模样，但很快场景变换，那个倒下去的人换成了他的老师。他知道她又用了女神之力，而他却被定格在时间的缝隙里，无能为力，只能反反复复地念着“别去”。可若非时间倒转，他就要失去父亲，再度饱尝失去至亲的痛苦——就这方面来说，他的确是理解帝弥托利的。只是复仇的火焰肆无忌惮地延烧，最终脱离了人的掌控，向四面八方辐射而去。

“该死！”菲力克斯咒骂道，手中的利剑刺穿了那名复仇者的身体，可熟悉的血花却在贝雷丝身上绽放。而她张开双臂，为帝弥托利挡住了致命的一击。

红色和她并不相称。

在那一瞬间，他周围的景物像是糖稀一般融化，成了浑浊的色块，他再看不清任何事物。五年前的悔恨再次缠绕上他，让他难以呼吸。而他又想到女神塔上那句“一生无缘”的浑话，手里的剑“哐啷”一声掉在地上。

“……忘记那些仇恨，然后活下去。”菲力克斯听见贝雷丝气若游丝地说。

帝弥托利直愣愣地看着她，一时间半个字也说不出来。她的血黏在他的手上，那股熟悉的黏着感几乎让他分不清噩梦与现实。他翕动着嘴唇，和梦里一样小心翼翼地开口叫了声“老师”。而她艰难地答应了一句，轻声说道：“我不会丢下你的。”

菲力克斯听后闭上眼，只觉得心在一点点地下沉，仿佛也要坠落到深渊中去。等他再睁开眼睛，却和帝弥托利的目光相遇——他像孩童般无助，声嘶力竭地对他说：

“救救她！”


	9. 黑雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我没疯，我清醒得很……比任何时候都清醒。”菲力克斯仰头看着帝弥托利，低吼道，“你给我听好了，山猪！你要是还保持这副半死不活的德性，那我现在就砍了你！法嘉斯……我们不需要你这种王！而你要是还有那么一星半点的自觉，就赶紧滚去收拾你留下的烂摊子，别再摆出一张阴沉的臭脸，看着像是守墓人，叫人倒胃口。”

芙朵拉几乎是毫无征兆地进入了雨季。雨水连绵不绝，把花圃里那些花儿们淋得无精打采，花瓣也五彩缤纷地散落了一地，倒给连日的灰暗总算添了点色彩。有时候人能从天气里嗅出季节的味道，而春天也许就是青草、泥土、花香与苔藓的混合气息。

古隆达兹会战的胜利的确给王国军打了一剂强心针，但伤亡不算轻，物资也几乎告罄，让原本胜利的喜悦打了个折扣。而军中对于接下去究竟是要进攻帝都还是王都又起了分歧，一时间争执不下，却也说不出个所以然来。

当将士们听说了贝雷丝为了保护王子受了重伤后，不禁连连叹息，许多人都自发地跑到医务室前送上些百合或是康乃馨，没多久就铺满了走廊。有人在为贝雷丝祈祷时自那扇虚掩的门的门缝中瞧见了他们主君，而他像个雕塑一样坐在一旁，不动不说，似乎在等着他的老师醒来。

帝弥托利垂着眼，脑海中那些诅咒声不知为何消失不见，让他蓦然间感到空荡荡的。若是在往常，他理应立刻拔剑杀了袭击贝雷丝的人，可那名女孩儿也丢了性命。而就算他将对方千刀万剐，他的老师也不会马上睁开双眼，然后在他耳边唠叨些让他烦躁的“大道理”——他现下竟无比怀念她的声音，他想听她念他的名字。

“帝弥托利。”

温柔的，细小的耳语。现在却只存在于他的记忆中。

复仇是个怪圈，像条衔尾蛇。复仇者成了新的杀人犯，旧的仇恨又催生出新的仇怨和因果，生生不息。他先前在恍惚中听得菲力克斯对他说着那名袭击者的本名和来历，而他过了许久才慢慢唤起那些记忆。

兰道夫。芙蕾伽。

帝弥托利似乎是第一次知道了他脚下那些亡魂枯骨的姓名。那一刻他从芙蕾伽的眼神里看见了同自己相似的火焰，他立刻明白那是属于复仇者的深渊。可芙蕾伽或许也并不是真的清楚该向谁寻仇，只是单纯地屈从于亡者的声音，就像他一样。而他究竟该向谁去复仇？艾黛尔贾特？科尔娜莉亚？抑或是阿德剌斯忒亚帝国？……那么在那之后呢？

窗外阴得很。一阵风吹起了外墙上攀爬的藤曼，和雨滴一起敲打在窗子上。

他们不会回来的。他心里有个微弱的声音说。复仇让人一无所有。复仇也让他身边的人承受着本不该属于他们的重担与伤痛。

如果当时真正下手杀了兰道夫的人是他，那么现在的情形会不会有所不同？……他反反复复地问自己，脑子里却是一团混乱——那片黑暗崩塌之后，只剩下烟尘弥漫的废墟，他像被困在混沌之中，踽踽独行。而先前他所厌恶的萤火也统统消失不见，让他无法寻觅到一个明晰的方向。

帝弥托利缓慢地抬起手，手指在半空悬了几秒，最后轻柔地落在贝雷丝的头发上。他小心翼翼地绕着她的发梢，看那白绿色的发丝缠住他的指尖，接着轻盈地滑落到床单上。

多奇怪。他认知里那个无坚不摧的老师像个洋娃娃一样躺在他的面前，双眸紧闭，他再看不到她眼中的那抹光。他没来由地想着或许她先前也是这样，在悬崖的瓦砾之下孤独地度过了整整五年。而他呢？他却没有找到她，反而还要埋怨她抛下了他。

“殿下。”

帝弥托利在恍惚中听见了罗德利古的声音。他过了好一会儿才把目光转向那个父亲一般的存在——他当时也为了保护他而从马上跌了下来，额头和手臂都受了伤。在某一个瞬间，他似乎觉得他要切切实实地失去他，就像他失去父母、失去古廉那般。而他差点儿又让他的儿时好友再次痛失至亲——菲力克斯站在罗德利古旁边，冷冷地盯着他。可他不知为何不敢去看他，只觉得他的目光像是把锋利的匕首，将他从里到外一点点地剖开，像被开膛破肚的猎物一样。

“你需要吃点东西，殿下。”伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵劝说道。他担忧地望着他，眉心的沟壑又深了几分。

帝弥托利瞥了眼杜笃手中的餐点，哑着嗓子说：“我没有胃口。我想等老师醒来了再吃。”

“殿下——”

罗德利古的话音未落，菲力克斯早已到了帝弥托利身边，那些掩藏在他心中的情绪终于完全失了控，像是火山爆发一样，一下子涌了出来——他抱着贝雷丝回大修道院，只觉得她像羽毛那样轻，而她的血黏在他手上的触感还依旧鲜明。他说过他要守护她，可她却在他面前倒了下去。

菲力克斯伸手揪着王子的披风，几乎是用尽了全身力气怒斥道：“你给我适可而止！你还要撒娇到什么时候？难道要等到我们都死了，你才能清醒过来吗？”

帝弥托利对上了他那双眼睛。四周忽然静极了，只剩下雨声。

“……你到底有没有身为主君的自觉？”菲力克斯的声音划破了难捱的寂静，“那么多人因为你幼稚的复仇赌上性命而战。可你呢？你在意过吗？”

他哑口无言。他认识了他那么多年，从来不记得菲力克斯什么时候这么生气过。那个曾经躲在古廉和希尔凡身后哭泣的菲力克斯。那个因为他而失去兄长的菲力克斯。那个一直叫他“山猪”的菲力克斯。

帝弥托利抿了下干燥的嘴唇，尝试着发出些许声音。他该说点什么去应对菲力克斯的连番诘问，可他像个犯了错的孩子，一句辩解也说不出。于是他垂了头，躲避着黑发青年锐利的目光，机械地重复着和之前相似的话：“我想等老师醒过来……”

菲力克斯冷笑了一声，似乎被他这句话惹得更加愤怒，几乎扼住了他的脖颈。“老师？……你还知道她是你的老师？”他恶狠狠地说，“在你像个混蛋一样的时候，你知不知道她为你做了多少你该做的事？……你可以任性地说什么她抛下你，但你知不知道她因为你那句话一直在自责？她一直都想着该怎么拯救她的学生，拯救那个因为她的错而深陷泥沼的你！可她不欠你什么！……而你呢？瞧瞧你现在的样子，我真不知道她为什么要豁出性命去救你！”

菲力克斯说完松开了帝弥托利，手却握住了腰间的佩剑，紧接着将寒光闪闪的剑身架在了他的脖子上。而帝弥托利蓦然间想起了先前听到的那句“我能给你一个家”，心中更是百感交集。他就那样垂着头，不还手，也不去看他。他和他说不上谁对于贝雷丝受伤这件事更难受。

“菲力克斯！”杜笃“哐啷”一声放下了手中的银盘，“你做什么？你疯了吗？”

伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵虽然也显得颇为意外，却伸手拦住了高大的达斯卡人，冲他摇了摇头。“他知道自己在做什么。”罗德利古说着看向自己的儿子，“……有些话的确是到了需要讲出来的时候。”

杜笃皱紧了双眉，还是放不下心，紧张兮兮地盯着菲力克斯和帝弥托利。而屋里阴沉沉的，没人去点灯。草药和石灰的味道混在一起，还夹杂了些达斯卡料理与百合的香气。贝雷丝依旧沉沉地睡着，像是游离于生死之间，对她身边发生的一切毫无知觉。若是她在此刻睁了眼，只怕又会气恼地往对峙的两人之间一横，然后左右开弓地分别去拧他们的耳朵。

伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵在昏暗中仿佛远远瞧见了当年的自己和蓝贝尔，不禁感慨万千，思念起亡友来。他虽也总劝慰帝弥托利，但有些话若是由他来说，很容易成了长辈式的“溺爱”。可菲力克斯是不同的。他如同一把利剑，总能切中别人的要害，无论那个人是他的父辈，还是法嘉斯未来的国王。

“我没疯，我清醒得很……比任何时候都清醒。”菲力克斯仰头看着帝弥托利，低吼道，“你给我听好了，山猪！你要是还保持这副半死不活的德性，那我现在就砍了你！法嘉斯……我们不需要你这种王！而你要是还有那么一星半点的自觉，就赶紧滚去收拾你留下的烂摊子，别再摆出一张阴沉的臭脸，看着像是守墓人，叫人倒胃口。”

那片混沌被一道剑光劈开。

帝弥托利感到那柄剑如同寒冰一样紧贴着他的皮肤，而菲力克斯只消稍一用力就能割开他的喉咙。他和他都深谙此道，熟悉各种取人性命的法子。可他又和他不同，他虽擅长杀人，却并不以此为乐，也不会被亡者的声音所束缚。

“我这种人……也可以吗？”帝弥托利微微颤抖着，低声问。窗外的雨下得更急了。他小心翼翼地往光亮处踏了一步。

“你说呢？”菲力克斯反问道，“……别来和我说什么你‘不配当王’之类的蠢话。如果你觉得自己不配，现在只要把脖子一抹，然后去找你那些所谓的亡者们聊天吧。”

帝弥托利听罢一愣，随即苦笑道：“你越来越像你哥哥了。”

“如果不是因为……”菲力克斯的余光飘到了贝雷丝身上，“我才懒得管你。你想做什么，是死是活，都和我没关系。”

帝弥托利终于又重新望向他的眼睛，隔了半晌后郑重地说道：“抱歉……我会履行我的职责，做好我该做的事。”

“我不需要你的道歉。”菲力克斯又盯了他两秒，这才还剑入鞘，“把那些话留给你该说的人。还有很多人活着。他们一直担心你，总想为你做点儿什么。你该听听他们的声音。”

年轻的王环视了一圈四周，之后低低地说：“我知道。”

菲力克斯轻哼了一声，说：“你最好知道。而你要是之后还像个小鬼那样撒娇，我还是会砍了你。”他说完又望了一眼贝雷丝，然后便垂着头往出走，对杜笃的惊诧和他父亲脸上的微笑视若无睹。

“菲力克斯，”帝弥托利叫住他，嘴角带出一丝弧度，“你说话还是那样不讨人喜欢。”

“怎么，你还想打一架吗？”

“没有。”他瞧着他的背影说，“……谢谢你。”


	10. 童话与歌谣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑发青年沉默不语，一时间五味杂陈，似乎他从来没和父亲好好说过话——聊些过去的事、他的哥哥，或是他的烦恼之类的。他的确暗自埋怨过父亲偏心，好像比起他来，帝弥托利才更像他的儿子。而“父亲”二字之于他来说像个模糊的背影，遥不可及。可他又离他是那样近，几乎是如影随形。他要否定他说的每一句话、每一个观点，才能把他的影子从他身上驱散出去。似乎唯有如此，他才是他，而不是伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵的“嫡子”。

雨还是依旧淅淅沥沥地下，让山间一直笼罩着层白雾。大修道院在雨中看起来昏暗阴沉，有些年头久了的木地板或是木头柱子发出一股烂卷心菜或刺鼻的霉味。锥里尔总是忙前忙后的，很多时候需要亚修和杜笃一起帮忙——洗了的衣服再也干不了，或是哪里又开始漏雨（“我的房间甚至能划船！”希尔凡在一场大雨后抱怨道）。食堂的麻辣鸟肉锅和肉桂姜茶的销路一下子变得很好，大家都不约而同地觉得这样能驱走些湿哒哒的凉意。

不过一切都逐渐回了正轨。人们欣喜地发现王子变得和以前一样，还多了几分沉稳。而帝弥托利本人将那些责任当作是承诺和赎罪，一步步地负重前行。说来也怪，人总是需要些“重量”，似乎唯有如此才能真的和人间产生联系。尽管那些责任有时候压得人喘不过气，可也在同时体会到“活着”的意义。

枢机卿之间一下子活跃起来。帝弥托利下令夺回王都菲尔帝亚，制定了详细的作战计划；四处派出特使，向商人筹借资金，联络拜访那些摇摆不定的贵族，软硬兼施地说服他们脱离公国，重回王国的怀抱；另外又同伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵和吉尔伯特等人商议税制的改革，好让那些因为连年战乱而流离失所的百姓能够重返故乡，安居乐业。

“我会把胜利带回来的，老师。”他对依旧沉睡着的贝雷丝轻声说。每天到医务室里待上一会儿是帝弥托利的新习惯，有时候他甚至会把处理不完的公文带着，然后坐在她的床边安静地批阅。每到此时只有壁炉里跳动的火苗和窗外的雨滴发出些微弱的声响。他偶尔抬头看看她，拿羽毛笔挠挠鼻尖，心中总会涌上一番暖意。

“两分钟！我们只需要两分钟，玛努艾拉老师！”帝弥托利听见门外传来雅妮特的声音，“我和梅戚做了些柠檬蛋白酥皮派给殿下和老师！”

“不行，雅妮特。贝雷丝老师需要静养。你们先前已经闹得够欢了。”

——她的学生们听说她沉睡不醒，总是找来些“偏方”想方设法地唤醒她：像是在屋里熏些艾草，或是捧着本谁也看不懂的魔法书嘀嘀咕咕地念上一番，再不然就是折些祈愿用的纸鹤和星星。那间不大的房间里总是堆满了各式各样的物品，然后被一阵叽叽喳喳的喧闹声所占据。最后帝弥托利和菲力克斯两人纷纷着了恼，要求玛努艾拉严格控制病房的访客人数（“我可不想得罪他们任何一个。”她苦着脸说）。

“那为什么殿下就能待在一边？”雅妮特不服气地问，“我们已经保证过不再用奇怪的方法唤醒老师了！”

“因为他是殿下……好了，我可以把点心拿进去转交给他们。但是你们别再骑着飞马或是龙爬窗子溜进来了。”

帝弥托利微笑着听到雅妮特叫嚷了一句“不公平”，仿佛又像是回到了学生时代。而玛努艾拉很快端着那盘点心走进来，冲他无奈地笑了笑。

“我总想起一个童话故事，殿下。”她把柠檬蛋白酥皮派放在了桌子上，“沉睡的公主因为王子的吻而醒了过来。”

刚道完谢的“王子”差点儿折断了手里的羽毛笔，可他凝滞的笔尖还是在羊皮纸上晕开了一大团墨迹。

“那只是个故事。”帝弥托利说，脸上却有些微微发红。

“的确。一个美好的故事。”玛努艾拉眨了眨眼，“晚安，殿下。”

金发青年直愣愣地坐在那儿，再也没办法继续看他的公文。税法计算公式和农田分配方法忽然间变成了意义不明的天书，而他的大脑就像罢了工一样，无法处理那些繁杂的信息。帝弥托利索性将那摞羊皮纸和书放在一旁，在摇曳的烛火中注视着贝雷丝。

他一直都觉得她很美，沉静中带着几分少女般的娇俏。火光给她的脸颊添了两朵红晕，宛若天边的朝霞。他记得她的眼眸，如同绿宝石那般晶莹剔透，是照亮他黑暗的萤火与星光。在学生时代，他总是收敛着内心的懵懂，生怕唐突了老师。可现下那份眷恋与倾慕再无法被控制住，又添了些许愧疚，让他胡思乱想、时喜时忧。

玛努艾拉提到的童话他也读过。只是他的老师并不是公主，而他说不定将来真的要娶一位什么国的公主，或是哪一家贵族的小姐来做王后。这荒唐的念头让他烦躁，转而又想起菲力克斯许下的那句誓言，心里更像被针刺了一样——她到底是怎样回应的呢？她对他到底抱持着怎样的感情？……他很想问问她。

“你还要睡上多久呢，老师？”他有些哀伤地说，“……都是我的错。”

她还是没有回应。

“我有很多话想跟你说……”他轻轻地拨开她额前的碎发，“等我夺回了王都，我想带你去看看我小时候住的地方。我母亲当年在花园里栽了许多白玫瑰和雏菊。一棵老橡树上有我父亲亲手做的秋千。我荡得高了，甚至可以摸到知更鸟的巢。那边还有一个很大的人工湖，像是镜子一样。冬天结了冰后，我们会在上面滑冰和打冰球，可谁都赢不了古廉……”

帝弥托利絮絮叨叨地说起了往事，然后握住了她的手。门外似乎有些窸窸窣窣的声响，他以为那是偷偷留下鲜花的将士，或是一只迷路的猫。

“你的手原来是这么小。”他低低地说，“而你却还一直想着要拯救我……这样无可救药的我。即使我对你说了那么多过分的话，你还是没有放弃我。”

柠檬蛋白酥皮派的甜香飘了过来，他又朝她凑近了几分。

“我依然会迷惘和不安……我多么希望你能为我指明方向，然后陪着我一直……一直走下去。”帝弥托利的嘴角延展出一丝微笑，“……我是不是又在撒娇了呢？或许我已经没有资格对你提这种要求，可我……”

他的话未说完，后面的半句哽在喉咙里。之后他便久久地凝视着贝雷丝，从她的手心感知着属于他的温暖——她在那儿，实实在在地在他面前，不是他先前臆想的幽灵，也不是黑暗里的虚影。而他那些不能言说的情感蓦然间像是决了堤，他再没办法拿理性来束缚自己。

金发青年单膝跪地，接着弯下腰，颤抖着、小心翼翼地在她额头烙下一吻。那一瞬间他好像又重新恢复了味觉，尝到了奶油的甜腻与柠檬的酸涩。而那种悸动从他的胸口向着四肢蔓延，仿佛拆开了被荆棘包围着的棉花糖——刺痛又甜蜜。

他恋恋不舍地离开她，而她还是那样沉沉地睡着，连睫毛都没有动一下。帝弥托利如梦初醒，自嘲般地嘟囔了一句“我在做什么”，随即又苦笑了出来，有些哀伤地低语道：“那果然只是个童话故事。而我……或许我也不是你的王子。”

他叹息了一会儿，然后起身往外走，轻手轻脚地掩上了医务室的房门。雨又下得很急，外墙的枝蔓于风雨中不停地摆动，在走廊的墙壁上投下张牙舞爪的怪影子。而在一片昏暗中，帝弥托利似乎看见了一个熟悉的身影从拐角处一闪而过。但那究竟是树影还是人影，他却也说不清，只觉得心里怅然若失，陷入到雨声所带来的忧郁中。

深夜的训练场冷冷清清的。雨水从衣服渐渐渗到皮肤，几乎要与血液融为一体，比寻常冬日的严寒还要难捱。这也好，也不好——人总是不得不保持清醒，做事的效率自然高了许多。只是过多的清醒会把细枝末节的情感放大，让人在理性中患得患失。

菲力克斯在挥剑。一下一下，死板而机械，像是修道院里苦行僧的另一种修行。可他的心却没有因此而获得宁静，他的思绪反而愈加活跃，把刚刚听到的只言片语逐字放大，来来回回地在他脑海里响动。

偷听向来为他所不齿。只不过当时他的双脚像被人施咒钉在了地上，怎么也挪不动。而那些他听到的、猜到的全都让他喘不上气来，胸口一阵烦闷，只想挥剑把周围的一切事物都砍坏。

“虽然殿下变回以前的样子是件好事……但你呢？”之前因为漏雨而赖在他房间的希尔凡别有深意地问，“你要怎么办？”

“我？”他仍是假装不懂他的话，“……确保那头山猪不会再次失心疯。”

“嘿，你知道我的意思。”红发青年冲他挤了挤眼睛，“等老师醒过来之后，殿下又会变回那个她最在意、最放不下的学生。而到了哪天赛罗司教会和以前一样兴盛，她身边还会围着更多的人——大大小小的贵族和有钱的商人之类的……”

他当然知道。贝雷丝身边环绕着许多学生、教徒和将士们，他很多时候只能远远地看着她。就连她现在受了伤，她的探病者也总是络绎不绝，他甚至没什么机会单独和她待上一会儿。而那间病房的里里外外都堆着旁人送来的各种食物和慰问品，他想不出还有什么是他能做的。

他什么都做不了。

“那又和我有什么关系？”菲力克斯略显倨傲地问。

“你真是不坦率，菲力克斯。五年前那会儿我可知道你找了老师多久。”希尔凡露出一脸无奈的表情，“那不如让我这样问——你难道要一直闷下去，最后毕恭毕敬地叫她一声‘王后’吗？”

菲力克斯愣在原地，许久没答话。那问题似乎让他丢了魂，脑海里一片空白。他不记得自己到底有没有再和希尔凡说些什么，等到回过神来，他已经站在医务室外，从门缝透出的暖黄中瞥见了帝弥托利的身影。

他没觉得有多意外。他当然知道他们的王变回以前意味着什么。虽然他的内心深处还有一丝自私的、任性的反对声，叫他别去劝回帝弥托利。可他还是做了他该做的事——即使那意味着要再次拉远和贝雷丝的距离，又或许他再也没有靠近她的机会。

她会像希尔凡所说的那样，成为法嘉斯的王后吗？

菲力克斯手中的剑飞了出去。刺耳的碰撞声划破了训练场上的一片死寂。

“剑会脱手，这真不像你。”他在恍惚中听见父亲说。

菲力克斯弯腰捡起剑，起身时正对上罗德利古的眼睛。他立刻敏感地挪开视线，背过身去不看他。而伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵习以为常地笑了笑，倒是并不在意。

“你来这儿做什么？”菲力克斯收了剑，努力掩饰着自己的狼狈，“你不是要帮那头山猪处理一大堆公务吗？”

“事情虽然多，可并不妨碍我来看看自己的儿子。”

“我好得很，没什么值得你费心的。”他抱着双臂不耐烦地说。

“是吗？……”罗德利古轻声问，似乎早就看透了他的心思。

菲力克斯哼了一声，说道：“没什么要紧事的话，我先回去了。你的伤要是还没好全，就别在这种地方待太久。”

“真让人意外……你是在关心我吗？”

“别误会。我只是不想让你死掉。”他冷冷地回复道。

公爵望着他的背影，说：“只是些皮肉伤，不至于到了那么严重的境地。”

菲力克斯停下脚步，一团怒火倏地从胸中腾起。事实上，当他同父亲说话时，总要压着一股无名火。只是此刻那火焰燃得更旺，他却也说不出为什么。或许人都是对旁人宽容些，但对亲人异常严苛。菲力克斯咬着后齿，像是自言自语般地低声道：“你什么都不知道……一直如此。”

“……你是指老师也救了我这件事？”罗德利古沉默了一会儿，然后轻声说。

他愣了一下，转回头去看他的父亲，见他头上还缠着绷带，神色也有些疲惫，不似平日英武。于是他脑海里浮现出父亲倒下去的光景，就像深秋飘落的枯叶那样毫无生气。人在初来这世上时是那般软弱，而在离开时却也同样无助——帝王也好，平民也罢，谁又不是血肉之躯，最后化为枯骨呢？

公爵向前迈了两步，接着说道：“那时候我有种感觉，那一剑本该是刺在我身上的。可等我回过神，却发现自己只是跌下了马。”

他心口一痛，仿佛又瞧见贝雷丝身上绽放出的血花，而那一刹那她的身影总是和古廉重叠起来，把噩梦走马灯似的演了一遍又一遍。

“那不该是她！”菲力克斯脱口而出道，可随即又后悔万分——不是贝雷丝，难道就要是他的父亲么？

“我知道。我很抱歉，孩子。”罗德利古苦涩地说，“……我对很多事都感到抱歉。”

他没料到会听到来自父亲的道歉，立时怔在原地，半晌后才迟疑着说道：“你是从马上跌下来摔坏了脑袋吗？”

公爵听罢短促一笑，说：“你可以那么认为。”

菲力克斯把头一扭，执拗地说：“我也不需要你的道歉。”

“或许吧，我的孩子。你在我没发现的时候成长了许多……变得成熟又坚强，而我却不是一个合格的父亲。我没教给你什么东西，还在你失去兄长的时候对你说了过分的话。达斯卡悲剧后又把大部分的精力倾注在殿下身上，从来不在意你的感受……”罗德利古轻声说，“所以你厌恶我是很正常的。”

黑发青年沉默不语，一时间五味杂陈，似乎他从来没和父亲好好说过话——聊些过去的事、他的哥哥，或是他的烦恼之类的。他的确暗自埋怨过父亲偏心，好像比起他来，帝弥托利才更像他的儿子。而“父亲”二字之于他来说像个模糊的背影，遥不可及。可他又离他是那样近，几乎是如影随形。他要否定他说的每一句话、每一个观点，才能把他的影子从他身上驱散出去。似乎唯有如此，他才是他，而不是伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵的“嫡子”。

“现在说这些又有什么用？”菲力克斯还是咬着牙，压抑着心中翻涌的情绪，“你是要我原谅你么？”

“不，没有……我只是任性地说了些平时没机会说的话，你之后忘了也没什么。”罗德利古望着他，柔声说，“我一直都希望你能够平安、健康、开心地活下去。仅此而已。”

他含糊不清地嘟囔了一句，眼前竟然有些模糊，那些咆哮的情感和埋怨的话逐渐弱了下去。他骤然间觉得父亲苍老了许多，几乎能瞧见他不易察觉的白发。伤痛并不只是属于他一个人的，而是经年累月地沉积在他们父子之间，最后成了一堵厚厚的墙。他们各在一头，谁也听不到谁的声音。可现下那墙似乎裂了一道缝，他清楚地听见了父亲的话语。

菲力克斯垂着头，过了半天才又磕磕绊绊地低声说：“……你差点儿就没命了。”

“是吗？”公爵凝视了他几秒，然后微微笑了一下，“那看来有些话还是要趁早说了……你也一样，笨儿子。”

他没料到他忽然话锋一转，接着本能地接住了父亲掷过来的一个小盒子。“你做什么？”菲力克斯疑惑地问。

“……成年礼物？”罗德利古打趣道，“我记得当时你把我送的那些东西统统退回来了。”

他低头打量着那深蓝色的丝绒小盒，心下半是惊讶，半是惶恐。他见过古廉拿着相似的东西。年幼的他曾吵着问他里面是什么，而他的哥哥庄重地说是个“一生的承诺”。

——指环上的祖母绿璀璨如星华，仿佛她的眼眸。

“我先前派人回领地去取些过去蓝贝尔交给我的书和文件，顺便也就把这个戒指带回来了。”伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵轻描淡写地说，“你和你哥哥都有。只是我以为我没机会交给你呢。”他末了又半开玩笑地补充道。

菲力克斯蓦地涨红了脸，张了几次嘴都没发出任何声响。他紧张又笨拙地捧着那小盒，好像生怕一个不小心就把它弄丢了似的。“莫名其妙。”他低低地说。

罗德利古露出一丝意味深长的笑容，说：“你要是不需要，像以前一样还给我便是。”

他被父亲的笑容弄得愈发窘迫，背过身子大步流星地往外走，像是落荒而逃一样。“……你怎么知道我不需要。”菲力克斯在出门前抛下这么一句话。

“笨儿子。”罗德利古望着他的背影说道，嘴边依然挂着笑。

菲力克斯又回到了医务室。他并不是头脑发热，立刻就要跪下求婚。事实上，他现下想不明白他为什么就那样接下了那枚戒指。而他揣在怀里的丝绒小盒沉甸甸的，时时刻刻压在他的胸口上，让他的思绪更加凌乱。等他回过神，发现自己又站在了那间屋子外。帝弥托利似乎早就离开了，而他不由得长舒了一口气，踩着吱呀作响的地板踏了进去。

四周安静极了。

他拿魔法给壁炉添了几次火，然后就那样坐在床边望着贝雷丝，沉浸在这段像是“偷来”的时光里，心想着或许自己也该说些什么。可他随即又觉得可笑——她那样沉沉地睡着，对周围的声光没有一点反应，他怎么样都像是个自说自话的疯子。

“我说什么你都不会听的，是不是？”他苦笑着问，“‘多为自己想想’之类的……”

菲力克斯似乎看到她的睫毛微微动了一下，但很快又对自己说那不过是他的臆想和幻觉。赛罗司教会、那些古怪的偏方和王子的吻都没做到的事，他的两句话又算得了什么呢？

雨水的寒意慢慢侵蚀了他的骨髓，让他发抖，让他变得脆弱。他烦躁地拿双手抱着头，懊恼地低语道：“我说过我会保护你，可我连敌人的脸都认不出……我从来都没变强过，和五年前，和达斯卡的时候一样软弱。”

他揉了揉眼睛，雨水好像也渗了进去。而那些悔恨与自责化成了锋利的碎片，狠狠割开了他的心。“你究竟要怎么样才肯醒过来？你还要再睡上五年吗？”他在一片朦胧中说，“……我明明不想再失去任何人了。”

菲力克斯在火光中凝视着贝雷丝，又念起那个暴风雪之夜来，只想着把时间定格在那一晚。他缓慢地伸出手，指尖触碰到他所熟悉的温暖，然后将她的手轻柔地贴在自己的脸颊上。他回想起她那时说的话，轻声哼起了小时候母亲哄他们兄弟二人时所唱过的歌谣：

“……圣歌迎烛光，飞雪照暖黄。枯枝现青鸟，何日归故乡……”

他的声音很低，到了最后几乎化成了哽咽，淹没在雨声之中，同夜的浓黑与清冷融为一体。“你醒过来的话，往后我可以唱摇篮曲给你听……唱什么都行。”菲力克斯虔诚地许着愿，半晌才意识到自己说得毫无章法。他很快自嘲地笑了一声，轻轻放下了贝雷丝的手，却在深夜的一片寂静里听见了她微弱的声音：

“……当真？”

菲力克斯起先以为又是自己的幻觉，却切实看见了她那双翠绿色的眼眸。于是他把他那些思绪都抛到脑后，内心沉浸在一种空前的喜悦里。那一瞬间他如释重负，好像什么都不再重要，唯有她才是他唯一的真实。贝雷丝冲他微笑，而他张开双臂，将她紧拥到怀中，反复确认着他不是掉入了虚幻的白日梦里。

“你哭了？……”她惊讶地问，双手轻抚着他的后背。

“没有，笨蛋。”菲力克斯拖着鼻音说，然后又在她的耳边哑着嗓子回应道，“……我说话算话。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……别在意那个打油诗，瞎编的（
> 
> 胡言乱语，不知所云。


	11. 星之海、月之华

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一道视线落在她身上。她抬头去看，隔着满屋的人瞧见了菲力克斯的那双眼睛。他站在角落里，只在话题引到他身上时才说上两句话。她知道他从以前就不喜欢人太多的场合，而她也是如此，心底总有些无所适从。他们在房间的两头遥遥相望，眼睛里是只有对方才懂的东西。那一瞥只持续了短短几秒，甚至没人意识到他们曾有过视线的交汇。

贝雷丝醒过来这件事让所有人都松了一口气，甚至备受鼓舞，仿佛是进攻王都前的“吉兆”降临了一般。她的病房里又是人头攒动，带着朝露的花束和沾满糖霜的糕点占满了不大的桌子，混合出一种奇妙的香气。尽管玛努艾拉依旧“恪守职责”，严格把控访客的人数，但贝雷丝却不以为意，招呼着来探病的人。女孩子们像黄鹂鸟一样叽叽喳喳个不停，而男士们则收敛了许多，只是礼节性地问好，谁也不想迎着王子殿下审视的目光待上太久——帝弥托利有时几乎到了寸步不离的境地，坐在她的床边处理公务，偶尔和她讨论些棘手的议题。

于是贝雷丝的床榻边也老是堆着些羊皮纸和书卷，内容从协调各地方教会的资金到税制改革不等。她看多了会觉得发闷，但又不忍心看着帝弥托利一个人埋在那些繁杂之中，于是便在他的字迹旁细细做了批注，写了些自己的意见。有时候调皮的墨水会溅到雪白的羽绒枕上，还把她的手指染成了深蓝色。每到此时帝弥托利就会牵起她的手，小心翼翼地拿手帕擦着那些墨迹。而当贝雷丝试着抽回手时，他便连连说着“抱歉”，然后露出一副可怜巴巴的神情。一来二去之后，她只好放弃，无奈地拍着他的头说“没什么”。

“你还是要多休息，老师。”金发青年诚恳地望着她，“不必帮我做到这份上。”

“没什么，反正我现在闲得发慌。”贝雷丝半是抱怨地说。她先前溜到了训练场，但因为在挥剑时伤口渗血而被菲力克斯生气地扛了回来，免不了又挨了他一顿数落。而他和帝弥托利在出征问题上，意见竟然出奇地一致——禁止她在接下来的王都夺还战中上前线，这让她闷闷不乐许久。当然这份闷闷不乐之中还夹杂着些别的原因，只是她自己说不清楚罢了。

“你的伤还没痊愈，如果再因为我而加重，那我该怎么办才好？”帝弥托利瞧着她的眉眼认真地说道，“……我差点儿就失去你了。”

贝雷丝轻轻叹了口气，微微笑道：“是我们差点儿就失去你了。”

年轻的王见到那抹微笑后愣在原地，直直地望着难得的阳光为她镀上一层金色的轮廓。她没再穿戴着平日里的护甲，而是换了一件米白色的绉纱上衣和普鲁士蓝的高腰裙，多了些女性的柔美。她那头白绿色的长发编成了辫子，末梢系着一方杏黄色的帕子，又打了个蝴蝶结，透出几分小女孩儿似的俏皮可爱。她低垂着眼，拿没沾上墨水的左手歪歪扭扭地继续写着批注，略显宽大的荷叶袖从她手腕上滑下去，露出一片雪白。他看得入迷，蓦地又想起先前那个莽撞的吻来，愈发心神荡漾，脸上显出一副痴痴傻傻的表情。

“帝弥托利，”贝雷丝皱起了眉毛，忽然出声道，“手……疼。”

帝弥托利忘了他还握着老师的手，又失了分寸，没控制好自己的力道，在她手上捏出个红印子来。于是他连忙道歉，却又差点儿打翻了一旁的墨水瓶。等他终于安定了些，贝雷丝已经讲了大半天的税制问题，可他听得云里雾里，注意力都跑到了她白皙的颈子上，他几乎能看清她肌肤下埋藏的每一条血管。帝弥托利蓦然间念起了那个寒冷的冬夜，想到自己竟还恶狠狠地捏住了她那纤细的脖子，不由得后悔万分。而他觑到她那平静的外表下掩藏的痛苦，似乎终于明白了她为何需要酒来度过那段日子。如果他因此而失去她，那么全部都是他的罪孽所致。他必须得好好忏悔，向女神忏悔、向她忏悔……永不停歇。

“你怎么了？”贝雷丝看他的脸色忽明忽暗，颇为疑惑地问，“累了吗？”

“啊，不……抱歉，”帝弥托利望向她的眼睛，“我只是在想一些事。”

“夺回王都么？”

“那也是一部分。”他叹了口气，“人们常说‘近乡情怯’，我也是那样的。说实话，我对于回到自己的故乡、回到我称为‘家’的地方总没有实感……那个地方好像早在达斯卡的时候就全部消失了。”

贝雷丝点了点头，轻声说道：“……我明白。”

帝弥托利顿了顿，然后缓缓地问：“那么你呢？……老师也会想要有任何时候都可以回去的‘家’吗？”

贝雷丝一愣，手上的羽毛笔掉落在了书页之间。阳光微微刺痛了她的双眼，而她坐在那儿瞧着空气中的灰尘颗粒，思绪远远地滑了出去。

暴风雪。汗水和铁锈的气息。葡萄酒与柑橘。梦里的童谣。父亲。家。那个爱数落她的人似乎有两三天没出现在她的视线里了。她知道他在帮着公爵协调和安排王国军北上过境伏拉鲁达力乌斯领地的事，就连训练场上都见不到他的身影。

“老师？”帝弥托利轻轻叫了她一声。他沿着光线一点点地读着她的想法，可始终没办法说出最想问的话。阳光似乎映出了另一个影子。他有点儿庆幸这段沉默。

“……或许吧。”贝雷丝回过神，眨巴了几下眼睛，“谁都想要一个能够安身立命的地方。”

“我也是。我希望这场战争结束之后，那些流离失所的人能够重返家园。”年轻的王说道，“……想去花园走走吗，老师？总是窝在房间里看这些‘天书’也怪闷的……今天难得放晴了。”

贝雷丝迟疑了两秒，最后还是跟着他走到了蓝天之下。帝弥托利在她耳边说着些王都菲尔帝亚的轶事，而她不知为何总是心不在焉，有一搭没一搭地答着话，好像她的心思被那些鸽子和布谷鸟带到了天边似的。路过花园的人们盯着他们看，互相耳语着说：“那就是法嘉斯未来的国王和王后！”

她自然没听到，对着盛放的玫瑰发呆，一圈圈地数着花瓣，心里面忽然空荡荡的。照理说，帝弥托利变回以前的模样她该欣喜才是，可她却总觉得少了些什么。

“老师。”

贝雷丝恍惚中又听到帝弥托利的声音，而他忽然直直地望着她，然后绽开了笑容，像是见到了什么美好的事物似的。

“……别动。”他温柔地说，伸了手轻轻探到她耳边的发丝，“……是蝴蝶。”

她微微一惊，仰头看着帝弥托利凑上前来，接着在他手上瞧见了一只蓝色的蝴蝶。

“真美。”他笑着赞叹道。

贝雷丝仔细地观察着那美丽的生物，而它扑扇着翅膀，却没有立刻飞走，反而在他的指尖上挪动了一小段距离，仿佛找到了新的栖息地。“像你眼睛的颜色。”她也笑了一下，总结道。

“是吗？……”帝弥托利微笑道，“那它一定是和我一样，被老师的笑容所吸引。”

她“嗯”了一声，不知怎得有些心烦意乱，只好垂着头盯着那蝴蝶，研究它翅膀上那点磷粉是如何分布的。而他牵起她的手，小心翼翼地引着那蝴蝶爬到她的指节上，像是在戴指环一样。

“从前有人梦见自己变成了蝴蝶，醒来后竟不知道自己究竟是人还是蝴蝶了。”他小声说，“……而我有时候也分不清，我到底是不是在做一场美梦？……会不会等我哪天醒过来之后，一切又回到了黑暗？”

“不会的。”贝雷丝安慰道，“……噩梦结束了。”

帝弥托利仍是没松手，从她的指尖上触碰着现实的温度。他低下头，愧疚地说：“谢谢你没放弃我……这样的我。”

“守护学生是老师的责任，”她认真地说，“虽然很多时候我做得还不够。”

“足够了。”他急忙说道，“是我之前不该那样说……不是你的错。”

她笑了一下，像是从她先前那些沉重的枷锁中释怀了一些。而这时那只蝴蝶待得烦了，便张开双翅，往花丛深处飞。贝雷丝目送着它远去，忽然间羡慕起它的自由自在来。在她视线的尽头，她似乎看见了另一抹蓝色——菲力克斯远远地看着她和帝弥托利，然后别过头去，冷漠地走开了。她原本还在冲他微笑，但很快心又像是被揉皱了一般，接着慢慢地下沉，最后好像连四周的阳光都消失了。

那是所谓的“蝴蝶梦”吗？……她突然也分不清了。

到了北上之日，王国军的士气高昂。将士们个个挺胸抬头，摩拳擦掌，恨不能马上就攻下菲尔帝亚。沿途的百姓听闻王师到来，自是喜不自胜，热情地拿出些吃食招待。但帝弥托利早就下令，不许王国军从一般平民那里拿取任何东西，于是将士们便听着老少妇孺们抱怨起公国的暴政，细数着科尔娜莉亚的种种不是。当连绵不绝的战火燃到普通人身上，他们哪还管什么理想、什么大义？艾黛尔贾特的执着和帝弥托利的主张在这些人的眼里并无二致，最后只剩下最纯粹、最朴素的愿望：停止战乱，填饱肚子。

贝雷丝百无聊赖地待在马车上，望着一望无垠的麦田和庄稼地发呆。春季本应是播种的季节，但地头却荒了许多，露出一片片突兀的黄土和被火烧焦的麦秆。她见了后心下难过，随即想着这片土地上不知还有多少相似的地方。若是能尽快结束战争，那她便可以到各地去寻访，把所见所闻一一记录下来。只是这个想法模模糊糊的，如浮光掠影，始终没从碎片变成个完整的计划。而她本是打算和大家一样骑马的，可耐不住被众人轮番说了一通她的伤还没好（“你差点儿伤到了心脏！”玛努艾拉重复道），最后才不情愿地坐进了马车里，在颠簸中打起了瞌睡。

“你看上去闷坏了。”

贝雷丝听到那个熟悉的声音后，立刻从昏昏欲睡中清醒了过来。她从车窗探出头去，仰着脖子瞧着马上的菲力克斯——他看上去风尘仆仆的，脸上带着几丝罕有的疲惫。她揉了揉眼睛，反复确认着她不是受了那只蝴蝶的影响在做梦，然后冲他露出了微笑。而他见了那笑容之后，眉间的沟壑淡了下去，嘴角也勾起了一丝相似的弧度。贝雷丝像是如释重负般地松了口气，自己也说不出个所以然，只好说：“当然闷坏了。剑也不能挥，酒也不能喝……你不是说好了要唱歌的吗？怎得说话不算话，连个人影都见不着？”

黑发青年有些窘迫地看了下四周，嘟囔道：“我哪有？……我今天才刚刚回来。”

“刚回来？”她愣了一下，吃惊地问，“从领地？”

菲力克斯“嗯”了一声，然后低声问：“你的伤好些了么？……没再胡闹着跑去挥剑吧？”

贝雷丝点了点头，又说：“你留在那边就好了，为何还要大老远地折返一趟？大战在即，你该好好保存体力才是。”

“父亲在，我么……”他看了看她，可很快又移开了视线，“是因为有些事才回来。”

“什么事？”

“重要的事。”他认真地说。

“不能告诉我？”

他又看了她一眼，吞吞吐吐地闷声道：“你知道。”

“我知道？”

“……怕你又胡来。”他顿了顿，之后低低地说。

“明明是你在胡来。”她扬起了眉毛。

“总之，”菲力克斯假装咳嗽了两声，“你再等等。”

“等什么？”贝雷丝一头雾水地问。

“等就是了。”他抛下这句话，然后催马又往前走。她将头抵着窗子，在夹杂着青草气息的暖风里望着他的背影。等他走出不远，好像感觉到了她的目光，于是便回过头来。她冲他一笑，又挥了挥手，而他脸上蓦地通红，很快骑着马冲到她看不见的队伍前列去了。

夜晚的时候，王国军抵达了伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的领地，在进军王都前做最后的休整。帝弥托利等人歇在公爵的别馆，简单吃了些晚饭，又聊起了小时候的事。虽然已是春天，但法嘉斯的晚风依旧冷冽，吹得人直打哆嗦。于是壁炉里的火还烧得正旺，而肉桂姜茶和奶茶的香气交织在一起，被炉火一烘，叫人暖洋洋的。

贝雷丝捧着一杯奶茶坐在火边，静静听着她的学生们说起在王都生活的往事，不由地回想起自己的童年，忽然羡慕起他们的青梅竹马来。她那时虽和父亲相依为命，却并不觉得特别孤独，仅仅是偶尔幻想着能有个年龄相仿的玩伴或是兄弟姐妹。士官学校的日子弥补了她情感上缺失的一环，而当父亲离去后，那种渴望在她心里变得更强烈些。可要她具体描述清楚，或是把感情分门别类，她却也没有个明晰的方向，只是心上的涟漪日益化成了巨浪。

有一道视线落在她身上。她抬头去看，隔着满屋的人瞧见了菲力克斯的那双眼睛。他站在角落里，只在话题引到他身上时才说上两句话。她知道他从以前就不喜欢人太多的场合，而她也是如此，心底总有些无所适从。他们在房间的两头遥遥相望，眼睛里是只有对方才懂的东西。那一瞥只持续了短短几秒，甚至没人意识到他们曾有过视线的交汇。

“老师，你累了吗？”帝弥托利忽然问。

贝雷丝愣了一下，然后小声说了句“还好”。金发青年往壁炉边挪了挪，又和她说起自己以前被卡多莉奴认成是女孩子的事。而众人也七嘴八舌的，一时间喧闹不已。等贝雷丝再重新往角落看去，菲力克斯却不见了踪影。那种空荡荡的感觉又毫无征兆地袭击了她。

“夺回菲尔帝亚！”不知是谁这么说道。然后屋子里的人们纷纷响应，举起了手里的茶杯，以茶代酒，饮下了出征前的祈愿。

贝雷丝在那之后匆匆回了她的房间，奶茶和壁炉里的火让她有些燥热。于是她开了窗子，坐在窗台上漫无目的地往外张望。今夜是满月，银色的月光映得一切都温柔起来。若是竖起耳朵仔细听去，夜风吹开了枝叶，窸窸窣窣的和虫鸣混合在一起。而她随手从窗外揪了一片树叶，不连贯地吹起了杰拉尔特哼唱过的童谣，好像在等着什么。

一个静谧、平和的夜晚。

“你还没睡。”

她循声侧过头去，看见菲力克斯不知何时站在了门口，手上还拿着些衣服。她的心颤了一下。“你也没睡。”她不由自主地笑了，“不是你说叫我等？”

他不置可否，又接着说：“没叫你像个猴子一样坐在窗台上等。这里是三层。”

“我坐到过更高的地方，”贝雷丝有点儿得意地说，“大修道院的钟楼。”

“就说你爱胡来。”菲力克斯说着把手里的衣服往床上一抛，“……换上。”

“做什么？”

“你不是闷坏了么？”他抱着双臂看着她，“剑是暂时不能挥，骑一小会儿马还是可以的。”

她雀跃地跳下窗台，跑到床边打量着他拿来的几件衣服，问道：“那为什么要换衣服？”

“夜里冷。你的伤还没好。”

“男装？”贝雷丝好笑地看着他。

“……我以前的。”菲力克斯又在用不耐烦来掩饰他的窘迫，“你到底要不要去？”

“我小时候总穿男装。”她又笑起来。

“为什么？”他颇为意外地问。

“方便活动。你知道，爬树什么的……”贝雷丝从他的旧衣服上闻到了熟悉的柑橘香，“直到后来父亲说‘总归要稍微像女孩子一点’，我才渐渐开始穿上几回裙子，也把头发留长了。”

“果然是只猴子。”菲力克斯听后露出一丝微笑，“……换好了就到后门来。”

等贝雷丝穿上那身骑装，他简直以为伏拉鲁达力乌斯家多出了一个什么远房亲戚。她把头发梳起来，更像个俏皮的“假小子”。只是那衣服仍掩不住她的曲线，让她看上去既天真烂漫，又不失女性的柔美。而她裹在他年少时穿过的衣服里，总让他有种奇妙的遐想。菲力克斯盯了她好一会儿，之后凑过去系紧了她身上的披风，这才上了马，说道：“你还是不能骑得太快。要是超过了我，那我们就马上返回来。”

“知道了。”贝雷丝说着拍了拍她那匹白色的小母马。

两人出了别馆，沿着一条小溪前行，一路上倒是没怎么再说话。月光毫无保留地照射下来，驱散了夜晚的浓黑。夜风裹挟着各种植物的气息扑面而来，冷冽却又叫人心旷神怡。贝雷丝跟在菲力克斯后面，也不问他究竟是去哪儿，只是模模糊糊地觉得她可以一直这样走下去。而她的思绪变得轻盈起来，在满天繁星之下好像又回到了以前自由自在的日子。于是她不由得催马向前，和菲力克斯保持在同一水平线上，又禁不住偷偷瞥了他一眼，试探性地往前多走了一些，而他果然皱起了眉头，压低了声音警告道：“我说什么来着？”

“……你会唱歌给我听？”

菲力克斯“啧”了一声，问道：“你就那么想听？”

“我那时候在做一个长长的噩梦，”她轻轻地说，“像预知梦一样的噩梦。”

他沉默了一会儿，安慰道：“那只是梦。”

“是吗？”她想起了那只蝴蝶。

菲力克斯看了看她，带着她穿过一片树林。郁郁葱葱之后是一片豁然开朗，镜子一样的湖泊躺在静谧的夜空之下，倒映出天上的星海与月华。他们拴好了马，穿过丛生的芒草往碎石滩走，最后在波光粼粼的湖水中也看见了自己的倒影。

“……这是现实。”他缓缓地说。

“真美。”贝雷丝由衷地感叹道。夜风吹红了她的鼻尖。

“我以前常来这儿。”菲力克斯仰头望着星空说，“在这里待上一会儿好像什么烦恼都会消失。”

“的确。”她附和道，开始数起了星星，“你说那些星星上也有人在吗？”

“或许吧。”他耸了耸肩，“我们知道的太少，又太渺小了。”

“我想去很多地方，可我现在到不了星星上。”贝雷丝微笑道，“我问过父亲，他说他也不知道该怎么去。但他又说，那些死去的人会在那些星星上看着我们。”

菲力克斯愣了一下，忽然瞥见一抹苦涩攀上了她的微笑。“……把手给我。”他小声说。而她不解地望向他，却被他不由分说地牵起手来。

“你不是要听我唱歌吗？”他连耳朵都红了起来，“那就一并把五年前欠了我的舞还给我。”

贝雷丝睁大了眼睛，随即笑着说：“到底是谁欠了谁呢？……我还记得有人满场不见人，最后跑到女神塔上说了好一通‘大义凛然’的话。”

“你都记得？”菲力克斯紧张地问。他的手心在冒冷汗。

“我不是‘只记得细枝末节的事’吗？”她侧头看了看自己的手，说道，“……什么‘比起握女孩子的手’……”

“忘了那些话！那都是我……我胡说的。我不想让它们成了真。”他说着垂下头去，“……我不想再失去你。”

贝雷丝拍了拍他的后背，模仿着他五年前的口吻认真地说道：“那只是个无聊的传说。”

黑发青年呆了半晌，心上的那个死结似乎终于瓦解，消散在夜风之中。于是他重新抬起头望向她的眼睛，吞吞吐吐地问道：“那我……我现在能请你跳支舞吗？”

她绽开了笑容，似乎她这会儿总是忍不住在笑。“当然，”她说，“但你要说话算话。”

菲力克斯牵着她，在星空之下翩翩起舞。他轻哼着一首情歌，却不敢把有些歌词咬得太清楚。月光给他们镀上了轻柔的银白，而他们也从彼此的眼睛里望见了不一样的星辰。那些藏在心里的情感无法拿语言勾勒出个所以然，却能从相错的指尖一路流淌到对方的心里。等到一曲终了，湖水微微起了涟漪，他的尾音落在了她的嘴唇上，而他像是尝到了麦芽棉花糖的味道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后的BGM：Standing Egg 《Little Star》
> 
> 我要被帝弥托利给憋死了。
> 
> 我敢说这简直是最OOC的一章了（
> 
> 但管他呢，偶尔也得给冷到不行的CP发个糖吧（。


	12. 夜宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宫门城墙之下是一片“星海”。人们自发地捧着天灯，对着新王行礼和欢呼。金发青年久久地凝望着城下，嘴唇翕动着，蓝眼睛里泛起一片泪光。贝雷丝轻轻捏了下他的掌心（他的手上都是冷汗），然后抽回了自己的手。他侧头看了看她，而她点了点头，于是他像是下定决心似的往前跨了一步，朝那些民众挥手致意。

王国军进攻菲尔帝亚的时候，天刚刚蒙蒙亮。晨光掩在云层之后，给那庞然大物镶了一圈金边。城外静悄悄的，连飞鸟的叫声都成了噪音。而去过城内的探子也说，昨晚城都里施行了宵禁，街道上死寂一片，拿家具和木板筑起来的简易街垒不见了，家家户户大门紧闭，石板路上还有些焦黑的痕迹（或许还有血渍），想来是昨日暴动后肃清时留下的产物。

菲尔帝亚的人民听闻帝弥托利率军前来，同先前那些村民一样，皆是雀跃不已。而那些积蓄已久的不满早就如同沸腾的暗涌，等到时机一到便像是炽热的岩浆迸发而出。科尔娜莉亚，或者说其他统治者们并非不懂其中的道理，而是对民众的情绪与诉求不屑一顾，认为他们不过是狂吠的野狗罢了。等到“吠叫”的声音多了，声势壮大，先前的轻蔑逐渐演化为某种恐惧。而面对恐惧，人会本能地选择将源头完全消灭——也就是说，掐掉所有野犬“吠叫”的声音。如此一来，便会获得如同黑暗深渊一样的死寂——什么也听不到，什么也看不到，这倒也是一种心灵上的平和与宁静。

不过王国军在密尔丁大桥和古隆达兹平原的英勇事迹早已被吟游诗人编成了新的叙事诗，鲁特琴的旋律穿过公国的高墙，传遍了大街小巷，人人都对神圣法嘉斯王国的正统继承人抱持着一股期待——期待他结束眼下的战乱和暴政，重塑骑士王国的古老荣光。

就这一点来说，帝弥托利的确符合大多数人心里那种带有“悲剧性色彩”的王子——年幼遭遇剧变，少年时期因政变蒙上不白之冤而背井离乡，等到他羽翼丰满，又再次回到属于他的故土，解放受困的人民，夺回属于自己的王位……人们喜欢这种戏剧性的命运，仿佛其中的曲折与坎坷是成为一代明君的必备条件。赛罗司教会的存在又给他的事迹添上了不少传奇色彩，被吟游诗人们添油加醋后便成了他是自黑暗之中得到了“女神的指引”。而他的老师在那些叙事诗中被描绘成了“女神的代言人”，以及“引领芙朵拉走出混沌的启明星”。但关于她的具体容貌，那些歌谣里倒是模棱两可，只说她有“天人之姿”。于是人们自然而然地认为（或者说是一厢情愿），未来的国王和他朝夕相伴的老师之间总有些超越了师生情谊在的情感，因而津津乐道着法嘉斯将迎来一位非贵族出身的王后。

贝雷丝本人倒是没听过那些传闻，也没注意到周围的许多人对她愈发毕恭毕敬起来。她的大部分思绪还停留在那片星空之下，反反复复地回放着同一个场景。于是吃饭也想，走路也想，就连梦里都像是米提尔法兰克歌剧团把那一幕编排成了新的咏叹调。她没发现她时常露出淡淡的微笑，心里伴随着一股奇妙的暖意。旁人只道是因为帝弥托利的缘故，倒不了解那浅笑背后的“秘密”。可当她真的见了菲力克斯，反而不敢去看他。而他也是如此。若是他们的视线不小心相交，那两人一定会同时别过头去，或是顾左右而言他，但脸上却是绯红一片，犹如春日里的海棠花。这种明显又隐秘的情感倒是没被什么人瞧出端倪，只有希尔凡在试图发出怪声的时候被菲力克斯狠狠地踩了几回脚面，或是被他用胳膊肘猛击一下肚子。

但这些小插曲仅仅是短短一瞬，很快所有人都把全副身心投入到攻城战中去。贝雷丝起先被众人要求留在伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的别馆，但她对这个决定大为火光（“别拔剑，老师！你的伤还没好！”亚修紧张兮兮地劝慰道），而她的学生们也的确不想惹她生气，于是最后只好妥协着让她随军待在后方。一队赛罗司骑士团的将士们跟着她，似乎在确保她不会“乱来”。可她自有打算，寻思着只要情势不对便要冲上前线去——她那个冗长的、没说出口的噩梦如影随形。而尸山之上，只剩下她自己。

“随时向我汇报战况。”她吩咐道。

贝雷丝听见攻城的号角划破了寂静，接着又是熟悉的金戈铁马之声。她早已对战场习以为常——无论是冲锋陷阵，还是取人性命。尽管那都称不上是什么绝佳的体验，却是她自小便习惯的事，而“杀人”与“被杀”更是佣兵世界的圭臬与生存之道。

“没人生来习惯杀戮。”菲力克斯先前对她说，“只是人的适应力很强罢了。”

这倒是没错。人在看到一个鲜活的生命从自己手上消失时，总归会受到不小的冲击。鲜血的黏着感、狰狞的表情、痛苦的呻吟……她年幼时曾为此而呕出了胆汁，甚至在很长一段时间里无法进食任何肉类。但人的适应力的确很强，对于取人性命这件事也能逐渐变得麻木和熟稔——手不再颤抖，眼神也不再迷惘，然后清楚地知道血管和骨头的位置，从而计算出出剑的力度和角度。久而久之，就连恐惧与愧疚之情都淡了下去，似乎每杀一人，灵魂都会被什么带走一部分，最后变得薄如蝉翼，甚至只剩下身体那一副空壳子。

但仔细想来，战场上遇到的那些敌方将士们是有多么罪大恶极吗？倒也未必。或者说很多时候他们也不过是普通人——农民、木匠、裁缝……普通到像是街坊邻居一般，甚至在平日里还会和路过的陌生人打招呼，可到了战场上却只有兵刃相向的份儿。至于那些所谓的理想与大义到了这些人身上，不过是给了他们动手杀人前一些自我催眠的理由罢了——把一切行动正当化。

贝雷丝没怎么在后方待过，但现下看来留在后方或许要难受得多。她穿梭在伤员间，直面战争所带来的创伤与剧痛。空气里说不上是什么味道，如果硬要描述的话，那大约是混合了血液的腥臭、药剂的苦味，以及死亡所特有的腐朽气息。而痛苦的呻吟声从未间断过，偶尔生出一两声神志不清的尖叫——当然这和止痛剂与麻醉药品不足也有很大的关系。这中间还掺杂着些许含糊不清的祷告声，可祷告又有什么用呢？

……她救不了所有人。

奄奄一息的少年断断续续地说完了家乡事，可他祷告的手却慢慢垂了下去，再也见不到他心心念念的那个女孩儿。贝雷丝心下难过，轻轻替他阖了眼，为他念了一段赛罗司教的祷词。他的手腕没比她粗上多少，还缠着也许是那女孩儿送的手链。她长叹了一口气，又继续替别的将士处理起伤口。军医和会白魔法的术士们准备了些烈酒，但有时候总还要让伤员们在嘴巴里含上一块厚毛巾或是纱布，以防他们因为剧痛而咬断了舌头。

“老师，”骑士团的小将士急急忙忙地跑到贝雷丝身边，“科尔娜莉亚出动了‘泰塔尼斯’，城里陷入了苦战！”

她听后一惊，耳边的那些嘈杂声立刻弱了下去。贝雷丝给受伤的骑士包扎完胳膊上的伤口（他差点儿丢掉了整条手臂），连手上粘着的鲜血都顾不上清理，急火火地往外走。

“‘泰塔尼斯’是什么？”她问，然后从马厩牵出了一匹战马。

“呃，似乎是帝国那边派来的一种像是魔兽的……”小将士似乎找不出合适的词汇来描述，“啊，等、等等……老师您还有伤在身，不可以去前线！殿下特意吩咐过的——”

“我已经没事了。”她虽然这么说，但那道伤口却还有些隐隐作痛。只是贝雷丝不再理会那名试图阻拦她的小将士，骑着马往菲尔帝亚城中飞驰而去。

此时已经过了正午，城内硝烟四起，把太阳染成了一轮白日。深入城内的巷战总归是和旷野之争不同，大开大合的战术施展不开拳脚，而进攻形式上却更加灵活多变，还要考虑降低给城内百姓所带来的损害等等。贝雷丝之前与帝弥托利商讨过攻城的策略，最终选了一队人马扮作公国军的模样事先混入城去，等到真正开战时里应外合，迅速攻破了城门。而守城的公国士兵大多态度消极，无心应战，只是在王国军面前做了做抵抗的样子，很快就投了降。

贝雷丝果然没费多少力气便到了菲尔帝亚城里，一股奇异的陌生感袭上了她的心头——她不在前线，而是远远的、像个局外人一样旁观着一场宏大的战事。而她也见到了那名小将士所说的“泰塔尼斯”，那些巨大的人形兵器仿佛铸成了铜墙铁壁，阻拦了王国军前进的脚步。

她瞧见她的学生们试图突破“泰塔尼斯”的封锁，每个人身上都沾着不知是谁的鲜血。她又想起那名垂下祷告手的少年，眼光不由得落在远处的科尔娜莉亚身上——她站在菲尔帝亚宫的宫门之上，似乎面对逼近的王国军，仍是一副胸有成竹的模样。

“……老师？”一旁的骑士认出她来，“您不是应该待在后方……”

贝雷丝收起了“天帝之剑”，又裹紧了夺来的一件鼠灰色斗篷，拿兜帽遮住了自己那头惹眼的长发。她闻言竖起食指，朝那名年轻的骑士比了个“嘘”的手势，然后翻身下马，轻盈地混入到交战双方中去。

佣兵总是擅长偷袭的。而她因为身量不大，更是比寻常人灵巧。如果自黑夜里潜入戒备森严的要塞、割破指挥将领的喉咙并非难事，那么在混战中登上宫门、擒住科尔娜莉亚也算不得什么。

贝雷丝在马蹄下与街巷里穿梭，总有人将她错认成于慌乱中走失了的少年。而那人若是敌军，顿时便会血流如注。等到对方反应过来时，她早已不见了踪影，只留下一抹若有若无的灰色。那些“泰塔尼斯”虽然暂时挡住了王国军，可她却像是大象脚下的老鼠，一晃眼便绕过了那些庞然大物，还顺手拿弓箭射碎了其中一个的纹章石。她本想再连发几箭，但菲力克斯怀疑的目光已然落在了她身上。她不想被他拦下来，于是只得作罢，又隐匿在混乱之中。

嘶吼声与武器碰撞的铿锵声还在继续。不远处又腾起了一股冲天的火光，似乎是一个“泰塔尼斯”倒了下去。贝雷丝安心了一些，却顾不上回头观望。她要做的便是擒住敌将，让这场战事的天平完全倾到王国军这边来。

贝雷丝拿弓箭连续袭击了数名守卫后，顺利地登上了王宫的宫门，并以迅雷之势从背后勒住了科尔娜莉亚——寒光闪闪的匕首在她的脖子上划出了一道清晰可见的血痕。

“通告所有公国军，立刻放弃抵抗。”她对科尔娜莉亚命令道。

贝雷丝拖着那名女术士又往前走了几步，好让将士们瞧个清楚。而这的确十分奏效——还未等主帅开口，底下的士兵早已丢盔弃甲，再无半分作战的意愿，一时间呛啷啷的一片，皆是举手投降。王国军先是诧异不已，听得传令的将士说明情况，这才把目光投向宫门之上，接着纷纷雀跃地欢呼起来，连“泰塔尼斯”都再止不住王师解放都城的脚步。可帝弥托利和菲力克斯二人对望了一眼，脸上半分喜悦全无，颇为默契地立刻往宫门赶。

“喂，山猪，你不是下令叫人看着她吗？”菲力克斯狠狠地瞪了金发青年一眼。

帝弥托利露出一丝苦笑，说道：“你知道我们的那位老师……除非是把她彻底锁起来。”

“值得一试。”他冷笑了一声，“……但我敢说她也能溜出来。”

“她当然能。”

两人不再交谈，登上宫门后便听得科尔娜莉亚癫狂地笑了起来，不由得心中一紧。而贝雷丝背对着他们，斗篷上隐隐透出一团血渍。

“你总是来坏我们的事。五年前如果你就那么死掉该多好……蕾雅那只女狐狸可真是找了个‘好容器’。”

“‘容器’？”贝雷丝愣了一下，可她握刀的手却还依旧平稳。

“看来你不知道自己是怎么来的？”科尔娜莉亚恶毒地笑了，“……那你也就不知道你母亲的事了？”

“老师！”帝弥托利情不自禁地喊道，“别听她的话，她不过是在虚张声势——”

“啊，殿下，你也还没死吗？”科尔娜莉亚拖长了声音悠悠地说，“布雷达德的血脉本该就此断绝……你的继母或许也是那么想的。”

帝弥托利的瞳孔骤然紧缩。一旁的菲力克斯握紧了剑。

“……她或许是太想女儿了，”科尔娜莉亚又笑了起来，“才在达斯卡的时候用蓝贝尔的人头——”

女术士的话戛然而止，那癫狂的笑声却好似还凝滞在空气里。贝雷丝松开了科尔娜莉亚，后者便立刻毫无生气地倒在了地上。她抹了把脸，眺望了一会儿天边升起的晚霞后才慢慢地转过身。没人说话。他们只是看着她。鲜血顺着她的手臂不断滴落。

“结束了。”她轻轻地对面前的两个人说。风掀起了她的兜帽，吹得她那头白绿色的头发胡乱飞舞。而她的脸上波澜不惊，仿佛刚刚完成了一件再平常不过的事一样。

菲尔帝亚洋溢着一股久违的欢乐。那些曾经的艰辛、愤懑与不平都在科尔娜莉亚倒下的瞬间随风而去。王国的旗帜换下了公国的。法嘉斯迎来了它的正统继承人。人们在叫喊、哭泣，从屋里拿出些面包和葡萄酒给王国军。有的将士席地而坐，依着砖墙打起了盹，有的则和跑来的居民们抱在一起，又哭又笑。白发苍苍的老人吹起了口琴。吟游诗人唱起了王师凯旋的新曲。一些少男少女挽着手臂，欢腾地跳起了庆祝胜利的舞蹈。

夜幕降临之时，城里点上了欢庆的彩灯。歌声、笑声与酒杯碰撞的声响交织在一起，人们全身心地享受起这来之不易的和平。在王宫里的庆功宴开始之后，许多依旧激动的民众纷纷涌到菲尔帝亚宫门前，想要见上新王一面。可金发青年心中忐忑，迟迟迈不开脚步，最后只得求救似的望着他的老师。

“我……可以吗？”帝弥托利小心翼翼地问，“他们会认同我……我这样的王吗？”

贝雷丝点了点头，轻声说：“你在这里，就是最好的证明……去吧，大家都在等着你。”

“那你可以陪我一起吗，老师？”他的声音有些颤抖，“如果没有你，我不会……不会回到这个地方。”

“不光是我……是所有人努力的结果。”她纠正道。

“我知道。可你对于我来说……”帝弥托利微微笑了笑，对她耳语道，“是特别的存在。”

贝雷丝迟疑了一下，却很快被他牵起了手，拉着她往宫门走。她试着挣脱，可险些被身上拖地的长裙绊了一跤，差点儿倒在他身上。帝弥托利急忙托住她，她这才没从楼梯上跌下去，摔个鼻青脸肿。周围的人露出了意味深长的笑。她嘟囔了一句，在狼狈中瞥见了菲力克斯的目光——他像她在那“蝴蝶梦”里见到的一样，冷淡地看了他们一眼，然后一言不发地离开了宴席。

“我讨厌这么长的裙子。”她有些烦躁地自言自语道。

攻城战结束后，贝雷丝同其他人一样，到王宫的浴室里痛痛快快地洗了个澡，冲掉了那些黏在身上的灰尘和血迹。可等她准备换衣服时，却发现迎接自己的是一条繁杂的丝绸长裙，上面绣着百合花与杜鹃鸟，还配上了一件貂毛披肩（她立刻把它扔在一边）。贝雷丝心里又是发闷，裹在那身华服里几乎喘不上气来。

帝弥托利回头打量了她一番，之后耐心地帮她整理好了裙摆，抱歉地说：“我知道你穿不惯，老师。可眼下没有合适的干净衣服，宫里一团乱，运输队还要过两天才到……我总不能让你一直穿着那件带血的衣服，或是厨娘的脏裙子。”

“我倒不介意。我本来也不是什么贵族。”贝雷丝皱起了眉毛。

“对不起，我只是……”他歉究地望着她的眼睛，然后诚恳地说，“这是我母亲的旧衣服……请你别介意。”

贝雷丝怔了怔，半晌说不出话来。那件长裙上带着一股若有若无的金木犀香，而裙边的褶皱不知怎得忽然之间沉重起来。她只好挺直了腰板，谨慎小心地迈着步子，连大气都不敢喘。

宫门城墙之下是一片“星海”。人们自发地捧着天灯，对着新王行礼和欢呼。金发青年久久地凝望着城下，嘴唇翕动着，蓝眼睛里泛起一片泪光。贝雷丝轻轻捏了下他的掌心（他的手上都是冷汗），然后抽回了自己的手。他侧头看了看她，而她点了点头，于是他像是下定决心似的往前跨了一步，朝那些民众挥手致意。

“国王万岁！法嘉斯神圣王国万岁！”人们说着放飞了手里的天灯。它们徐徐上升，点亮了黑夜，与星辰一般明亮璀璨。

“……我还差得远呢。”帝弥托利仰望着那些渐渐远去的光点，在排山倒海的呼号声中自言自语道。

等他们重新返回宫里，宴会依旧如火如荼，空酒瓶堆得像是小山一样。女孩子们的脸蛋红彤彤的，咯咯笑个不停。而男士们的舌头像是打了结，连划拳的口令都说不清晰。贝雷丝坐在那儿，小口喝着雪莉酒（帝弥托利收走了她手边的烈酒），又吃了些肉排、炸猪皮与烤蔬菜，然后同周围的人有一搭没一搭地说话。她四下张望，却始终没见到菲力克斯的身影，于是心下愈发憋闷，再没什么说笑的念头。等她随便寻了个借口起身，之后在宴会厅的门口碰见了罗德利古。公爵冲她笑了笑，说：“是一条漂亮的裙子，老师。很衬你的眼睛。”

她觉得他话中有话，可她不确定自己真的明白了罗德利古的意思，只好礼节性地微笑了一下，双手却局促地捏着裙摆。

“宴会真好啊，让我想起了年轻的时候……说起来，法嘉斯似乎很久没有过让人这么愉快的宴会了。”他眯着眼睛说，“不过你若是累了想换换空气，去湖边或许也不错。”

“湖边？”

“哦，花园里的人工湖。很大，像镜子一样。那些孩子们夏天的时候会跳进去游泳，冬天的时候则是在上面滑冰……不过我记得殿下和我的笨儿子因为打架掉进了冰窟窿里，两人为此发烧卧床了整整一周。”罗德利古说着指了个方向，“……平日里那倒是个安静的地方。”

贝雷丝顿了顿，问道：“为何对我说这些，公爵大人？”

“大约是我这个老头子喝高了之后一时兴起……开玩笑的。我只是觉得也许你会需要个地方静一静，老师。”他微笑道，“不过去哪里都是你的自由，别被外面的声音所干扰。”

她道了谢，仍是有些一知半解，却还是顺着罗德利古所指的方向走。花园有些衰颓，一些杂草冒了出来，占据了原先种玫瑰花的地方。贝雷丝拎着裙摆穿过铺满了小碎石的花径，最后见到了宛若明镜的人工湖。湖边有些橡树和榆树，皆是枝繁叶茂，偶尔有些藏在树梢里的猫头鹰发出几声古怪的叫声。她借着月光瞧了半天，最后在一颗老橡树下果然见到了菲力克斯的身影——他靠着树干坐在草地上，仰头望着月亮和湖水发呆。她快步走过去，也想在他身边坐下来，却因为怕弄脏那裙子而手足无措地僵在原地，只好居高临下地看着他。

“你一直在这里？”她惊讶地问。

他的脸颊发红，头发乱糟糟的，有一两缕碎发散下来垂在了肩上，而他身边还横七竖八地堆着些空酒瓶。黑发青年吓了一跳，然后瞥了她一眼，又飞快地把目光转移到了另一边去，似乎她身上的长裙灼痛了他的双眼似的。

“你来干吗？”菲力克斯低声问。

“闷。”贝雷丝微微皱起了双眉，“公爵大人说这里安静。”

“……多管闲事。”他不耐烦地嘟囔道。

“你为什么不回庆功宴上？”

“你很在意么？”菲力克斯冷笑了一声，反问道。

她不知道他为何这会儿格外反常，心里更加憋闷，但还是耐着性子说：“我一直没找到你，我……”

“找我？你也会找我？”他打断了她的话，斜眼看了看她，“……你不是只想着那头山猪吗？”

贝雷丝一时间说不出话来，抿着嘴呆立着。清冷的夜风吹得她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。“我没有。”她低声说。

“是吗？……”菲力克斯扬起了眉毛，“你之前为什么跑到前线去？……我说的话你从来不肯听，是不是？”

“那个噩梦，我梦到你们都……”她有气无力地辩解道，“只剩下我自己。”

“我说了那只是个噩梦！”他摇摇晃晃地站起来，几乎是在冲她吼了，“而你的伤还没好！如果那时候附近还有狙击手，你要怎么办？为什么这么的不谨慎？……你到底在想什么？”

她垂着头，双拳紧握，那些驳杂的情绪像气球一样在她心里越涨越大。她曾和他离得那么近，他应该都会懂。而她疲惫不堪，只想好好地和他说说话，或者安静地看看湖水，而不是像现在这样。贝雷丝压低了声音，艰涩地说道：“我只是想尽快结束这场战争。”

菲力克斯把牙齿咬得咯咯作响，先前夜空下的天灯刺得他眼前一片模糊，于是他忍不住出声讽刺道：“真是崇高的理想……要我叫你一声‘王后’吗？”

“你在说什么？”贝雷丝霎时间大脑一片空白，“什么‘王后’？”

“……人人都在那么说。”他盯了她半天，然后才从喉咙里艰难地挤出这么一句，仿佛又听见了吟游诗人们叙事诗的旋律。

贝雷丝浑身发颤，却不是因为冷风的缘故。“你也那么认为？”她问，声音里竟似有了哭腔。而她后面半句话憋在胸中，哽咽着说不出，就好像那条长裙连着那些看不见的重担，压得她喘不上气来一样。她把嘴唇咬出了血，却不再看他，拎着裙子扭头就走，又差点儿踩在裙摆上摔倒，跌在满是荆刺的旧花丛中。

“……做王后有什么好。”

菲力克斯听到她委屈又恼怒地说。而他先前的无名火被铺天盖地的悔意所淹没，那股醉意也消散得无影无踪。可他的双腿像是灌满了铅，沉得迈不出脚步，只能看着她往那灯火辉煌处走，最后被帝弥托利的背影遮住了轮廓。

“别走。”他对着空气轻轻地说。


	13. 痴念

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在他们经年累月的交手之中，她还从未被他逼到过这般境地。可他现在没有持剑，她便已经缴械投降。

贝雷丝醒来的时候，太阳已经升得老高。阳光越过窗帘的缝隙透进来，一道柔和的光亮落在她的指尖上。她望着天花板发了会儿呆，这才慢腾腾地坐起了身子。王宫的床榻柔软得像是拿天边的云朵和棉花糖缝制而成的，仿佛躺在上面就能进入一个旖旎的美梦——不像佣兵时代，她在满是蜘蛛和老鼠的谷仓睡着过，也能在生着青苔和铁锈的旧木船里浅寐。可她什么美梦也没做，被雪莉酒和威士忌尽数引出了累积的疲惫，连自己是怎么睡下的都记不太清楚。她的头隐隐作痛，太阳穴上的血管突突跳个不停，似乎昨夜的酒精还顽固地留在她的身体里，而吟游诗人们在她脑子里组了个乐团，反反复复地唱着那些叙事诗。

她下了床，拿冷水洗漱了一番。有人帮她放好了衣服，虽然不是她先前穿的，但已经不再是那些华美的长裙，倒像是少年骑士的打扮。贝雷丝从镜子里看了看自己，她背上那道深深的伤口已经结了痂，显得狰狞而丑陋。但用不了多久，它就会和其它旧伤一样，先是长出浅色的新皮，再逐渐和肤色融成一体。不过她也说不准，有时候有的伤疤总是很顽固，会在肌肤上长久地留着，仿佛要把某些事情永远地刻印下来一样。

屋子窗边的小桌上放着些面包、水果和牛奶，还有一壶温热的洋甘菊花茶。她心里又空又痛，并没什么胃口，于是胡乱塞了几口面包了事，中途蓦地想起自己错过了早上的会议——库罗德昨夜送来了求援信。尽管他们当下决定援助同盟，但有许多作战细节尚未敲定。

等贝雷丝终于到了会议厅（她几乎在王宫里丧失了方向感），偌大的房间里只剩下因为迟到而被帝弥托利“惩罚”的希尔凡。红发青年原本就苦丧着脸，见到她之后更是接连抱怨起殿下的不公平来。贝雷丝无奈地叹了口气，帮着他整理起会议上的资料和地图。可他还是絮叨个不停，滔滔不绝地说起“水上之都”迪亚朵拉有多么梦幻——海水连通了大街小巷，人们要划着小船出行。船夫摇着橹，岸上的乐手拿六弦琴弹着明快的旋律，他们在擦身而过时会一块儿合唱上一曲。而毗邻的港口总有扬帆的货船停靠，载着来自各地的新鲜玩意儿。上了岸的水手们喝酒、划拳，醉醺醺地讲着许多关于大海的传说故事——在女神的光芒照耀不到的地方，除了白鲸和海豚，还有能掀翻巨轮的八爪鱼和唱歌诱惑旅人的海妖。

“城市正中央有个大广场，有很多卖异国货物的商人。”贝雷丝被他吵得更加头疼，“教堂旁边有个著名的许愿池，听说把金币投进去就能获得美好的恋情……你是期待这个吧？”

“你去过？”希尔凡意外地问，“……难道是和男性？”

贝雷丝点了点头。“和我父亲。”她把一张标注了记号的地图折好，“那时候是去完成一项委托。”

“那这次去呢？”

“援助库罗德。”

“你知道我指的是别的事，老师。”红发青年冲她挤了挤眼睛。

“没什么别的事。”

“你虽然总是面无表情的，但并不代表你是一个优秀的‘骗子’，老师。”希尔凡收起了平日里的戏谑，“……吵架了？”

贝雷丝愣了一下，然后假装聚精会神地看起了行军路线图，不去看他别有深意的目光。

“那家伙什么也不肯说，但昨晚醉得差点儿掉进湖里去……一点儿都不像他。”希尔凡观察着她的表情低声说，“……然后今早他在会议之后就回大修道院了，说是要做接下来的准备。”

“准备？”她听后耳朵里嗡嗡的，像是进了一只蜜蜂。

“哦，王国的东西部还都有些叛乱，他会和公爵大人去平息。”红发青年眨了眨眼，声音里有一丝不易察觉的狡黠。

她耳朵里似乎飞来了一群蜜蜂。“……不去迪亚朵拉？”贝雷丝轻声问。

“不去。”希尔凡笃定地回答道，“他也许要走很久。”

贝雷丝没再管她手头的资料（有好几张羊皮纸飞到了地上），然后乒乒乓乓地冲出门去，差点儿撞倒了站在门口的英古莉特——女骑士吃惊地望着她匆忙的背影，接着皱着眉瞪了一眼希尔凡。

“你对老师说了什么？”她有点儿恼怒地问，“你惹她生气了？”

希尔凡讪笑了一下，说：“我现在哪敢惹老师生气呢？……只是对她说了一点儿‘善意的谎言’。我猜她可能……呃，有点儿反应过激。”

“但那还是谎言。”英古莉特撇了撇嘴，弯腰帮他捡起了地上散落的羊皮纸，“你为什么要那么做？”

他知道她不喜欢别人说谎，于是认真地说：“可总比闷着强。人有时候需要些小小的‘刺激’……否则我老是觉得他们很有可能会那样闷一辈子。”

“他们？”金发的女骑士迷惑地问，“……你在说谁？老师和殿下么？”

希尔凡忽然意识到自己说漏了嘴，干笑了几声后调侃道：“两个闷葫芦。我看比你和我还要不如。”

英古莉特蓦地红了脸，把手上的资料往他怀里一塞，自己也跑出门去了。

贝雷丝忧心忡忡地在花园里转了一圈，阳光投在明晃晃的湖面上让她几乎睁不开眼睛。她心里七上八下的，而她无论如何深呼吸都无法真正的平静下来。宫里的随从和侍女们见了她，都恭敬地向她问好，说殿下在找她（他们一会儿又说成是“陛下”）。但这更是让她如芒在背，最后干脆翻身上了树，和松鼠与知更鸟一道躲进那些茂密的枝叶里。

王后。

她打了个冷颤，一念起那两个字便浑身不舒服。而这个称呼从菲力克斯嘴里说出来，宛若锋利的匕首接连刺在了她的心上，叫她既委屈又痛苦。她想不好未来的事，对于婚姻也只有个模糊的概念，但绝不是穿上华美繁杂的裙子做什么“王后”，待在高高的宫墙内羡慕天上的飞鸟和水里的游鱼——谷仓和旧木船要有意思多了。若是能亲眼一见那传说中的八爪鱼，或是到海上漂流一番，那更是美妙的体验。

“做王后有什么好。”她又嘟囔了一句。他应该知道。

贝雷丝盯着老橡树的树叶发呆，一只松鼠踩着她的肩膀去摘橡果。她伸展了一下四肢（那只肥松鼠差点儿跌下去），忽然恍然大悟到自己似乎从来没对他说过这件事。事实上，她也是刚刚才知道吟游诗人是怎么唱的——帮助王子夺回王都就得嫁给他吗？……这让她觉得有点儿可笑。但如果她没好好说过不想做王后，那菲力克斯的确不知道她是怎么想的。她得告诉他。可她又想起希尔凡的话——他回了大修道院，又不去迪亚朵拉。她不知道何时、在哪儿才能见到他。

贝雷丝又打了个冷颤。她想到了那个“蝴蝶梦”——那只蓝色的蝴蝶越过梦境的边缘，逐渐和现实重叠。她有点儿害怕见不到他。

“那就立刻去见他。”她心里升起一个大胆的声音。

这荒唐的念头出乎意料地让她平静下来，就连胖松鼠和阳光都变得顺眼了。

贝雷丝跃下那颗老树，风风火火地又返回了会议厅，而此时希尔凡刚把最后一叠羊皮纸认认真真地摞好。他依旧是满脸的苦闷，似乎这种杂事总能让他心绪不佳。

“哟，老师，你是跑去哭鼻子了吗？”他顶着他的苦瓜脸，拖长了声音懒洋洋地问，“还是说你终于大发慈悲地打算帮我了？”

“我要回大修道院。”她没理会他的话，自顾自地说，“请你转告一下帝弥托利。”

“等、等一下！你要回去？……现在？”希尔凡吃惊地睁大了眼睛，不知该哭还是该笑。他隐隐觉得自己之前那句话过了头，或许他犯了个天大的错误也说不定——贝雷丝的思维方式和寻常的女孩子大相径庭。但当他在脑海里想像了一下阻拦老师离开的场景，立刻放弃了这个不切实际的念想。“那、那只是逗你的。你别……”他有气无力地说，“但为什么是由我去告诉殿下……”

“……现在。拜托你了。”贝雷丝点了点头，似乎没听到他的碎碎念，然后又像是风一样地冲了出去，留下红发青年直愣愣地盯着满桌的资料，兀自发愁着该怎么和帝弥托利解释。而菲力克斯若是知道了，只怕他也一样没什么好果子吃。

“见鬼。”希尔凡苦笑道。

贝雷丝从马厩牵了匹快马。不过与其说是“牵”，倒不如说她是趁人不备偷偷“顺”了一匹黑色斯灵马出来。她把头发挽起来，又拉起了兜帽，伏在马背上疾驰而去，菲尔帝亚宫很快就被她远远地甩在身后。而她忽然感到身轻如燕，仿佛能飞上天去，就好像她把那些看不见的重担也暂时统统甩掉了一般。

凉风吹散了她的头疼。路上的旅人不多，偶尔有些穿着锁子甲、拿着长矛的的士兵成群结队地巡逻。不过他们拦不住她，就像那些沿路冒出来的盗贼也没办法从她那儿讨得任何便宜一样（她还顺手夺走了他们一匹最好的帕迈拉白马和不少干粮）。等她路过村落，就把从盗贼那儿抢来的钱财分出去，然后在村民从她那双绿眼睛瞧出什么端倪前就催马绝尘而去。

贝雷丝估算着时间，默念着自己应该在两天后抵达大修道院。但如果她再少睡一会儿，那也许能更快一些。若是一匹马跑累了，她就骑上另一匹。月光和天上的启明星为她在黑夜里指路，布谷鸟和蟋蟀的合唱比吟游诗人的曲子还要动听。她穿过森林、河流和麦田，在山间甩掉了一群土狼。飞扬的尘土和清晨的朝露翩翩起舞，她觉得自己是风、是翱翔的飞鹰，是长久以来被她忘掉的自己。

华灯初上之时，她远远地望见了加尔古·玛库。大修道院比以前热闹得多，最近还接纳了几批从帝国逃出来的赛罗司教教徒——他们在自己国内被视为“异己”，甚至因为不肯放弃信仰而受到生命的威胁。她打量着那些疲惫的旅人，跟着他们跋涉的队伍慢慢地走。那些人有男有女，年龄也参差不齐，只是脸上都带着劫后余生的恐惧。人类能因为各种理由挑起纷争——信仰、肤色和价值观。可到了最后，人却还是人，无法挣脱日常的喜怒哀乐和时间因果。

贝雷丝下了马，脸上被山风吹得红扑扑的。太阳沉到了地平线之下，只在天边留下了些余晖。晚课的钟声响了几番，认出她的修道士和士兵们皆是吃了一惊。她淡淡地点了下头，摘了兜帽往训练场走。那段路虽然不长，可她却觉得自己仿佛走了几年，比她回来的路途还要遥远。而她也心下忐忑，不知道他若是不在，她该作何反应。

昏黄的烛火映出了熟悉的影子。等菲力克斯转过头遇上那双眼睛时，他的心猛烈地颤了几下，几乎又握不住手上的剑，像在做梦一样。他不知道该摆出什么表情来迎接她，那些惊讶、后悔、欣慰和些许气恼交织在一起，让他哽咽得说不出话，只能长久得望着她——看她风尘仆仆，脸颊上蹭着些灰尘，眼睛下挂着疲惫的青黑——可她那双翠绿色的眸子却是神采奕奕，不再像宴席上那样被空洞和迷惘所占满。

“……你来做什么？”他张了几次嘴，还是那样问道。他或许应该先向她道歉。或许应该给她一个拥抱。或许应该斥责她为什么如此莽撞和轻率。但他想不起来合适的字句，他的思绪被汹涌的情感所吞噬。他就像掉进了湍急的漩涡里，往深海沉去。

贝雷丝也看着他，轻声应道：“我有话要对你说。”

“说什么？”菲力克斯收起了剑，背过身去。他觉得自己有点儿懦弱。他回大修道院来是要理清自己的思绪，把那些被吟游诗人的叙事诗和酒精淹没的理智重新找回来。但又或许他是在为自己找借口而逃避什么——把那些没说出口的诺言、那些思念彻底封在心里，之后永远不再提起。

王后。他默念着那个让他万念俱灰的称呼，可却听到她在他身后平稳又清淅地说：“我不想做王后。我从来都没那么想过。”

菲力克斯怔在原地，闭着眼不知该哭还是该笑。他的肩膀微微地抖，那些凌乱的情感像是发狂的怪物一样四处乱窜。他的心忽上忽下。他甚至尝到了海水的腥咸。等他终于稍微捋顺了气息，才又低声问：“所以你跑了那么远，就是为了和我说这些？”

贝雷丝答应了一声，说：“我从没对你好好说清楚过，所以你才会那么想。”

“……那你知道我现在会怎么说？”

“‘你疯了’之类的。”她看着他转过头来，“……但我没有。”

黑发青年望着她，喃喃道：“你确实疯了……你知道往后别人会怎么说你吗？那些曲子、外面的流言——”

“不知道。可我想也没什么。”贝雷丝打断了他，“……那些说的又不是真正的我。”

她说完看了看他，而他像个泥塑一样立着，晃动的烛火把他的表情映得忽明忽暗。

“你啊……”他只说了两个字，然后又那样陷入了沉默。

“我只是想告诉你，我不会做王后。”她又说了一遍，然后整了整衣服准备往外走，“那我……回去了。”

菲力克斯蓦地回过神来，问：“回哪？”

“菲尔帝亚。”她说着又拉上了兜帽。

“你胡来也要有个限度！”他追上去一把拉住她，“……别走。我不会让你走的……以后也一样不会让你走的。”

贝雷丝心上一颤，转过身来看他——他又离得很近，或许比那天晚上还要近些。她依旧不知道该把眼睛睁开还是闭上，只感到全身的血液都涌向了脸颊。他轻轻地推了她一下，而她不由自主地往后退了一步，后背抵住了训练场的石墙。在他们经年累月的交手之中，她还从未被他逼到过这般境地。可他现在没有持剑，她便已经缴械投降。

“……是我不该那么说。”菲力克斯在她换气的间隙轻声说，“是我快要疯了。我不知道怎么办才好。而我也很……害怕。比你能想象的还要害怕。”

他的发丝缠住了她的指尖，而她迟疑地重复着那个对于他们来说都十分陌生的词汇，问道：“害怕？”

“很可笑……是不是？”他将她的碎发别在耳后，“可我怕我以后都只能那么遥远地看着你。”

“我也害怕。”贝雷丝摇了摇头，呢喃道，“在我另一个梦里，你就那样离开了……和那天一样。而我现在也分不清，我是不是还在做梦。”

“不是。”他柔声细语道，“我说过的……不是。”

她长舒了一口气，微微笑了一下，又往前凑了凑。温暖驱散了清冷的空气，融化了长久以来的坚冰。她在那股熟悉的柑橘味里闭上眼睛，唇齿之间黏上了一股淡淡的葡萄酒香。而他也不再是那般小心翼翼、浅尝辄止，把那些情感化为两人之间绵延不绝的缠绵和旖旎。

——或许他们在兵刃相接之外，找到了另外一种靠近彼此的方式。


	14. 浮光掠影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 炙热的、暖洋洋的柔软，是他魂牵梦绕的光。

法嘉斯的冬天总是白雪皑皑、银装素裹。积雪压弯了那些老树的枝头，把松鼠藏的橡果和世间的一切都掩埋在纯白之下。偶尔有麋鹿三两成群地踏雪而过，在蓬松的雪地上留下一路脚印——它们在寒冷中四处徘徊，仿佛是被女神驱遣来视察人间的使者。尽管雪景很美，可白色看多了之后，也会生出一股烦闷。而冬夜又极为漫长，让人在生着火的壁炉前恹恹欲睡。

古廉合上了手中的书本，他面前的两个孩子意犹未尽地瞧着他，两双眼睛被火光映得闪闪发亮。他们三人在壁炉附近搭了个小帐篷（天气太冷，他们不能真的出去野营），帝弥托利和菲力克斯一头钻了进去，只把上半身探出来，听年纪稍长的男孩儿念一名老骑士牵着他的瘦马走天涯的故事。

“等我长大了以后，我也要像那个骑士一样。”菲力克斯热切地说，“带着我的剑踏遍芙朵拉每个一角落……或许还有这片大陆之外的地方。”

“我也想那样。可我往后要是做了国王，就没有时间去很多地方了。”年幼的王子派头十足地说，还发出了像模像样的哀叹。

“那没关系的，帝弥。”黑发男孩儿诚恳地安慰道，“我会写信给你，把有趣的事情都讲给你听。”

“可你写字现在还歪歪扭扭的呢，菲。”古廉微笑着插话道，“你上次关于法嘉斯历史的家庭作业，我还以为是谁丢了张符咒……哦，就像是东方人画来驱邪的那种。”

菲力克斯瞬间红了脸，撅着嘴略带气恼地瞪着他的哥哥。“我会写好的！”他不服气地说，“会写得和你一样好！”

古廉咧嘴一笑，弯腰揉乱了弟弟的头发。“那不是什么难事……你总会赶上我的，”他轻声说，“在剑术上也是。”

“那我们明天继续比剑吧，菲！”帝弥托利兴奋地提议道，脸上红彤彤的，“我们上次还是平手呢！而那已经是两个月之前的事了……我真希望你们能在王都一直住下来。”

“我们不能一直住下来。那样的话父亲大人就没办法好好完成他的工作了。”菲力克斯一本正经地说，末了又小声嘟囔了一句，“……虽然我也想多待一阵儿。”

“他在来之前兴奋地睡不着呢，殿下。”古廉笑眯眯地指了指他的弟弟，补充道。

“我没有兴奋地睡不着！”菲力克斯窘迫地大声反驳着，“那是因为你在我晚饭的汤里偷偷放了一大勺白糖！看在女神的份上，那简直把世界上的一切好味道都摧毁了！”

他的哥哥哈哈大笑，眼前似乎又浮现出弟弟当时的反应。菲力克斯气呼呼的（很难说他眼睛里是不是有一丝泪光），像是要扑上去揪古廉的头发。而帝弥托利扭着头左顾右盼，不知道他们两兄弟要是真的打起来，他应该去帮哪一方。

“啊，棉花糖！”古廉闻见空气里的焦味，快步走向了壁炉边（燃烧的木头下面还埋着几个裹好的土豆和番薯）。而那两个男孩儿见状也钻出了帐篷，蹲在火旁看他取下了几串稍微烤过了头的棉花糖巧克力夹心饼（他们夏天野营的时候常烤来吃）放在盘子里。

“我才不要吃这么小孩子的东西。”菲力克斯吞了口口水，口是心非地说，“我讨厌甜食。”

“哦？”他的哥哥扬起了眉毛，调侃道，“我听说女孩子嘴唇的触感和棉花糖一样柔软呢。”

——正在嚼着夹心饼的王子殿下突然红了脸，像是被那黏糊糊、甜腻腻的小点心噎住了。他急忙擦了擦嘴角黏上的巧克力和棉花糖，仿佛要把自己和“体会亲吻女孩子的嘴唇”这件事撇清似的。

“谁、谁说的？”黑发男孩儿问。他的脸也有点红。

“希尔凡。”

“他在胡说。”菲力克斯笃定地说。

“嘿，我的好弟弟，我可不那么觉得。”古廉嬉笑道，“他应该是我们之中最早知道的。”

两个男孩儿吃惊地望着他。“甚至比你还早？”帝弥托利难以置信地问，“我以为你早就和……”

“瞧你说的，殿下。”年长的男孩儿眨了眨眼，“我可是一个‘正直’的人呀。如果你以后亲吻了哪个女孩子，就证明你是真心爱上了她，想要和她共度一生。”

“所以希尔凡是要和谁结婚了吗？”菲力克斯认真地说，“那等他明天到了王都，我们得好好祝贺他。”

“哦，那是另外一个故事。”古廉狡黠地笑了笑，“得等你们再大点儿的时候再说……不然被陛下和父亲大人知道了，我可要挨说啦。”

帝弥托利和菲力克斯不明所以地看着他，只觉得他所说的事情既遥远，又高深莫测。他们三人在法嘉斯的长夜里又叽叽喳喳了许久，吃完了烤土豆和番薯，最后在来“查房”的国王和公爵的催促声中才意犹未尽地爬上了床。

“我明天会赢过你的，帝弥。”菲力克斯睡意朦胧地说。

第二天他们起了个大早，匆匆吃过些熏咸肉、黑麦面包和奶酪之后便冲向了花园。雪早就停了，天上悬着一轮红日，空气清冷而凛冽。冷风吹得人脸上有点刺痛。不过寒冷阻拦不住男孩子们想要大闹一场的决心，他们像欢脱的云雀一样，把吵闹声带到了王宫的每一个角落。

帝弥托利和菲力克斯在那棵绑着秋千的老橡树下“决斗”，而古廉站在一旁充当起教练兼裁判的角色。那两个不大的身影在一片白色的衬托下来回飞舞，手上的训练用剑不时互相碰撞，发出清脆的声响，惊飞了躲在树梢上歇息的几只雪鸮。刚开始的时候是菲力克斯占了上风——他的剑又快又准，差点儿削落了王子殿下的一缕金发。可帝弥托利在古廉的提点下渐渐找到了规律，逼得菲力克斯连连后退，踩到了结了冰的人工湖上。

“你偏心，古廉！”黑发男孩儿不满地喊道。他在冰面上有点颤颤巍巍地招架着王子的进攻。

“我可没有，菲。要成为殿下的‘盾’，你得比他还要强才行。”年长的男孩儿耐心地解释道，“……不管在什么情况下。”

“哦，得了吧，你就是偏心！”菲力克斯有点儿委屈地嚷着，“每个人都偏心！”

“他没有偏心，菲。古廉也指导了你。”帝弥托利说着自己也踩到了冰面上，“瞧，现在我们一样了。”

但菲力克斯显然不怎么领情，皱着眉头朝金发男孩儿挥剑而去。而帝弥托利也执拗地丝毫不肯退让，一心想要分出个胜负来。于是两人就在镜子一般的湖上左摇右晃，谁都不肯先认输，到最后他们因为失去平衡而纷纷滑倒，连训练剑都掉在了一旁，可还是没有停手，竟在那冰面上扭打了起来。

“嘿，先生们，这样可不太妙。你们至少先到岸上来再继续——”

古廉担忧的话音未落，那湖面发出了一阵令人不安的巨响，接着更多的声音便排山倒海而来。发光的镜子裂了道缝，冰冷刺骨的湖水涌了上来，顷刻间便灌满了金发男孩儿的鼻子和嘴巴。天上的太阳消失了，只剩下无穷无尽的水声与耳鸣。在帝弥托利意识的尽头，前一秒还在和他争执不休的黑发男孩儿拼着全力拽住他，自己却也被带入了水中。可他始终没有放手，和他一同在那片绝望的冰水里下沉、下沉、下沉——

“……殿下？”

希尔凡的声音不大不小地传了过来。帝弥托利蓦地一惊，这才从那浑浑噩噩的梦里清醒。他的心脏砰砰直跳，那股溺水的不快感依旧笼罩着他。他慢慢坐直了身子，背上冷汗涔涔，过了半天才看清了红发青年的身影——他抱着一摞羊皮纸和几本厚书，像是刚从会议厅出来，此刻正略显忧虑地打量着他。

“做噩梦了？”希尔凡轻声说，“我不是要故意打扰你休息，殿下。只是你睡着的时候看上去很痛苦，所以我才叫了你。”

“没什么，不是噩梦。”年轻的王站了起来，舒展了一下身体，“……梦到了小时候。”

红发青年展颜一笑，放下了手上的重物，问道：“我最近也总是梦见以前的事。你梦到了什么？”

“我和菲力克斯在大冬天掉进冰水里的那一次。”帝弥托利笑了一下，“古廉把我们救了上来，而我们两因此发烧了很久。”

“哦，那一次。”希尔凡也笑道，“我记得我下午兴冲冲地到了王都，却发现你们两个烧得不省人事。公爵大人还为此狠狠地责备了古廉。”

金发青年点了点头，说：“但那不是他的错。”

“我事后听说是因为你在和那个呆瓜比剑。”希尔凡挑了下眉，“这么多年了……我真希望他的脑子里能装点别的东西。”

帝弥托利叹了口气，拿起了书桌上的茶杯，喝了一口冷掉的洋甘菊花茶。他凝视着杯子里四散的花瓣，轻声说道：“他回大修道院去了。”

红发青年一愣，揉着头发显露出一副欲言又止的神情，还尴尬地咳嗽了两声。“关于那个么……”他犹豫了半天，最终还是决定实话实说，“呃，殿下，老师托我转告你，她因为有些事情也要先回去。”

年轻的王听后蹙起了双眉，随即又露出一丝苦笑，蓝眼睛里的微光黯淡了下去。帝弥托利放下了茶杯，踱步到了落地窗边，望着窗外的一片绿茵呆立了许久。希尔凡望着他的背影，一时间进退两难，似乎有些后悔说了不合时宜的实话。而他今天忽然不太像他，好像平日里的那些巧舌如簧都成了另一个人的特质，他甚至分不清他何时该说实话，何时又该说谎话。

“……殿下？”希尔凡又轻声唤道。

“我知道。”帝弥托利用轻到不能再轻的声音回答道，“……或许我一直都知道。”

“哦，老师她只是放心不下教会那边的事……”他有如亡羊补牢地解释道，隐隐觉得自己搞砸了一切。可感情的事却没有个确切的所以然，似乎他无论怎样做都仍会见到他们备受煎熬。

“希尔凡，我还没那么迟钝。”年轻的王转过身来对他的儿时好友说，嘴角还是挂着那抹苦笑，“我只是陷在一个美梦里，不愿醒过来罢了。”

“如果你想聊聊的话……”希尔凡有些忧虑地望着他，“虽然我今天才发现，我并不擅长给别人意见。”

帝弥托利短促地笑了一声，低声说：“我想我需要自己待一会儿，我的脑子很乱……但还是谢谢你，希尔凡。”

金发青年在那之后出了书房，自己一个人漫无目的地在花园里慢慢地走。王宫的花匠似乎以迅雷不及掩耳之势清理了花圃里的杂草，重新栽上了玫瑰——他这会儿甚至能闻到崭新的泥土气息和花朵的芬芳。许多蜜蜂和蝴蝶不请自来，但他没再见到那种稀有的蓝色蝴蝶。如果他当时再大胆一点儿，现在的情况是不是会有所不同呢？……或者再早一些？

他还在苦笑。他的悔意淹没了他的思绪。他深知没有那么多的“如果”和“或许”，一切都是他自己的问题，是他犯下那些罪孽的报应——这么想会让他好受那么一点儿。但只是一点点。

帝弥托利沿着他童年熟悉的路线往湖边走，在老橡树的那架秋千下停住了脚步。他伸手摸了摸记忆里的绳索和木板，从指尖上感知到了时间的流逝与沧桑的刻印。他在一旁的草地上坐下来，那架小时候看来很大的秋千此刻已经变小了许多。他推了两下，又回想起先前的梦，儿时的记忆铺天盖地而来——古廉、和菲力克斯比剑的花园、父亲的膝头……

……家。他回到了阔别已久的家，可他的心里却不知为何，始终空荡荡的，就好像他身边的那架空着的秋千——他原本期待着她能坐在上面听他说说小时候的事，只是他的家并不是贝雷丝真正想要的家。他知道。她是只自由的飞鸟，而不是囿于宫墙之内的金丝雀。

“我不想做王后。”他想起贝雷丝昨晚醉酒后的呢喃，心上犹像是被谁剜了一刀。

帝弥托利在夜宴的席间接到了库罗德的求援信，之后便到花园里去寻老师的身影。他还没走出多远便看见了她，看她烦躁地拎着裙摆穿过小径，脸上是他从未见过的苦痛——他甚至觉得她有点儿想哭。于是他下意识地四下张望，似乎在远方的昏暗里瞧见了菲力克斯。可他是不是真的看清了，他并不确定，只是潜意识地相信那是他，而他们之间起了些争执。

“……老师？”他轻轻地叫了一声。

贝雷丝隔了许久才抬头看了看他，抿紧了嘴唇点了下头。她一言不发地往室内走，在之后的简会上也显露出一副和她平日里不相符的失魂落魄。菲力克斯压根儿没出现。他觉得她似乎因此而更加阴郁了。

“你累了？”帝弥托利小心翼翼地问。

她没答话，静静地喝着不知是谁顺手带进来的威士忌。会议厅空荡荡的，余下的人都陆续回到了宴席上。

“有什么我能为你做的，老师？”他拉开一把椅子，在她身旁坐下来，然后轻柔地夺下了她手中的酒杯。

“没什么……”她终于发出了些许声响，“我没什么。”

酒精渐渐起了作用，给她的脸颊染上一抹嫣红。贝雷丝伏在桌上，很快合上了眼睛——疲惫与混合的酒水像是一剂强效的镇定剂。金发青年双手交叠在一起，一言不发地打量着她。现下角色对调，他才体味到些许她先前的煎熬。于是他伸出手去，轻轻揽住她的肩头。她下意识地挣了一下，身子摇摇晃晃的，可他还是不肯松手，直至将她完全拥在怀里。那条长裙上金木犀的香气同威士忌的气息混在一起，激起一股既熟悉又陌生的情感。他觉得自己有些卑鄙，却还是低头吻了她。

——炙热的、暖洋洋的柔软，是他魂牵梦绕的光。

帝弥托利抱着她往卧室走，而贝雷丝在大半杯威士忌的作用下始终处于半梦半醒之间，神思游离于现实之外，只在头沾到羽绒枕时才发出一声含糊不清的梦呓。

“……老师？”他的声音回荡在黑暗里。

“我不想做王后。”她像是对着虚空呢喃道，“……你不知道吗？”

年轻的王僵坐在床边，一瞬间仿佛从温暖的云端跌入了刺骨的冰海。“我知道。”他艰涩地回道。尽管他想她或许不是在对他说这句话，可无论怎样，都让他苦痛、让他不知所措、让他后悔不已。

“……再给我些时间。”帝弥托利乞求道，“再给我些时间，老师。我……”

他哽咽着说不下去，而她也听不到他此刻的话语。黑夜划出一道鸿沟，他清醒地迈不过去，遥望着萤火的微光。

并不是棉花糖啊，古廉。

帝弥托利望着波光粼粼的湖水发愣，暖风穿过一片香蒲丛，透过他的丝质衬衫（他终于脱掉了一会儿厚铠甲），吹拂着他的那些伤疤。

……是苦涩的朱古力。

他回忆起在他快要溺水时，拼命将他拉住的那双手，心中百感交集。他说不清到底哪一种情感占了上风，可他却实实在在庆幸着那个人是菲力克斯。

年轻的王站起身，慢慢地往他的书房走。路过的随从和侍女恭敬地向他问好，仍是不确定是否该将他称为“陛下”。他对他们报以微笑。帝弥托利在中途停下脚步，自花丛中瞥见了一抹蓝色——他看着那蝴蝶往天边飞去，直至和天空的蔚蓝融为一体。阳光微微刺痛了他的眼睛。

成为王是一件孤独的事，却是他无法逃避的宿命。但至少他们之中有人是自由的。


	15. 暗涌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 菲力克斯被她盯得发窘，轻轻咳嗽了两声，问：“你刚刚在笑什么？”
> 
> “想到了很久以前和父亲一起来过这儿，”她扔下了羽毛笔，“他知道我顺手在许愿池里丢了金币后，就好奇我以后会喜欢上什么样的人。”
> 
> “哦，那……”他撞上她的目光，“是什么样的人呢？”
> 
> “‘什么样的人呢？’……”贝雷丝重复了一遍，望着他的眼睛微笑，“父亲说他会‘忍不住揍飞他的。’”
> 
> 菲力克斯一愣，随后嘟囔道：“……乐意接受挑战。”

初夏的时候，所有的风都突然间小了下去。树枝一动不动，像是被谁施了静止悬停的魔法。空气的味道从春天的生意盎然变得懒洋洋的，绿草夏花都染上了阳光的气息，暖烘烘的，让人发困。等到真的入夏，夏蝉便放开了嗓子高声歌唱，有时候吵得人头疼不已，和满身湿哒哒的汗水说不上哪一个更让人烦躁。

王国军援助库罗德的过程竟是出乎意料地顺利，这和夺回王都助长了军中士气有着密不可分的关系。尽管亚兰德尔公最后玩味的话让人心下生疑，可众人很快便投入到与同盟贵族谈判以及整合同盟军这一系列琐事当中。虽不至于焦头烂额，但也纷乱不已，颇要花费些心力，于是帝弥托利等人便在水上都市逗留了几日。连日的暑热让久居寒冷之地的法嘉斯人叫苦不迭，但好在迪亚朵拉的海风缓解了一些这种苦痛。当地消暑的冰沙一时间销路非常好，人们在工作之余总喜欢找个能吹风的阴凉处坐下来，一边吃那清凉甜腻的冷饮，一边说上些无关紧要的闲话。

而在这些闲言碎语当中，最为人津津乐道的便是最高统治者近来身边“微妙”的氛围——王、他的老师，以及伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵之子三人间的“磁场”就连最迟钝的将士都能感受得到。人们原以为“王后”一事已是板上钉钉，却没想到又牵出另一段隐秘的情事来，无怪乎以“神机妙算”著称的库罗德都要连呼“意外”了。而当这位前盟主嬉皮笑脸地调侃此事时，一直沉默不语的菲力克斯突然把剑鞘往他身前一横，眯起眼盯着他看。库罗德扬了扬眉毛，随后又笑道：“你该不会一直对那时候舞会上的事耿耿于怀吧？”

“没有。”黑发青年咬着后齿低声说。

库罗德的笑意更甚，望着贝雷丝意味深长地说：“你辛苦了，老师。”

当然像这样的小插曲还有不少，但更多的是那些传得像模像样的场景，就好像讲“绯闻”的人当时在场亲眼看见了一样：什么大修道院深夜训练场的拥吻，什么王宫军事会议上的剑拔弩张，什么上战场前的一夜良宵……给无数的吟游诗人和作家提供了无限灵感。更有好事者甚至开设了赌局——赌那位传奇的老师最后到底是成了法嘉斯的王后，还是未来的公爵夫人。只不过这一门生意并没有持续太久，很快被新王以“整肃内部秩序”为由而取缔，而带头执法的人便是那位伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵之子——据称他当时凶神恶煞，唬得众人噤若寒蝉，生怕他突然拔剑。在那之后，不仅长期以来两人不和的传言不攻自破，连议论他们之间纠葛的声音都小了下去，那些听来香艳的“情史”逐渐沦为了人们茶余饭后的谈资，说完不过一笑而过罢了。

虽然舆论传得天花乱坠，但当事人之间倒显得风平浪静，甚至是有点儿乏味——他们身边的人一开始还以为谁会像那些传说里的骑士一样，先提出要和对方“决斗”；或是一直小心翼翼地提防着他们哪天突然发了怒，拔剑砍向对方之类的——但帝弥托利和菲力克斯之间却是比先前更平和、更克制，像是心照不宣地维持着一种“微妙的平衡”。

但话又说回来，没有人真的愿意介入到他们之间，就连希尔凡在开口前都要犹豫上一阵儿（菲力克斯还在记恨他先前对贝雷丝说的谎话）。而若是他们和贝雷丝“恰好”坐在一起吃饭或是讨论些正事，周围的人都会自觉地和他们拉开距离，不时才远远地瞥上一眼。

“哦，我宁愿他们真的打一架。”希尔凡摇着头总结道。

“他们比你想像的要成熟。你可千万别当着他们的面表露出这种想法。”英古莉特白了他一眼，“不然殿下会对你进行无休止的说教。菲力克斯呢，则会和你打一架……当然，输的人是你。”

红发青年苦笑了一番，自嘲道：“我可真是个倒霉蛋。”

金发的女骑士听后笑了笑，又说：“不过我的确有些意外。”

“谁不是呢？”希尔凡耸了耸肩，“我们都觉得那个笨蛋会和他的剑过一辈子。”

“可殿下……”

“你不是才刚刚称赞他们成熟吗？”他宽慰道，“这也是人生必修的一课……只是由老师来亲自‘教授’，未免太现实了些。”

“我想他们都不好受。”英古莉特小声说，“光是那些流言就很难入耳了……”

贝雷丝本人倒是对旁人的说法没那么在意，只是在那些传言碰巧说中的时候脸上一红，眼光不由自主地飘向菲力克斯。而他会凝视她几秒，下意识地抿几下嘴唇，仿佛在回味先前某个错身而过的吻一样。然后他就把头扭向另一个方向，在她看不见的死角露出一丝微笑。这短暂的视线交汇在外人看来波澜不惊，唯有帝弥托利能从中瞧出端倪，并为此而黯然。

至于他们三人间那些微妙的情感，倒是一时间没人说破。贝雷丝先前曾试图把自己的想法讲出来，可帝弥托利却截住她的话头，柔声把他的恳求当着她的面又诉说了一遍：“我知道你想说什么，老师。但我还需要一点时间。”

贝雷丝蹙起双眉，略显担忧地望着他，眼眸里又带上一丝愧疚。他见了后试着笑了一下，又宽慰道：“别担心我。我只是……没有那么坚强罢了。等到我准备好了，我会请你告诉我，而我到时候也能真的露出微笑……再给我些时间，好吗？”

等他这么说完之后，马上就把话题引到迪亚朵拉的天气和接下去进军阿里安罗德的计划上，像是不给贝雷丝还嘴的机会似的。一来二去之后，她也只好暂时放弃，很快就埋首到堆积如山的公务中去了。

这一天虽然是阴天，厚厚的云层逐渐沿着海岸线堆积，可气温却还是居高不下。那些水汽再被高温一蒸，带出一股难耐的湿热来。因此贝雷丝老早就脱了惯常穿的披风，身上只剩一件单衣和短裤，连靴子都踢到了一边，却还是觉得闷热不已。白橡木的桌子上堆了一叠叠的厚卷宗，摇摇欲坠的，像是要把仅有的一点微风都挡上。而杯子里的冰镇柠檬汁早已不见了踪影，杯底在桌面上沁出一小汪水。可她又懒得再跑到楼下去倒些新的饮料上来，于是索性抱着公文坐到了窗台上，贪婪地享受着那一点点流动的空气。

窗台下是潺潺的流水，混着海水的一丝腥臭，不时拍击着覆满青苔的石墙。偶尔有船夫摇着橹经过，嘴里喊些意义不明的号子，或是哼唱着当地的民谣，忽高忽低。贝雷丝蓦然间生出一股奇妙的既视感，仿佛看见了年少时的自己在那些镶着金边的黑色木船间跳来跳去，怀里揣着一份顺出来的绝密文书。她灵巧而轻盈，那些人自然追不上她，一路上倒搅得周围鸡飞狗跳。而她最后混入了大广场的人潮里，拉上兜帽后装模作样地在许愿池里投下一枚金币。

“啊哈，你也许愿了吗？”她的父亲事后笑道，“我听说这地方灵得很。”

她摇了摇头，并不认为自己的举动能真的变为现实。

“不过我也好奇，”杰拉尔特揉了揉她的头发，“你往后会喜欢上什么样的人呢？……我怕我到时候会忍不住揍飞他的。”

贝雷丝想到这儿，嘴角朝上，忍不住笑了起来。

“你怎么又像个猴子一样？”

她先是吓了一跳，这才渐渐从回忆里跳脱出来。贝雷丝转头望向菲力克斯，指着他手上捧着的两份冰沙反问道：“你不是不爱吃甜食？”

“热。”他皱着眉抱怨道，“……还有一份是你的。”

她打量了他一番，见他终于不再一丝不苟地穿着他平日里的厚衣服，而是换上了轻薄的衬衣，不由得暗暗发笑。她几乎能看见他脖子上挂着的汗珠要往下淌。

菲力克斯被她盯得发窘，轻轻咳嗽了两声，问：“你刚刚在笑什么？”

“想到了很久以前和父亲一起来过这儿，”她扔下了羽毛笔，“他知道我顺手在许愿池里丢了金币后，就好奇我以后会喜欢上什么样的人。”

“哦，那……”他撞上她的目光，“是什么样的人呢？”

“‘什么样的人呢？’……”贝雷丝重复了一遍，望着他的眼睛微笑，“父亲说他会‘忍不住揍飞他的。’”

菲力克斯一愣，随后嘟囔道：“……乐意接受挑战。”

贝雷丝微笑着接过了那份混了树莓果酱和奶油的冷饮，如同得了大赦一样一口气吃掉了大半杯。几滴不听话的奶油混着冰水滴到了她的身上和羊皮纸上，晕开了一小滩墨水。菲力克斯叹了口气，从她手上抽走了那一叠公文（那上面密密麻麻地写了些关于帝国的情报和接下去的战术分析），咬着勺子浏览了一番后，将它丢在了桌上。

“阿里安罗德之后，就要直面铜墙铁壁的梅利赛乌斯了。”他低声说，“……其实也没什么战术可言。那里没有能给我们耍小聪明的地方。”

贝雷丝点点头，说：“可总要知己知彼。”

“那是自然，”菲力克斯附和道，“穷途末路的野兽总会想尽办法，狠狠地咬上猎人最后一口……而人也一样。”

她看了看他，略显忧虑地说：“帝国那边果然派出了死神骑士……我总是对此感到不安。”

“他从以前就对你很感兴趣。”黑发青年瞥了她一眼，“和那群古怪的人一样，总是念念有词的。”

“你是指索隆那群人？……”贝雷丝继续咯吱咯吱地吃着剩下的冰沙，“我倒不是因为他们特别针对我而不安。”

他听完看了她一会儿，小声嘟囔道：“那是因为你对你自己知之甚少。”

“……什么？”

菲力克斯并没有要解释他那句话的意思，而是把手里的空杯子往桌上一放，说：“出去走走……我看你又要闷坏了。”

他们下了楼，来到了熙熙攘攘的街道上（菲力克斯阻止了想要跳窗而下的贝雷丝），一些商贩试图向他们兜售来自异域的工艺品和护身符（“捕梦网！将你的噩梦统统抓起来！”）。坐在木船上游览街景的情侣相互依偎，船夫站在他们身后唱些令人发腻的情歌。他们对望了一眼，从对方的表情上看出来谁都不想那么做，并为此而松了口气。于是他们就那么徒步往大广场的方向走，可并没有牵手什么的，只是保持着不远不近的距离，偶尔在被人潮冲击时才贴得近一些。

“古怪的地方。”黑发青年像是自言自语道，“天气真是太糟糕了。”

“离海近的地方好一些。”贝雷丝说。小码头上有几个水手在喝黑麦啤酒（很难说他们是不是还往里打了生鸡蛋），见她经过便轻佻地吹起了口哨。菲力克斯恶狠狠地瞪了他们一眼，右手按在了剑柄上。

“……哪儿都不好。”他愤愤地低语道。

贝雷丝好笑地看着他，然后从地上捡了块小石子，悄无声息地瞄准了吹口哨的水手手中的啤酒杯。她平静地向前走，可那石子却像暗器一样，带着丝丝劲风敲烂了啤酒杯——里面的液体洒了一地，一颗澄黄的生鸡蛋黄也掉在了地上。那群水手先是大吃一惊，回过神后便气急败坏地搜寻着罪魁祸首。但贝雷丝二人早就混入了人群，消失在他们的视线当中。

“你啊……”菲力克斯皱着眉侧头瞧着她，揶揄道，“那句话怎么说的来着？……‘为人师表，以身作则’。”

她听着身后的叫骂声，若无其事地把黏在脖子上的头发拢了拢，梳成了个马尾。“怎么不是‘为人师表’？”她瞥了他一眼，“总比要在光天化日之下拔剑的强。”

菲力克斯哼了一声，立刻把手从剑柄上拿了下去，接着抹掉了她嘴角沾着的奶油沫。“……这也是？”他有些不服气地问，但自然而然地把那截手指送到了自己嘴边，舔掉了那一小坨白色。

贝雷丝撇撇嘴，梳好了头发，又擦了把汗，问：“你刚刚为什么那样说？……‘我对我自己知之甚少’？”

这时他们在许愿池前站定，喷泉的水滴溅到了他们身上。贝雷丝在人群里东倒西歪，被年长的妇女们推推搡搡，最后还是菲力克斯一把把她拉到了一旁的空当，她这才磨磨蹭蹭地翻找起金币来。

“如果你对自己的事情了解得足够多，也许就不会像现在这样了。”他在她耳边低声说，“……你对赛罗司教会也同样知之甚少。”

贝雷丝费了半天功夫，连半个铜板都没找到（她可能把钱袋留在了披风内侧的口袋里），不由得叹了口气，略显沮丧地回应道：“你想说我是被教会利用……么？”

菲力克斯塞了一把金币给她。“我只是先前回大修道院的时候找到了些‘有趣’的资料。”他不置可否地说，“还向汉尼曼老师请教了些问题。”

贝雷丝道了谢，但只留了一枚金币，把剩下的统统还给了他。她学着周围人的样子朝许愿池扔完金币后闭着眼睛祈祷，再抬眼时注意到那中心的雕像有些眼熟——和女神苏谛斯颇为相像，又有些像蕾雅。“你为什么突然对这些事感兴趣？”她问道，然后看着他煞有介事地投出一枚金币，精准地落在水里的莲花雕塑上。

“科尔娜莉亚的话。”菲力克斯说。他们离开了人头攒动的许愿池，往广场上的教堂前走，路过了一大群咕咕直叫的灰色广场鸽。

“科尔娜莉亚？……”贝雷丝回想了一番，“哦，那个……‘容器’？”

“……叫人不快。”他立刻说。

“没什么。”她淡淡地回应道，“我多少察觉到一些事……但没什么。”

“我知道你会这么说。”菲力克斯皱起眉头，认真地看着她，“可你也得知道，你是你自己，不是那些人口中的‘容器’，也不是教会的什么……你知道。”

贝雷丝停下脚步，同样认真地对他说道：“我是我自己。在遇到你们……你之后我逐渐清楚地感知得到‘我’的存在。”

菲力克斯抿着嘴，显出一副欲言又止的模样，最后点了点头，可看上去仍旧心事重重。教堂整点报时的钟声突然响起，惊飞了广场上的那一群鸽子。它们朝阴沉的天空飞去，发出一阵扑棱棱的呼啸。贝雷丝戳上他的眉心，小声说了句“别担心”。有几个路过的修道士认出了她，对着她指指点点，或是想走上前来向她打个招呼。而他烦躁地咂了咂嘴，顺势抓了她的手，牵着她快步穿过人群，往人烟稀少的海边走去。

不过说是海边，倒并非是那几个船舶停靠的大港口，而是登上一座小山，穿过一片石楠荒原后能眺望远海的地方。气温的确降了下来，空气也随之清爽，一扫之前的沉闷。只是天空还依旧灰蒙蒙的，海平线上笼着一层雾气，模糊了天与海的交界。

“……最近那些不着边际的流言，”菲力克斯低低地说，“你别去听。”

“你不也听了？”她伸了个懒腰，“……那没什么。”

“我是想说……”他望着远方叹了口气，“我会说清楚的。向我们的国王……在这些事结束之后。”

贝雷丝在一块岩石上坐下来，眯起眼望着远处的海面，默数着波浪的涟漪。一股海水的腥咸被她吸进了肺里。“听上去真可靠。”她微笑着，半揶揄道，“比你偷偷跑回大修道院的时候可靠多了。”

黑发青年被她戳了痛处，连忙板起脸来，说：“你是想吵架吗？”

她摇摇头，望着他说：“我只是想告诉你……那也该是两个人的事。”

菲力克斯上上下下看了她好几眼，然后伸手摸了摸她的头发，表情安定而柔和。他又把腰间的一柄佩剑递给她，轻声说：“……别以为这样我就会手下留情了。”

“输的人请吃饭。”贝雷丝接过他的剑，说道。

他瞪了她一眼，忍着笑说：“可你现在没有钱。”

“哦，那我只好赢过你了。”她耸了耸肩，又笑着说。

他们之间自然依旧难解难分，瞧不出谁究竟切切实实地占了上风。但与其说是真心实意的比试，倒不如说更像是“打情骂俏般的拆招”。只不过在旁人看来，他们的斗剑都显得颇为凶险，惊得附近的海鸥都只敢在天上盘旋。

等到天色更加阴沉，海浪愈加汹涌，天空飘下丝丝细雨来，他们才住了手，狼狈地在逐渐迅猛的雨势里往迪亚朵拉的市中心跑。白天的那些船夫抛下木船，躲进了岸上的酒馆里避雨，而街上那些熙熙攘攘的人群也像是蒸发了一样，一时间喧嚣繁华的水上都市变得沉寂和萧索起来。

四周昏暗得很，偶尔有暖黄的光从屋内透出来。贝雷丝气喘吁吁地在一家小餐馆的屋檐下拧着衣服上的水，寻思着到底要不要进门去喝上一碗热牡蛎浓汤。而菲力克斯站在木酒桶的阴影里，半长的头发散落下来，黏在他的脸颊和脖子上。他们俩说不上谁被雨浇得更彻底一点。

“冷不冷？”她问道，又指了指小餐馆的招牌，“要不要喝碗热汤？”

他拿余光打量了她一番，嘟囔道：“不喝。”

“小气。”

“啊？”他的声音提高了些，脸有点儿发红，“你知不知道你现在是个什么样子？”

贝雷丝听后低头看了看，自己也忽然不好意思起来，拔腿便往雨里走。而他蓦地拉住她，拧干了身上那件衬衫套在她湿透的衣服外，自己却只穿着一件无袖打底衫，露出了先前肩膀上的新伤疤。

“没分出胜负来，”他撩开湿漉漉的头发，一本正经地说，“所以你是赊账……哦，还有那一个金币。”

贝雷丝的眉毛拧成了一团，撅着嘴抱怨道：“我就说你是小气鬼。”

“……罗宋汤看上去也挺不错的。”他似笑非笑地看着门口贴着的菜单，“当然你也可以站在这里等我喝完……”

菲力克斯余下的话被她堵在了嘴里。

“还完了，‘少主’。”贝雷丝说罢抹了抹嘴唇，“我们可以进去了吗？”

菲力克斯的脸红得也和罗宋汤似的，而他只能轻点了两下头，可嘴角却泛着一丝隐藏不住的微笑。“干吗突然那么叫我……”他帮她拉开了门，小声说道。

“菲力克斯。”贝雷丝字正腔圆地念道，也笑了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完全在划水（  
谁知道水上都市什么样……我按着威尼斯瞎编的（


	16. 死神

前线捷报频传，联军的脚步逐渐朝岌岌可危的帝国逼近——巨大的黑鹫宛若悬崖边摇摇欲坠的岩石，仿佛顷刻间便会从那辉煌的云端坠落，跌入谷底。而法嘉斯国内的纷乱逐渐平息，叛军投降，阿里安罗德也顺利被王国军收回囊中。摇摆不定的贵族们自然也懂得审时度势，因而纷纷向年轻的新王倒戈，宣誓效忠王家血脉。国境内的战火似乎在一夜之内熄灭，让这个饱受摧残的国度终于又呈现出一派欣欣向荣的态势。

尽管帝国的情况岌岌可危，但梅利赛乌斯要塞却还像是守护巨人一样，在气势如虹的王国军面前屹立不倒。而正如菲力克斯所说的，被逼到绝路的帝国不仅派了精兵强将驻守要塞，还有大量的魔兽在其中横冲直撞——谁要是一个不小心，很容易成了那些巨兽脚下的冤魂。至于两方都事先准备好的战术，起先大家还都有些布阵打仗的样子——什么两侧包抄、什么骑兵队开路之类的。可一队不期而至的飞龙骑士冲散了帝国军滴水不漏的防御阵型（盾牌被锐利的龙爪挠得歪七扭八），没多久就让局面变成了混战，连指挥传令的号角都像是嘈杂节日的小号声，很快淹没在漫天的马蹄声与嘶吼声里。将士们杀红了眼，每个人心里都清楚，这是一场关系到各自国家命运的关键之战。

法嘉斯人攻破了要塞的几处机关，一时占了上风。但当那名令人闻风丧胆的死神骑士亲自率兵而下时，战况又回到了胶着的状态——萨利耶尔大镰仿佛传说中死神漆黑的镰刀，无情地收割着对手的灵魂。而由此一来，帝国军本已低迷的士气渐渐高涨，似乎打定了主意不让王国军再逼近帝都安巴尔。

年轻的王显得有些焦躁，“阿莱德巴尔”上染着鲜血，正不连贯地往下滴落。他眯起眼往远处眺望了一阵儿，接着便要往敌将的所在地闯。只是帝弥托利这一举动还未真正付诸实施，他便被他的老师和童年挚友同时拔剑拦了下来。

“别去！”贝雷丝和菲力克斯异口同声地说。

金发青年想张口解释，却只换来眼前二人一连串的“说教”（他们先前都在别的地方，但顷刻间就回到了他的身边）。贝雷丝的语调还温和些，说他应当“统领全局”；而菲力克斯则直接不耐烦地抱怨他“胡闹”、“像头没脑子的山猪”、“丝毫没有当王的自觉”，然后就喊来杜笃，要那高大的达斯卡人好好看住他们的国王。

帝弥托利知道他们不愿让他冒险迎战死神骑士，却仍是不死心地说道：“但我不能让你们——”

“——你与其无理取闹，不如好好想想该怎么把碍事的人和魔兽都清理掉。”菲力克斯不客气地打断了他，“王就要有王的样子。你是这里的统帅，而不是一头不管不顾、只会往前冲的山猪。”

“……你也不能就那么冲过去。”贝雷丝小声补充道。

菲力克斯瞪了她一眼，回道：“这话你该对你自己说。”

贝雷丝笑了一下，又正色道：“我来引开他。”

“不行。”黑发青年当即回绝了她，“别以为我不知道你在想什么。”

“但是——”这下轮到贝雷丝开始争辩了。

“——我也和菲力克斯意见一致。”帝弥托利轻声把话接了过去，“我们谁都不想再失去你了。”

“真难得你和我能想到一起去。”菲力克斯哼了一声，“别浪费时间了。我去引开他，偷袭就交给精于此道的‘佣兵’吧。”

年轻的王仍是担忧地望着眼前的两人（他觉得贝雷丝对他和菲力克斯的一唱一和微微有些不满），但最终还是准许了这项提议。“活着回来，把胜利带给我……带给法嘉斯。”帝弥托利缓慢地说，带着一股不容拒绝的语气，“这是命令。”

“遵命，国王陛下。”菲力克斯应道。他好像是第一次这么正式地称呼他。

贝雷丝假装不懂他们眼睛里的担忧，只是简单地点了下头，然后便在一片火海与箭雨中穿梭，朝着死神骑士的所在之处奔去。先前难以言喻的不安在她心中逐渐放大，仿佛她那冗长的噩梦要在下一秒成了现实。她没顾得上叮嘱菲力克斯，暗暗盘算着要抢在他前面对上那传说中的死神。而他仿佛早就知晓她的心思，故意挑了一条既大胆又刁钻古怪的前进路线：抢过骑兵的战马，再踏上魔兽的后背，最后抓着飞龙的爪子行了一程——他还是那个独狼似的他，却也颇有了些她平日里“胡来”的风格。贝雷丝哭笑不得，眼看着菲力克斯赶在她之前向死神拔了剑。

“我对你这种人没有兴趣……”

她听见那冰冷刺骨的声音透过漆黑的盔甲，响彻在一片尸山之上。血水顺着那把巨大的镰刀流淌，末端竟汇成了一条小河。

“我早就想和你分个胜负了，”菲力克斯的剑光划开了死神镰刀上的黑雾，激起一阵尖锐的碰撞声，“在上学那会儿我就有这个念头了，伊艾里扎老师。”

“……无聊。”

贝雷丝微微吃了一惊，不得不重新调整了一下拉弓的姿势。她藏在不远处一座尸体筑成的“堡垒”之后，龙骨箭直瞄着死神骑士的坐骑。而菲力克斯与伊艾里扎的缠斗看得她胆战心惊，几乎要立刻扔下弓箭，挥着天帝之剑冲上前去。

“我听说过一些‘有趣’的传闻。”一向沉默寡言的死神骑士忽然又开了口，“……所以那家伙就在附近，是不是？”

漆黑的死神说罢虚晃了一枪，紧接着掉转马头，往贝雷丝的藏身处疾驰而去。

“什——”

菲力克斯的瞳孔皱缩，可他却立刻被一队伺机而动的骑兵团团围住，无法立刻追着上前。他咬紧了后齿，这才意识到伊艾里扎刚刚不过是应付他，等着贝雷丝现身罢了。

“混蛋！”他罕有地咒骂道。

“……正合我意。”另一边的贝雷丝却如此自言自语道。她对于冲她而来的死神骑士倒是不怎么意外，反而还生出一丝庆幸。几支龙骨箭平稳地飞了出去，尽管伊艾里扎游刃有余地挡掉了大部分，但还是有一支“漏网之鱼”射中了他座骑的左前腿。可他不慌不忙，在那匹战马打了个趔趄的时候飞身而下，手中的萨利耶尔大镰劈开了那座尸山，直往贝雷丝的要害之处袭去。

“你得到力量了吧？”死神骑士单刀直入地说，“那就正大光明地和我来较量一场。”

她避开了朝她面门而来的镰刀，抹了一把脸上的鲜血（她的半张脸都被那些尸体喷溅而出的血染红了）。贝雷丝丢下弓箭，将天帝之剑紧握在手上，平缓而坚定地回应道：“奉陪到底。”

必须是她。必须由她来。

漆黑的死神阴森森地笑了。

那些童话里的“死神”想来也是如此——毫无感情地挥舞着那把巨大的镰刀，自上而下带着浓重的血腥气。人的灵魂贝雷丝没见过，但也许便是镰刀下那些模糊的黑影子。她丝毫不敢分神，以至于她的视野里只剩下那个不详的身影；耳边什么也听不见，仿佛进入了真空且无一物的境地。于是镰刀划破她的肌肤时，似乎也没那么疼，而她手里的圣剑也掀落了死神的头盔，斩断了他露出的一截浅亚麻色的头发，并在他脖颈上留下一道清晰的血痕。

——那张脸年轻而俊朗，和她熟识的人有几分相像。那双蓝灰色的眼睛里此刻充满了讶异和愠怒。那样一张脸，和梅尔赛德司相似的脸，贝雷丝模模糊糊地想，怎么衬得上“死神”二字呢？

“生也好，死也罢，”伊艾里扎捂住了脖子，鲜血汩汩地从他的指缝里渗出来，“都值得期待……你说是吗？”

“或许吧。”贝雷丝轻声说。她下意识地摸了下腹部，手上粘上了自己的鲜血。

在士官学校的时候，她和伊艾里扎的交集并不算多，而他们也没怎么在训练场上认真地交过手，总会被来往的学生所打断（菲力克斯尤甚）。那短暂的教职生涯给她带来了许多宝贵的东西，可她面前的人却截然不同，似乎并没有被学校的种种过往所打动过。贝雷丝仰头望着他，有些悲戚地想。

蛇腹般的圣剑向前延伸，绕上伊艾里扎的脖子——她知道那会撕裂他的那道伤口，让鲜血喷涌而出。而她也知道，他手中的萨利耶尔大镰会在下一秒刺穿她右边的身子，像割麦秆那样割断她的肋骨。但她欣然接受这个结果，并没有去使用女神之力的念头。

必须由她来终结她的噩梦，守护那来之不易的希望之火。

然而死神的镰刀没有触碰到她。

贝雷丝的一声惊叫卡在了嗓子里。

“……你永远记不住‘别胡来’三个字。”她听见菲力克斯有些艰难地对她说。他不知何时横在了她和死神骑士之间，手里的刺剑贯穿了对方的喉咙。可他自己却也是鲜血淋漓，蔓延的血迹沿着孔雀蓝的披风不断扩散，成了一团团带着煞气的紫黑。他像上学时那样打断了他们生死相搏的交锋。

“你在做什么？”她终于声嘶力竭地吼了出来，“你疯了——”

他脱力般地跪在地上，拿剑支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体。“你才疯了！”他像往常一样斥责道，只是声音已变得极为微弱。

贝雷丝扔下手里的天帝之剑，急忙扶住他，白魔法的光萦绕在他们四周，可他的血却还是源源不断地从那骇人的伤口里涌出。“我没关系。我就算是受伤也能平安无事。”她急促地说。而她的胸腔里像是扎着一根巨大的棘刺，每次呼吸都要让她疼上一下。

“别傻了！你还想让我像五年前、像上一次那样后悔吗？……”菲力克斯断断续续地说，“我说过……我会守护你，而我说话算话。”

她再次说不出话来，眼泪顺着她的脸颊滚落，好像失去杰拉尔特的那一幕又重现了一样。她记起父亲的温度从她手中一点点地滑走，鲜血毫不客气地窜进她的鼻腔，而那股悔意与苦痛不断啮噬着她的每一根神经。

“我知道你在想什么。”菲力克斯握住她的手，像是要制止她发动“天刻之脉动”似的，“就算是你要用那力量……无论你把时间倒回去多少次，我……都会作出同样的选择。”

“别傻了……”贝雷丝泣不成声地嗫嚅道。

她不由分说地将时间倒转，可他比她还要执拗，像他说的那般一次次地挡在她的身前。而她无论想出怎样的方法，试图扭转那糟糕的局面，到最后都只能眼睁睁地看着他在死神的镰刀下变成个“血人”。女神的力量只能让她回到过去前的一小段时间，却无法让她穿越回事件的源头，改变那已经埋下的时间线——她毕竟不是女神，只是借助了苏谛斯力量的“容器”。但就算是女神本人，又能真的彻底扭转时间因缘吗？……

贝雷丝濒临崩溃般地跪在那儿，耳中嗡嗡直响，听不清胜利的号角划破长空，也听不见不远处帝弥托利绝望的嘶吼。

“你看着我……看着我……”她呜咽着乞求道。

菲力克斯靠在她怀里，似乎在用全身的力气对她挤出一丝微笑。“我说过的，我会守护你的。”他轻轻地说道，“……我在想，女神塔或许真的像传说里的那样灵验。”

“胡说……胡说八道。”她有气无力地反驳道，“我现在就带你回去。你会没事的……会没事的。”

他还在笑，眼光开始逐渐散乱，恍惚中似乎看见了古廉的身影。

“贝雷丝。”他长久以来第一次叫了她的名字，“……我爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想了很久，我还是这么写了。再反过来读也还是没改。我一开始就打定主意有这么一段了（不然铺垫那些有的没的做什么）。


	17. 惊雷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她有些埋怨地想，或许他在牵女孩子的手时应当温柔一点，而非像将一个溺水之人拖拽上岸那样使出全身的蛮力。在突如而至的大雨与震耳欲聋的惊雷中，少年的手和她一样，布满了常年用剑所留下的老茧，却比她想象中的还要温暖。

夏天的雷阵雨总是来去匆匆，午后的惊雷很快变成傍晚的彩虹与火烧云，夹杂着让人愉快的泥土芬芳。风暂时变得清爽起来，而热坏了的学生们带着当天的功课和冰镇葡萄汁之类的冷饮在草地上席地而坐——浅亚麻色的夏季制服乍看之下，像是绿茵上的一大团蒲公英。等到了夜晚，乌云又不知从哪儿积了上来，黑压压的，掩住了星月的光辉。雨前的闷热叫人烦躁不已，热度和湿度混杂出了一种近乎窒息的绝望。

在这种天气里，教职员工的办公室显得更加逼仄和压抑——成堆的古籍和厚书阻碍了流动的空气，连摇曳的烛火都在书山的阴影里看不清晰。而屋子里静悄悄的，其他教师早就找地方消暑去了（玛努艾拉不知道从哪儿弄来了一桶黑啤酒），只有穿着夏季制服的菲力克斯正襟危坐地坐在书桌前奋笔疾书。

当然，他并不是自愿在这个闷热的夜晚留到这么晚的——他的老师因为他在下午的军事理论课上打起了瞌睡而留他抄写如同天书一样的笔记。他有时候甚至怀疑贝雷丝是为了搓搓他的锐气，才又额外罚他抄写了几章校规之类的。

菲力克斯住了笔，揉了揉酸涩的手腕，在这一天当中第一次把目光正式投向他的老师——贝雷丝不知为何也穿着件士官学校的夏季制服，此刻正坐在不远处的桌子上，边吃一份冰沙边看着一本泛黄的书。他敏感地收回了目光，迫使自己将注意力重新集中到面前的书页上，可不出两分钟他就意识到自己在发呆，满脑子想的都是那件制服所勾勒出的玲珑曲线。如果他把头再稍稍偏上几英寸，那他的视角可能会让他愈加方寸大乱——士官学校根本不该搞这么短的裙子，致使本来就躁动不已的青少年持续飙高他们无用的荷尔蒙，并做出一些傻乎乎的举动。

“优秀的指挥官应当时刻保持头脑清醒……”

书页上的字句好像在提醒着他，但收效甚微。他忍不住频频用余光去看她，脑海里是一些疯狂的、近乎下流的念头，而他想不明白是为什么。也许闷热的夏夜会让人失去理智。也许和贝雷丝单独关在一个房间里让他神志不清。也许是那件该死的夏季制服……如果换了别人，比如那头山猪，或是希尔凡，他们会作何反应？

“冷静观察敌人的破绽……”

菲力克斯重新开始抄写书上的文字，暗自祈祷着她能把翘起的腿好好放下去，恢复成一个“淑女”该有的坐姿，这样他才能安安心心地把剩下的那点儿东西写完，然后去冲一个冷水澡，让自己紧绷的神经松懈下来。

“……审时度势，根据当下的战况调整相应的策略……不容易把腿分开。”

黑发少年打了个冷颤，手上的羽毛笔把面前的羊皮纸戳了个窟窿；墨水四溅，教科书都染上了星星点点的黑色，而墨水瓶差点儿倒在了书桌上。他看清了自己最后写的“混账话”，耳根烧得通红，立刻把那张纸撕成碎片后又揉成了一坨，最后放在蜡烛上点燃，彻底“毁尸灭迹”。

“你怎么了？”他的老师疑惑地合上了书，“……热昏头了？”

“不……没什么。”菲力克斯支支吾吾地说，“写错了字而已。”

贝雷丝点点头，又打量了他几眼（他的脸此刻红得耀眼），说道：“先到这儿吧，时间也不早了。你们明天还要晨跑呢。”

“……最后一页。”他嘟囔道，“做事要有始有终。”

“那上课为什么睡觉？”她揶揄道，又问，“……因为理论课无聊？”

菲力克斯从书本上挪开了目光，望着她正色道：“因为是纸上谈兵，而且愚蠢可笑。”

贝雷丝不置可否地耸了耸肩，说：“但毕竟是前人总结的经验。”

“经验也不一定那么可靠。”他毫不客气地讽刺道，“战场上因为经验而丢掉性命的人不在少数。”

“你说得也没错。”对于他的诘问，贝雷丝早就习以为常，“循规蹈矩、事事按照书本来并不能让你成为一名出色的指挥官，直接获胜。可我要说的是，人总要多去了解一些东西……有助于拓宽思路。”

菲力克斯眯起了眼睛，把他刚刚那些疯狂的想法完全丢到了脑后。现在他们是在针锋相对一些“正经”的东西，而这同样让他感到愉悦——比起谈论哪里的点心好吃，或是哪个学院的女生好看之类的无聊话题，他更愿意了解有关战争的那些事。“那么，老师，请你告诉我，”他不服气地问，“你在战场上会豁出性命保护什么人吗？”

“……视情况而定。”贝雷丝沉吟道，“但因为我是你们的老师，所以我会尽我所能保护你们……即使那意味着丢掉性命。可那是我的职责所在。”

“可笑。”他果然不喜欢这套论调，“如果你是指挥官，那么做会让更多的人白白送命。”

贝雷丝宽容地笑了笑，拿手拨弄着一缕碎发，似乎思考着该怎么回应他。菲力克斯虽然在功课上毫不含糊，但坦白说，他是最让她头疼的学生——那些刁钻古怪的问题有时候让她如芒在背，要想上好一会儿才能得出一个过得去的答案应付他。

“那我只好把你们每个人都培养成出色的指挥官了。”她又耸了耸肩，把碎发别到了耳朵后面，“既然这样，那就快点儿写吧，伏拉鲁达力乌斯先生。还有一页。”

他显然对她的回答不怎么满意，从而响亮地、不耐烦地“啧”了一声。而他的眼神又在她脸上停了几秒，在挪到她的右手时却突然定住了。“你的手怎么了？”黑发少年望着她手上缠着的纱布问道，冷冽的声音里带出了一丝不易察觉的关切。

“一点皮肉伤。”贝雷丝漫不经心地说，“可能是前节完成课题的时候留下的。”

菲力克斯腾的一下站了起来，然后快步走到她身边，在她惊异的目光中抓起了她受伤的手，揭开了纱布仔仔细细地查看着那道伤口。“你也太不小心了。”他不开心地责怪道。

“这很正常。”贝雷丝说。她觉得他实在是有些大惊小怪、小题大做，可她却没办法立刻把自己的手抽回来。

“你知道手对于剑客来说意味着什么？……是一切。”菲力克斯谴责地瞪了她一眼，“控制出剑的力度和精度……如果伤到神经的话，就再也没办法挥剑了，那就和丢掉性命一样。”

她微微蹙起秀气的眉毛，顺着昏暗的烛火仔细打量着此刻认真的少年——鼻尖上的汗珠和黏在脸颊上的碎发都让他柔和了许多。“我知道了。我会注意的。”贝雷丝像是认输似的这么说道。

“你先跟我去一趟医务室。你的伤需要换药。”他不由分说地拉着她往外走，“我可不想失去一名珍贵的对手。”

贝雷丝徒劳地挣扎了一番，在响起的闷雷声中跟着他跌跌撞撞地走出办公室。夏季制服过于合身的短裙让她迈不开脚步，只好笨拙地被他拖着一路向前。她有些埋怨地想，或许他在牵女孩子的手时应当温柔一点，而非像将一个溺水之人拖拽上岸那样使出全身的蛮力。在突如而至的大雨与震耳欲聋的惊雷中，少年的手和她一样，布满了常年用剑所留下的老茧，却比她想象中的还要温暖。

“老师……”

帝弥托利的声音突兀地闯入了她的梦境，带着一阵奇妙的、不真实的回响。贝雷丝过了好半天才将意识从回忆里抽离，可连绵的雨声却将过去的种种带进了当下的空气。她慢腾腾地坐直身子，肩上厚重的披风滑下了一点，而帝弥托利立刻把它裹了回去。

“你需要好好休息，老师。睡上一觉。”他轻声恳求道，“你身上还有伤……”

“没什么。”她带着点儿鼻音回答道，又揉了揉红肿的眼睛。昏黄的烛火有些刺眼，让她感到一阵眩晕。“我已经睡过了。”她低声说。

“我是说你需要吃点儿东西，杜笃做了些三明治……你必须得吃点儿。”帝弥托利柔声劝慰道，“然后躺下来好好睡一晚……我可以守在这儿，反正我还有很多公文要批阅。”

贝雷丝望着躺在那儿的菲力克斯——虽然他的伤口早就止了血，可他还是高烧不退，身上烫得吓人，时而清醒，时而意识模糊不清，始终徘徊在危险的边缘。她试了很多草药和降温方法，却还是没什么效果，最后只能不停地换着敷在他额头上的冷毛巾。

“老师，”帝弥托利又轻声说，“我知道你在想什么。可那并不是……并不是你的错。”

贝雷丝侧过头去，眼眶又红了。每个人都在对她说，“那不是她的错”——就连伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵都这么说。而她呢，却只能瞧着公爵疲惫的脸，一句话都说不出，望着伤痛的涓涓细流渗透到他新长出来的白发与皱纹里去。

“……是我的错。”她缓慢而沉重地说，“就算是他退了烧，他的手……他再没办法像以前一样……我是个糟糕透顶的老师，先是你……你的眼睛，接着又——”

“老师，”帝弥托利打断了她，“别去那样想……他会好起来的。”

贝雷丝泪眼朦胧地看向他，哽咽道：“手是他最珍视的……”

“……他最珍视的是你。”帝弥托利脱口而出道，“我知道。我了解菲力克斯。”他伸出手去拨开她眼前的碎发，顺带着轻轻抹掉了那些滚落的泪珠，温柔而克制。“所以请你多重视、多善待自己……好吗？”金发青年诚恳地说，“再说如果真要算的话，那也该是我的错。是我判断失误，是我让你们去的……你该责备我才是。”

“不是你的错——”

“那么，请你回到自己的房间好好睡上一觉，好不好？”帝弥托利挤出了一丝微笑，“我请杜笃护送你回去。他还做了炸猪排三明治，连我都一口气吃了三个。”

贝雷丝又看了看紧闭着双眼的菲力克斯，过了好一会儿才妥协似地站了起来。她腹部的伤口的确仍在隐隐作痛，而疲惫也着实蔓延到了她身体的每一个角落，让她整个人空荡荡的，像是游离在芦苇丛里的孤魂野鬼。她说不上现在的状态和失去父亲时哪一个更糟糕。但她能肯定的是，她不是一个没有“心”的空壳子。她的灵魂在咆哮，不断声讨着她本人的软弱和无能。

……可她又能做些什么呢？

杜笃果然在门口恰到好处地出现。而她作势要把那件披风还给帝弥托利，但他反而牢牢地将它系在了她的肩上。

“下雨了，有点儿凉。”他小声说，“放心吧，我会照顾好他的。”

“……那等我睡醒了，你就得回去休息。”贝雷丝望着他眼睛里的红血丝命令道。

“一言为定。”

年轻的王说完目送着他的老师离开那间医务室，直到她和杜笃的脚步声在走廊上消失后，才陷入到像是由雨声所带来的阴郁里。他望着菲力克斯的身影发愣，一样对着那异乎寻常的高热束手无策，根本没心思去处理那些他所谓的公文。他的伤让他在乐观与消极之间循环往复，甚至一度又听见了亡者的声音——古廉在埋怨他。而他好像再次经历着达斯卡的惨剧。

他总是在失去周围的人。可唯独他自己，依旧被神遗弃在这世上。

“……她走了？”

漫天的雨声里，他听到菲力克斯小声问道。可他的声音太轻，以至于他一开始又以为自己出现了幻听。

帝弥托利一边答应着，一边手忙脚乱地计划着下一步该做的事。“她需要睡上一觉……我已经三天没见过她好好休息了。”他说着将毛巾重新浸在冷水里，“杜笃护送她回房间去了……放心吧。”

菲力克斯松了口气，之后轻轻道了谢，接着发出一声长长的叹息。他的伤口似乎没那么疼了。可如果严格来说，是他感觉不出那些疼痛——就像他感知不到自己的右手一般。空荡荡的。他没办法抬起那只手去阻止帝弥托利把他扶起来，然后可笑地试图喂他一些难闻的草药汤。而他清醒地知道，那并不是因为什么镇痛剂的缘故。

“退烧药。”年轻的王解释道，笨拙地挥舞着汤匙。

“我不需要。”菲力克斯恼火而又虚弱地反抗道。但这一举动显然无济于事，他一边咳嗽一边被迫喝下了大半碗苦涩的黑色液体。

“我现在去叫玛努艾拉老师来——”

“我说了我不需要！”

“听着，现在可不是闹脾气的时候。”帝弥托利皱着眉说道。

“你以为我是你吗？”菲力克斯咳嗽了几声，“……我知道我现在是个什么状况。”

金发青年看了看他，接着笃定地说：“所以你更需要让玛努艾拉老师好好看一下。”

他摇了摇头，轻声道：“我有话对你说。”

帝弥托利愣了一下，似乎从他的眼神和翕动的嘴角看穿了他的心思——他们一起长大，又一同经历了那么多事情，他怎么能不知道他此刻的想法呢？于是他不悦地宣布道：“如果你要对我说些自暴自弃的话，那我不听也罢。”

黑发青年紧紧地抿着嘴，把目光投向窗外，草药汤的苦涩向他全身蔓延开来，一时间只有雨声弥漫在昏暗的室内。“……我的右手没有知觉了。”菲力克斯终于艰难地说。

帝弥托利虽然先前听到贝雷丝那样断断续续地说过，可还是愕然地看着他，霎时间百感交集，半晌才挤出了一句无力的安慰，说：“你会好起来的，菲。”

菲力克斯许久没听过他像儿时那样叫他，可还是冷笑了一声，自嘲道：“我不过是在垂死挣扎罢了。就算我好了，我也没办法像以前一样挥剑，更别说上战场了。”

“别胡说，你——”

“——如果，”他不耐烦地、气喘吁吁地打断了帝弥托利，“如果我没撑下去，你还是要做一个好国王，把法嘉斯……”

“那是当然的！可我不想听你说这些——”一股无名火突然涌了上来。

“……请你照顾好我父亲，”菲力克斯依然自顾自地说，高热让他打了个冷颤，“还有她……老师。”

“闭嘴！我不会答应你这种愚蠢的、不切实际的要求！”年轻的王像是情绪失控般地冲到他面前，低吼道。他紧攥着菲力克斯衬衣的前襟，手上青筋暴起。而若非他现在重伤卧床，那他下一秒仿佛就要出拳揍他一样。“我不是说过了，别对我说这种自暴自弃的话！”帝弥托利咬着牙说道，“说什么‘照顾’……你还想让我们像失去你哥哥那样再失去你吗？”

菲力克斯瞪着他，缓慢地抬起左手，试图将帝弥托利的手扯下去。

“……还有老师。”金发青年的眼里似乎泛起了泪光，质问道，“你说过要给她一个家，到头来那都是谎话吗？……”

一声惊雷响过，闪电好像击中了远方的一棵老橡树，又好像点燃了一片枯草。窗户的一隅似乎被遥远的火光所照亮，忽明忽暗。菲力克斯的身子颤了一下，吃惊地嗫嚅道：“你……你为什么会知道？……”

初春夜晚的玫瑰圃又鲜活地浮现在帝弥托利的记忆里，而那些尖利的棘刺也同样张牙舞爪地扎在他的心上。他把头缓缓地垂下去，肩膀一起一伏，手上的骨节发白，嘴里说着不连贯的句子。“那时候我……恰好听到了。”他声音沙哑地说，“在我面前，老师从来没有表露出她的脆弱。即使是当年杰拉尔特大人去世的时候，她也还是……没有，从来没有过。我想成为她的支柱，可我却是那个一直被她包容、受她照顾的学生……任性的孩子。而不是站在她身边，为她遮风挡雨的那个人。”

帝弥托利哽咽着又抬起头，望向他的挚友，颤抖着问：“你知道……我有多么羡慕你吗，菲？”

菲力克斯沉默不语，却把嘴唇咬出了血。

“她为你笑的时候，她对我说她不想做王后的时候，她连夜赶回大修道院找你的时候……我是有多么……多么的羡慕你、嫉妒你……”帝弥托利喃喃道，眼泪滴落在菲力克斯的手上，“所以别再对我说什么撑不下去。你必须……必须得好起来。这是我……国王的命令，你不能违抗。她需要你，菲。而我也……我也不能失去你。”

他说完几乎泣不成声，宛若因为害怕打雷而寻求安慰的小孩子。菲力克斯又发出一声长叹，像儿时那样用左手轻轻拍着帝弥托利的后背，接连而至的雷声淹没了他那一句“抱歉”。而他很快再次意识不清，陷入了高烧所带来的梦境中，回到了夏天里的士官学校——医务室外下着倾盆大雨，而他头一次和他所仰慕的老师离得那么近。


	18. 因与果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你叫什么名字？”她像个小大人一样问他。
> 
> “那很重要吗？”他好笑地反问了一句。

和气温一样居高不下的，是如火如荼的战事。

攻下梅利赛乌斯要塞之后，王国军势如破竹，像是已经锁定了最后的胜利一般，眼看就要突破女帝最后的城池。有传闻称，新王曾在老师的陪同下，私下与皇帝会面，但最终因为双方理念不合，不欢而散。而帝弥托利由此也不再念着昔日的姐弟情义，与艾黛尔贾特彻底割席，率着法嘉斯的军队朝帝都安巴尔进发。

贝雷丝等到王国军扫清了攻城的障碍后，不辞辛劳地连夜赶回大修道院。众人知晓她的心思，倒都不加阻拦，反而还劝她在加尔古·玛库多留上两天——菲力克斯的状况时好时坏，不期而至的高烧依然困扰着他。而她到了修道院后很快扔掉旅行斗篷，又胡乱洗了把脸，紧接着便全神贯注地帮着玛努艾拉熬制起草药汤来。

“你也需要点儿祛除疲劳的活力剂，老师。”她说着从旁边的坩埚里舀了一勺墨绿色的液体递给贝雷丝。

她皱着眉犹豫了一阵，还是不忍拒绝玛努艾拉的好意，于是捏着鼻子将那碗汤药尽数灌了下去（她喝出了烧糊了的牛奶的味道）。等她端着一碗散发着臭鸡蛋味的不明液体坐在菲力克斯的床边时，模模糊糊地觉得自己仿佛是童话里熬了一剂邪恶魔药的黑女巫。那碗棕黑色的药剂里掺进了许多她不认识的草根和花卉，而她甚至在药渣里看见了一条完整的蝎子。

“你又在胡来了。”菲力克斯略感意外地看着她，责怪道。可他的眼神却像是如释重负，仿佛她的到来让他感到由衷的欣慰。

在他清醒的时候，贝雷丝有意不去提有关他右手的事，只是简单地说些战况，或是威逼利诱着他喝下难闻的药，以及吃些营养丰富的“病号餐”——他的伤让他苍白而消瘦，脸颊微微凹陷，眼睛下也带着些青黑。而贝雷丝在的时候，菲力克斯也默契地不去说起他的伤，静静地望着她红通通的双眼，听她佯装平静地对他说着无关紧要的话。

“你的头发长了。”贝雷丝没头没脑地冒出来一句。

黑发青年瞥了一眼自己的发梢，点了点头，接着抬眼望着她说：“……而你又没有好好休息。”

“我昨天睡了三个小时。”她仰起头，带点儿挑衅地回应道。

“不够。”

“足够了。”贝雷丝捧着药碗，有些盛气凌人地说，“我不会回去的。”

“我没说让你回去。”菲力克斯抿了几下嘴唇，瞧着她风尘仆仆的脸，“……我是说，如果你在这里睡一会儿，我可以勉为其难地喝掉你那些奇怪的药。”

她听了后忙不迭地点头，看着他信守承诺地喝完了那碗难闻的汤药，然后又愁眉苦脸地吞下了一大杯蜂蜜水。贝雷丝赞许地揉了揉他的头发，接着在菲力克斯惊异的目光中踢掉鞋子，翻身挤到他身旁躺了下来。

“你、你这是……”他苍白的脸上显出些许红晕，假意咳嗽了两声，“我可没说让你躺在这儿。”

菲力克斯虽然这么说，却费力地扯过被子盖在她身上。而她终于笑了笑，支着肘侧头看着他如同往常一样口是心非。

“那我要睡在哪儿？”

“……我身边。”他改了口，轻声说，“哪儿都别去。”

贝雷丝答应着，轻轻枕在了他的左肩上。“我很想你，菲。”她又说道。

他听她那样自然而然地叫他，先是愣在那儿，然后目光愈发柔和。“我也想你。”菲力克斯微微笑了一下，“……贝雷丝。”

被子扬起了些许微尘，在一缕阳光下飞舞旋转，如同细小的冰晶。他身上的柑橘香被草药和止痛剂的气息所掩盖，而她的思绪蓦地被那些“粉雪”带回先前的雪夜，于是不由地握紧了菲力克斯的手，喃喃着“你会好起来的”——那既像是安慰，又像是祈祷，遮掩着她说不出口的不安与愧疚。

黑发青年低低地“嗯”了一声，然后还是那样安静地望着她渐渐熟睡，贪婪地享受着由她的体温带来的安慰，却无法抬起右手来拨开她滑落到眼前的碎发。那些被他克制住的负面情绪由此变得波涛汹涌，像海啸那样擎起漫天的巨浪，狠狠地拍在他的心上。他并不后悔自己的决定，但无法再挥剑的事实却总是不断啮食着他的意志，比身体上的伤痛还要煎熬。

而当他发起烧来，他又会坠入到无边无际的梦境里，宛若顺着绵延的河水漂流——有时候能在盛放着曼珠沙华的岸边见到古廉，有时候则会远远地瞧见母亲。

“你现在不该来这儿，菲。”他听见他的哥哥说，“……对你来说为时尚早。”

古廉说完将他往另一个方向推，菲力克斯这才意识到自己立在一叶扁舟之上，而他的哥哥竟还是少年时的模样。他频频回头张望，看见古廉站在那团殷红的花丛中，冲他摆手微笑。等他的身影逐渐消散，菲力克斯忽然意识到他忘记对古廉说上一句他很想他。

……所以就像帝弥托利曾经的偏执一般，他也能听见亡者的声音吗？

在一片近乎黑暗的朦胧中，菲力克斯隐隐感知到贝雷丝替他擦拭身体和换绷带，对着他身上经年累月的旧伤叹息。而在泛白的伤痕中，那道新伤显得格外突兀，像是深邃的沟壑，丑陋狰狞地留在皮肤上。可在那之下，没人知道那近乎致命的一击究竟伤到了哪些错综复杂的血管和神经——他的右手像是完全脱离了掌控，不再回应他的任何指令，他无法屈指，连握剑这一简单的动作都做不到。

“你会好起来的。”贝雷丝先前叹息着安慰道。

菲力克斯的眼睛亮晶晶的。“如果我再也无法好起来呢？”他气喘吁吁地脱口而出，“我甚至都站不起来。”

她充满歉究地望着他，翠绿色的眸子里盈满了泪水，一言不发地将他扶回床上。他的剑和他一样，有气无力地在地上躺着，而他猛然意识到自己不该那么说，于是在她再一次道歉之前抱住了她。

“我会好起来的。”他柔声说，“……不是你的错。”

菲力克斯慢慢睁了眼，背上冷汗涔涔的，仿佛听见了贝雷丝在自责地小声哭泣。等他回归现实，视线重新聚焦，立刻倒吸了一口冷气，几乎魂飞魄散，差点儿在坐起来的途中翻下床去——贝雷丝垂着头，手里捏着个锋利的刀片，脸上同窗外的天气一样阴云密布，仿佛下一秒就要割开自己的手腕似的。

“你在做什么？”他紧张地问，一时间头晕目眩，身上的伤口也跟着泛起一阵剧痛。

她吓了一跳，似乎没发现他忽然醒了过来。等她平静下来，目光却还是游移不定，小声嘟囔道：“帮你刮胡子。”

“啊？”菲力克斯听后简直哭笑不得，“……你觉得我会相信你这么说吗？”

“我是认真的。”贝雷丝笃定地看着他，刀片在她手上寒光一闪，“虽然我觉得你有些胡渣也并不难看。”

菲力克斯摸了一圈自己泛青的下巴，但还是朝她伸出左手，说：“我自己来。把那玩意儿给我。”

她看了他几眼，却不知为何突然犹豫起来，直到他有些恼火地捏住她的脸颊，神情严肃地问：“你在想什么？你该不会……”

“……不，不是你想的那样。”贝雷丝摇了摇头，否定道。

菲力克斯松开手，顺势从她手里夺走了刀片。“那是怎么了？”他眯着眼又问，似乎打定了主意要从她嘴里撬出来她的真实想法。

贝雷丝叹了口气，将被子一直拉到他的下巴处，又把冷毛巾重新敷在了他的额头上——那股凉意顺着她的指尖攀爬，直至扩散到全身。窗外的乌云层层叠叠的，低垂得几乎要贴到了地面。一阵凉风夹杂着雨前的水汽，猛然吹开了窗子，扬起了窗帘，呼啦作响。

“西提斯先前说，我的血可以让你‘彻底好起来’，就像许多年前蕾雅大人救了我父亲那样。”贝雷丝闭上眼，苦涩地说，“只是不是所有人都能承受住女神之力，谁也无法保证‘血之术’的成功概率……”

“所以我也可能会死？”菲力克斯直白地问。

“是的，”她吸了吸鼻子，张开眼睛，泪珠盈睫，“我始终无法下定决心。”

“我想活下去。”他说着把刀片交还给她，诚恳地说，“我也想要继续挥剑，保护你……或许这是我自私又不切实际的念头，但我愿意试一试。”

“我知道你会这么说。”贝雷丝仰起头，一滴不争气的眼泪滚落下来（她从来不知道自己原来这么爱哭），“我或许不该告诉你……我不知道，菲。我真的不知道。”

“那我现在这样就不会死了吗？”菲力克斯低声说，“……我清楚我的伤，我不过是在苟延残喘罢了。”

贝雷丝听了后默不作声，垂眼看着他此刻消瘦的模样，不由地再次叹息。窗外的阴翳逐渐化为夏天倾盆的阵雨，伴着刺耳的雷声接踵而来，突兀地划破了他们之间的沉寂。她蓦地打了个冷颤，走过去关上了窗子，透过摇晃的藤蔓望着铺天盖地的雨帘发呆。等她重新坐回床边，刀片在她的另一只手上，而她缓慢地将它对准自己的手腕，颤抖着对菲力克斯说：“答应我，你一定会活下去。”

他伸手抹掉了她腮边的泪珠，然后郑重其事地宣誓道：“一言为定。”

刀锋划过肌肤时，激起一股火辣辣的疼痛。

贝雷丝解开他的衬衫，沾着自己涌出的鲜血在他的胸口画下了“炎之纹章”的纹路。菲力克斯拽过她的手，将嘴唇贴了上去，然后舔舐起来，如同待哺的野兽。他说不上她的血究竟是什么味道，可他逐渐像是嗜血的怪物那般贪婪成性，幻想着拿牙齿撕裂那道伤口，喝下更多的“甘露”。而一股难以名状的痛楚同时攫住他，仿佛全身的血液都开始沸腾，但他仍旧没松口，犹如陷入绝路的饿狼，直到他眼前发黑，意识模糊才停下了饮血的动作。

“你还好吗，菲？……”

他听见贝雷丝担忧的声音遥远地传来，而他不停地喘息，感到鲜血沿着他的嘴角流了下去。菲力克斯下意识地答应了一声，但不确定她是否听见了他的回答。她一遍一遍地叫着他的名字，而他却被胸前“炎之纹章”所发出的光芒所笼罩，在一阵眩晕过后陷入了漆黑的漩涡，身旁空无一人，贝雷丝的声音也同时消失不见。于是他拖着虚弱的身子漫无目的地往前走，泛着幽绿色的阶梯毫无征兆地出现在他眼前，萤火的尽头是一张石质的空王座，和圣墓里的样子有些相似。

“守护者啊，”他听见一个女声回荡在黑暗里，“她送汝来的吗？……”

菲力克斯隐隐猜到了问话者的身份，于是答应了一声。“她在哪儿？”他站在空王座前朝着虚空发问道。

“……去吧，顺着时间因缘找到她。”

那空灵的声音消失后，一道耀眼的白光劈开了黑暗，然后光影轮转，属于现实世界的景物鳞次栉比地凭空出现。菲力克斯立在原地发愣，想不清楚眼下的一切究竟是实实在在的事，还是他脑子里疯狂的念头。等他嗅到一股熟悉的腥咸，这才缓缓意识到自己正站在“水上都市”迪亚朵拉窄窄的街道上，周围满是喝着啤酒、大声喧哗的水手。

“现在是什么时候？”菲力克斯哑着嗓子问。

水手们没答话，反而嘲笑了一番他的愚蠢和邋遢，之后便粗鲁地叫他离开。他走出两步，从水中瞥见了自己的倒影——满脸的胡渣、头发像是稻草一样横七竖八，衣服也皱巴巴的不像样子，他甚至以为在看一个完全陌生的人，无怪乎贝雷丝之前说要帮他刮胡子了。

水手们又叫骂起来，不知为何突然默契地端起啤酒往小码头上跑，紧接着不远处便响起一阵急促的脚步声。人群东倒西歪，犹如躲避鲨鱼的鱼群一样迅速向两侧分列。菲力克斯抬头望去，只见几个穿着铠甲的士兵正在拥挤狭窄的街道上横冲直撞，口里叫嚷着“站住”一类徒劳的话语，不时撞倒商贩堆在路边的货物，乒乒乓乓的好不热闹。而在平行的水道之上，一个披着斗篷的小小身影灵巧地在黑色的木船间穿梭，像只猴子一样上蹿下跳——他立刻意识到了那究竟是谁。

于是菲力克斯本能地侧身，后背紧贴着一栋酒馆的墙壁。那队士兵自他眼前倏地经过，其中一人的帽檐差点儿蹭到他的眼睛。而等他们离开后，他手里多了一柄铁剑——他对自己自然而然的举动感到惊讶不已。

“我可真是活学活用，老师。”菲力克斯自嘲道。

等他追着贝雷丝转到暗巷，外面搜捕的士兵也陡然多了起来。那个小身影在一个木酒桶后探头探脑，之后一把被他捂住嘴，拽进了更为隐蔽的破败仓库里。

“原来你在这个年纪就已经这么爱乱来了。”菲力克斯在她耳边小声揶揄道。他眼前的贝雷丝看上去最多只有十二岁，留着齐耳的短发，乍看之下就像个男孩子，并非是他所熟识的模样。而他很快感到右手一阵火辣辣的疼，甚至都没意识到自己受伤的手竟然有了知觉——那个小人儿恶狠狠地在他的虎口上咬了一口，迫使他放开她，然后毫不客气地拔出腰间的匕首横在了他的脖子上。

“你是谁？”贝雷丝气势汹汹地问，刀锋几乎割破了他的脖颈，“……你想死吗？”

菲力克斯愣了一下，一时竟不知道该怎么回答她，于是只好胡诌道：“我是路过的好心人。”

贝雷丝眯着眼打量了他好半天，嘟囔道：“不过是个酒鬼。”

“我？”他听了后微微有些恼怒，仗着自己成年人的身高和力气夺下了她手里的匕首，将她的手反剪在身后。“别乱动，小鬼，”他低声威胁道，“你受伤了。”

“和你有什么关系？”她被他像拎小鸡那样抓起来，双脚还在半空不住地乱蹬。

菲力克斯不耐烦地“啧”了一声，指着地上的血迹说：“除非你想被那些人顺着这些痕迹抓起来，否则就老老实实地让我处理下伤口……不是还要送文书吗？”他说着轻轻拍了下她鼓鼓囊囊的口袋。

贝雷丝不情愿地让了步，坐在装满苹果的木箱上看着眼前陌生的男人撕碎自己的衬衫，帮她裹着手臂上的刀伤。而菲力克斯在那之后又敲晕了两个鬼鬼祟祟的追兵，换上了其中一人的衣服。

“你到底是谁？”贝雷丝皱着眉看他绑起了散乱的头发，“为什么要帮我？”

“路过的好心酒鬼。”菲力克斯扣上帽子，冲她微微笑了一下，“老实在这儿待着，我再帮你找身衣服。”

他没费多少力气就从一名商贩那儿得到了一身缀满了蝴蝶结的连衣裙（当然他“小小地”威胁了对方一下），可回到原地时却不见了贝雷丝的身影。菲力克斯小声咒骂了一句，几乎遗忘了她的本性——贝雷丝并不会因为还是小孩子而变得顺从听话。

菲力克斯飞身追了出去，四下搜寻着那个小小的身影。等他转回先前的暗巷，忽而听见一阵兵刃相接的声响，于是他急忙拔剑奔去，在小巷的尽头瞧见了贝雷丝正和五个全副武装的士兵对峙。她灵巧地忽上忽下，从敌人出招的缝隙中不断闪避。只是此刻她年纪尚浅，手上的力量不足，又没有女神之力，一时间险象环生，几乎要被对方围堵进死角里。

“我不是说了叫你‘老实待着’吗？”菲力克斯恼火地冲她吼道。而接下去剑光一闪，电光火石之间响过一阵清脆的铿锵之声，之后那五名士兵便倒在地上动也不动，连呻吟都没来得及发出一声。

贝雷丝垂着头不说话，像个做错事的孩子一样跟着他走（她也的确还是个孩子），不时悄悄朝菲力克斯瞥上一眼，好似他刚刚的剑招让她印象深刻，心服口服。

“看什么？”他板起脸来，假装凶神恶煞地问。

她急忙收回目光，连连摇头，仍是抿着嘴一言不发。

“……你以后也会用好剑的。”菲力克斯把连衣裙扔给她，“换上。等一会儿我去引开追兵，你就混到人群里去。”

贝雷丝这回倒是没做什么抵抗，顺从地躲到墙边的阴影里换上了裙子，然后看着菲力克斯用魔法点燃了她带血的旧衣服。

“你叫什么名字？”她像个小大人一样问他。

“那很重要吗？”他好笑地反问了一句。

贝雷丝认真地点了点头，说：“你救了我，以后我会报答你的。”

菲力克斯蹲下身来，和她的视线持平，郑重地说道：“是你救了我，贝雷丝。”

“你知道我的名字？”小女孩讶异地望着他，表情终于变了变。

他点点头，说：“我不知道我现在究竟是不是在做梦……如果这不是梦，那么我们往后一定会再见面的。”

“什么时候？”她追问道，“在哪儿？……为什么不告诉我你的名字？”

“因为你到那时候总会知道的。”菲力克斯揉了揉她的头发，轻声说，“……好了，我已经听见了追兵的脚步声。你要往城里人多的地方跑，知道吗？”

贝雷丝点了点头，又小心翼翼地问了一遍：“我们真的会再见吗？”

“会的。”他朝她露出了微笑，“你可别再乱来了，贝雷丝。”

她答应了一声，盯着他上上下下地看了几眼，这才转身离去，却在慌乱中忘记对他说一句“谢谢”。

菲力克斯瞧着那个小身影逐渐消失在他的视线里，嘴角忍不住上扬。如果这是梦境，那他的确要感谢女神，让他得以见到了年幼时的贝雷丝。他对那些追来的士兵编了几句漫不经心的谎话，然后趁着他们不备时拔剑——他的右手比原先还要灵敏迅捷，而他似乎能听见敌人脉搏跳动的声响。

当远方大教堂的钟声响起时，菲力克斯正沿着水道慢慢地走，毫无头绪地思索着回归现实世界的方法。迪亚朵拉的街道上又恢复了喧闹，夕阳染红了几簇堆积的云朵，一群鸽子呼啦啦的朝远方飞去。而他周围的景物在夜幕降临之前如同糖稀一样融化，让他再度沉入到无边无际的黑暗里。

“火焰点亮……时间因缘……记忆片段……飘荡河面……”

飘渺的歌声回荡在虚空之中。

菲力克斯睁开眼，摇曳的火光微微刺痛了他的眼睛。他的身上被汗水浸湿，但高烧带来的虚弱感已然消失不见。而他所熟悉的贝雷丝此刻正抱着他轻轻地打瞌睡，不时梦呓着他的名字。菲力克斯尝试着挪动了一下右手（他有些不好意思地把手从她的腰上拿开），只觉得虎口处仍旧有些隐隐作痛。等他借着烛火仔细看去，发现手上竟有一排小小的齿印——他再分不清刚刚的情景究竟是虚幻的梦境，还是过去发生的事实。

“……你醒了？”他听见她带着一丝哭腔惊喜地问，“你的手好了吗？”

“好了。”菲力克斯轻声说，“……我答应过你的。”

贝雷丝把头埋进他的怀里，一边不连贯地喃喃着“太好了”，一边低声啜泣。而他不知所措地愣在原地，只好轻拍着她的后背，担忧着自己是不是之前咬疼了她。

“……说起来，你小时候去过迪亚朵拉吧？”菲力克斯突然没头没脑地问。

“去过。”她吸了吸鼻子，“怎么了？”

“你当时有没有……有没有遇到过什么奇怪的人呢？”

“有。”贝雷丝几乎是不假思索地说，“一个邋遢的酒鬼大叔。还凶巴巴的。”

菲力克斯差点儿被自己的口水呛到。

“……不过他当时救了我，却不肯告诉我他的名字。”她破涕为笑，“我后来路过许愿池的时候，顺手丢了一枚金币，想着如果我能再见到他，一定要亲口对他说声‘谢谢’。”

“那你后来见过他吗？”

“没有。”

“可我听到了。”他说着也笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这伏笔为什么是个年龄操作呢……


	19. 约定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当然，他们这番好管闲事的叽叽喳喳并没有持续太久，因为每个人都切身体会到了新任伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵的“恐怖”——自从菲力克斯平息了王国西部的叛乱，回到大修道院后，就没人敢再提起有关“王后”的话题。他甚至还客串过一回剑术指导老师，导致与他过招的学生们纷纷信心崩溃，个个顶着个苦瓜脸，私下里以“恶鬼”来称呼他。

当法嘉斯王国军最终攻下帝都安巴尔的时候，所有人都沉浸在一种不切实际的狂喜中，仿佛眼下的一切都是女神赐予的美梦，犹如阳光下闪耀的肥皂泡，一戳就破。可接二连三的好消息从芙朵拉大陆的各个角落传来，人们这才渐渐地相信，连年的战乱终于迎来了尾声，多灾多难的法嘉斯王国成了最后的胜利者，一统全境。

尽管在面对“霸骸化”的女帝时，法嘉斯人一度陷入苦战，但及时赶到的贝雷丝和菲力克斯很快扭转了局面。二人双剑合璧的英勇事迹后来被吟游诗人们添油加醋地编成了宏大的叙事诗，在芙朵拉大陆上广为传唱，久经不衰。而其中描绘两人情感羁绊的篇章《青之炎》尔后还成了米提尔法兰克歌剧团的保留剧目之一。

不过在新王国浴火重生之际，各种繁杂的事项也接踵而来，叫人分身乏术。虽然国境内整体的局势已趋于稳定，但仍有小部分的叛军负隅顽抗，加之盗贼连年横行，“剿匪”也成了一等一的大事，因而新王的加冕仪式一拖再拖。直至天气转凉，秋日的霜露染红了树叶，众人才有心思细细规划起来。

按照法嘉斯的传统，国王加冕时须由赛罗司教的大司教亲授王冠、权杖以及宝剑，之后念下祷词，涂上圣油，象征君主得到神谕，算是礼成。其后王国的贵族们逐一宣誓效忠王家血脉，再由新王检阅皇家骑士卫队，整个典礼方才告一段落。虽到不了繁文缛节的地步，但准备起来也颇为琐碎，从制定宾客名单到准备国王的几套礼服不等。帝弥托利本想简化仪式，可众臣都极力劝阻，称这是法嘉斯数年来头等的喜事，意义重大，他这才勉强答应下来。好在有熟悉典礼流程的罗德利古与吉尔伯特二人在，筹备工作倒也顺利。至于从大修道院返回王都后的游行和晚宴等庆祝活动，那都是锦上添花，以悦民众了。

帝都之战后，大司教蕾雅虽平安返回了大修道院，但近来教会的日常事物都是由西提斯与贝雷丝共同打理（士官学校又开始招生了）。而有关加冕仪式的大小事宜，蕾雅也早早委任于贝雷丝，事无巨细地教授她典礼上的祷词与注意事项，似乎有意要她接过大司教一职。只是贝雷丝虽然照猫画虎学得很快，可终究是耐不住性子（她还要批阅从王都送来的文件、各地方教会的预算以及学生们的作业），时常要出去逛游一番，顺手灭掉几个盗贼窝点当作是解闷，惹得教会的骑士团都要来抱怨她“抢了”他们的工作了。

加尔古·玛库经过一番修葺后，又恢复了以往的恢弘。修道士、骑士团成员、商人和新生们穿梭其间，比五年前还要热闹。每当国王造访时，学生们便再没心思上课，非要千方百计地溜出教室，瞧上一眼传说中得了女神庇佑的传奇君主——男生们崇拜他的勇武善战，而女生们则喜爱他俊秀的容貌。一来二去，帝弥托利多了不少“拥趸”，在王国的年轻人中也呼声颇高。

而新来的学生们早听说了贝雷丝的事迹，不免嚷着请她讲些先前战时的轶事，或是指导剑术。少年们自然也对她的感情事好奇万分，见她时常和帝弥托利在花园里边散步边讲些正事，还问她究竟是不是要嫁给国王。当然，他们这番好管闲事的叽叽喳喳并没有持续太久，因为每个人都切身体会到了新任伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵的“恐怖”——自从菲力克斯平息了王国西部的叛乱，回到大修道院后，就没人敢再提起有关“王后”的话题。他甚至还客串过一回剑术指导老师，导致与他过招的学生们纷纷信心崩溃，个个顶着个苦瓜脸，私下里以“恶鬼”来称呼他。

“你未免也太过严苛了，菲。”贝雷丝无奈地对他说道。她正在灯下批改着学生们的考卷，不时朝那位“凶神恶煞”的年轻公爵瞥上一眼——他刚脱下了护具，站在她身旁瞧着学生们写的答案，见到荒唐的论述，不免连连咋舌，非要她把分数扣尽才肯罢休。

“太松懈了那些小鬼要怎么成长？……现在形式刚刚稳定一些，不能掉以轻心。”菲力克斯一本正经地回应道。他因为长途奔波，脸上仍有些风霜之色，但一双眸子却还是神采奕奕，不时打量着她和这间旧时的屋子——陈设都还维持着原样，只是他已经能在深夜守在老师身旁了。而他因此想起过去在大修道院度过的时光，不禁又是感慨万千。

“是是是，公爵大人。”贝雷丝忍不住笑了。

菲力克斯“啧”了一声，皱着眉在她的额头上弹了一下。“你又来了。”他沉着脸说道，“要不是我那个不负责任的老爹丢下家里的事不管，自顾自地跑去王都当什么宰相，我才不愿意做这个公爵。”

“毕竟‘做公爵有什么好’？……”她挥舞着羽毛笔，惟妙惟肖地学起了他的语气。

“你啊……”菲力克斯假装生了气，“再这样我可就走了。”

贝雷丝听罢把笔一摔，急忙伸手抱住他的腰，服软道：“别走。”

菲力克斯先是一愣，对这突如其来的拥抱仍是感到一阵羞赧。他们两人在战后因为公事而聚少离多，常是分隔两地，连书信沟通都少。此刻她这样一抱，胜过千言万语，可又叫他对接下去要做的事紧张万分。

“我不走。”他轻声说，“……以后都不走。”

“怎么，你要留下来继续当剑术指导老师了吗？”贝雷丝微笑道。

“我没那个耐心。”菲力克斯背对着她嘟囔道，“我是说加冕仪式之后，你还要留在这里吗……当老师，或是大司教？”

贝雷丝将头埋进他那毛绒绒的披风里，隔了半晌才含糊不清地说：“……闷得慌。”

他听了后如释重负地松了口气，却忍不住揶揄道：“你一个连教义都讲不清楚的人，当了大司教怕不是要误人子弟。”

“谁说的？我最近突击补习了一番，肯定比你知道的多。”她不服气地说。

菲力克斯笑了一声，又很快正色道：“我来之前，绕道先去了一趟王都。”

“禀报平息叛乱的事？”

“不光是。”他有些吞吞吐吐地说，松开贝雷丝的手后转过身望着她。

“还有什么？”

“你……”菲力克斯不答话，轻轻咳嗽了一声，“你愿意跟我走吗？”

“现在吗？”她有些不明所以地问，“去哪儿？”

他一时语塞，脸上红得耀眼，费了半天的功夫才挤出来一句，说道：“我是说往后的日子……天涯海角。”

贝雷丝惊异地看着他从口袋里小心翼翼地摸出了一个蓝丝绒小盒，打开后露出里面闪闪发光的祖母绿指环，映得她几乎是一阵眩晕。而他似乎是怕从她口中听见别的回答，蓦地抓起她的左手，不由分说地把戒指套在了她的无名指上。

“我希望你之后能跟我一起走……不，是你必须要和我走。如果我不时时刻刻地看着你，你一定就会胡来。”菲力克斯低声说，“我知道你总是待不住，往后你想去哪儿，我都会陪你去。而且有我这个‘对手’在，你也不会觉得无聊吧？……”

贝雷丝泪眼朦胧地看着他，胸口怦怦直跳，暗自念着他才是那个最了解自己的人。而她又瞧他浑身崩得僵直，手心不断冒着冷汗，禁不住暗暗发笑。菲力克斯被她盯得忐忑，见她面无表情，又一句话不说，更是急得抓耳挠腮，把她的手腕捏出一圈印子来。

“……你的回答呢？”他红着脸、咬着牙问。

贝雷丝收住泛起的泪光，微笑着打趣道：“你这是在求婚吗？”

“不然我在做什么？”菲力克斯低吼道，“你还想怎么样？”

“可我听父亲说，求婚是要跪下来的。”她说着眨了眨眼，显得调皮又狡黠，“再说……我想听你亲口说。”

他皱紧了眉头，不住地咬了几下嘴唇，最后一掀披风，单膝跪下，托着她的左手郑重其事地说：“那你愿意嫁给我吗，贝雷丝？……成为我的家人和伴侣，到死都不能和我分开。”

贝雷丝笑得愈发灿烂，顺着脖颈摸出了项链，解下后把系着的一枚紫罗兰的戒指戴在他的无名指上。“我愿意，公爵大人。”她搂住他，在他耳边轻言细语道，“我们以后再也不分开。”

“……又是这个称呼。”菲力克斯听罢轻哼了一声，一把将她抱了起来。而他的披风带起的劲风熄灭了摇曳的烛火，掀飞了几张试卷，让室内陷入了一片黝黑。秋夜的冷月撒了束银白色的光，勾勒出两人交叠的身影。

“你不喜欢？”

“没有。”他顺着她的耳廓往下吻，“……那我也能称你为‘伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵夫人’吗？”

贝雷丝轻轻地笑了，吐露的回答淹没在他的温柔之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有费太多的力气再去描写最后的决战，因为战后也挺有意思的（你就是懒
> 
> 求婚其实原作很完美了，我这也只是另外一种诠释罢了。
> 
> 我想，下一章的加冕仪式就是最后了吧……“长日将尽”。


	20. 长日将尽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 帝弥托利微微垂下头，等待着那顶沉甸甸的王冠落下来——拯救了他的那双手，此刻又赋予了他最崇高的权力与最沉重的责任，而他唯有负重前行。

菲尔帝亚的秋天似乎凋零得比加尔古·玛库还要快些。树叶被寒霜侵染了几次后，便再也支持不住，纷纷飘落下来，覆在地上织成一张红黄相间的“地毯”；有些则浮在人工湖上，被清晨或是夜晚氤氲的雾气一笼，宛若一叶叶孤舟。而法嘉斯漫长的冬季早早露出了端倪——远山的山头逐渐变白，深夜的天边偶尔会闪现钴绿色的极光，空气里弥漫着柴火燃尽的焦味，和食物的香气结合成秋末冬初特有的气息。每到此时寒意更甚，从指尖蔓延至全身，连燃烧的炉火都难以驱走那股难耐的冷冽。

王宫里的侍女和随从们换上了羊羔绒的厚衣服、长靴和兔毛披风，神色匆匆地为加冕仪式做准备——宫里自然要装饰一新，高大的雪松已经摆放在了会客厅里，随从们正井井有条地往上挂着镀金的驯鹿和水晶星星之类的装饰物；典礼上要用的王冠和法杖等器物已经装了箱，陆陆续续地往大修道院运；有些礼服要赶制，而天黑得愈发早，长夜里昏黄的灯火着实无法让人看清密集的针脚，宫人们于是不得不趁着天明时加班加点，而本来略显冷清的王宫也因此变得热闹起来。人们虽然忙成一团，但脸上都显得喜气洋洋，竟颇有节日的气息。

然而菲尔帝亚宫的新主人则和大多数人相反，并没有融进喜悦的气氛中去，反而总是莫名的怅然若失，心头空落落的。他将自己的情绪化归结于连日降雨的糟糕天气，又或许是因为他所熟悉的友人们都因为各种各样的事而分散在王国各地。每次一想到这儿，帝弥托利总是怀念起在加尔古·玛库的日子。

年轻的王浅呷了一口温热的红茶，呼出的热气朦胧了他的眼睛。只有他自己清楚，他那份失落当中还包含了不能时常见到老师的遗憾。尽管他知道贝雷丝身在何处，可他无法再像学生时代那样频繁地去教职员工办公室找她，只能偶尔借着公事的名义到大修道院去——但很快连这种机会都不会再有了。

帝弥托利望着面前的一摞公文出神，不经意地露出了一丝苦笑。

“陛下，伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵求见。”杜笃隔着门禀报道。

金发青年先是愣了一下，隔了一会儿才反应过来他指的究竟是谁。那名号既熟悉又陌生，他着实花了很长时间才逐渐分清他的宰相和新公爵。而当菲力克斯在公开场合称呼他为“国王陛下”的时候，帝弥托利能感到他们彼此都不是很适应“山猪”以外的叫法。

“请他进来。”他说罢整了整书桌，瞥到了早先收到的写着“西部叛乱已平”的信件。

一阵冷风随着开门趁虚而入，吹歪了最上面的几张羊皮纸。菲力克斯风尘仆仆地走进来，肩头似乎还沾着夜晚的露水和薄霜。帝弥托利在他行礼完毕时遇上了他的眼睛，不由地微笑道：“其实你不用这么着急赶回来向我复命的，菲。”

“我之后还有别的事，”他能感觉到菲力克斯有些费力地改了口，“陛下。”

帝弥托利知道他指的是什么，对此只是微微颔首，然后倒了些热红茶，又往里掺了点白兰地。“你辛苦了。”他说完做了个“请”的手势，把茶杯往前推了推，接着坐到壁炉边和菲力克斯一道边喝茶，边聊着当下的局势，不时相互抱怨一番有关加冕仪式的琐事。炉火烧得很旺，有时甚至掩盖了他们之间的交谈声。而雪松的清香被火焰熏炙，逐渐蔓延至了房间的各个角落，沁人心脾。

“我有种回到小时候的错觉。”帝弥托利忽然说。

菲力克斯不置可否，说：“那已经是很久以前的事了。”

“……我们都变了。”

“不得不变。”黑发青年朝他举了下茶杯，“比如你现在会往茶里掺酒了……新习惯？”

“会让我睡得好一些。”帝弥托利笑了笑，“……老毛病了。”

他说完后，他们两人都不约而同地陷入了沉默，像是纷杂的思绪代替了言语，仿佛透过跃动的火光，同时看见了儿时的自己在高大的雪松树下拆礼物。

菲力克斯喝完了杯子里最后一点茶，这才觉得从内而外地暖和了过来。他清了清嗓子，打破了这一段被回忆缠绕的寂静，问道：“……我父亲还好吗？”

“他很好，只是很忙。”帝弥托利露出一丝歉疚，“罗德利古帮我分担了许多事……你知道的，加冕仪式总是让人喘不过气来，光是决定坐次就已经很费神了。”

黑发青年挑了下眉毛，撇嘴道：“然后他就把他的‘烂摊子’丢给了我。”

“我很抱歉，菲。”年轻的王诚恳地说。

“……没什么。”菲力克斯看了他一眼，“这样离得远些，他也就没机会对我指手画脚。”

“偶尔来看看他。”帝弥托利也喝完了红茶，“……他时常会念起你。”

“这次时间紧。”菲力克斯顿了顿，“天亮了我就回大修道院去。”

帝弥托利“嗯”了一声，轻轻放下了茶杯，嘴角又泛起一丝苦笑。他们之间由此再次陷入了沉默，还比之前多了几分说不清道不明的煎熬。他似乎知道菲力克斯接下去会说些什么。

“我会带她走。”菲力克斯的声音几乎融进了炉火里，像是从来没有这么小心翼翼过，“……帝弥。”

金发青年望着他的挚友，一连点了几下头，却始终说不出一句完整的话来，脑海里闪过些诸如“再多委派些远征的任务给他”、“她还要负责重振赛罗司教会”，或是“我才是国王”之类愚蠢的念头。他将他内心张牙舞爪的“怪兽”按了下去，哑着嗓子应道：“是时候了。”

“……加冕仪式之后。”

“谢谢。”帝弥托利抿了抿嘴，“……老师最近也忙坏了。”

“确实。她得好好补习一下教义之类的知识，还得应付那些小鬼头。”

帝弥托利回想起在大修道院见到贝雷丝时的情形，一时间五味杂陈。他那时寻了个借口和她在泛黄的花圃里散步，却忘了自己究竟想和她说些什么，只盼着能一直走下去。不远处的食堂送来饭菜的香气和一阵欢声笑语，和他上学时一样，好像一切都未曾改变过。贝雷丝却侧头看了看他，低声说：“真让人怀念……可我往后或许不会留在这里了。我很抱歉，帝弥托利。”

他闻言凝望着她那双翠绿色的眼眸，心脏仿佛被玫瑰的棘刺层层缠绕。即使他清楚这一天总会来临，但还是措手不及，宛若要永远失去那熟悉的萤火一般。帝弥托利像以前一样伸出手去，最后还是停在了贝雷丝的耳边，指尖黏住了一两缕白绿色的发丝。

“……我知道。”

他说着和那时一样的话，把翻涌的情绪掩埋在心底。

“大司教……不适合她。”菲力克斯叹了口气，轻轻地说。

“王后也不适合她。”他像是附和般地说道，“……我们都知道。”

菲力克斯听后就那样久久地看着他，脸上的表情苦乐参半。而帝弥托利对他报以一笑，又说：“离天亮还有段时间，你可以休息一会儿，菲。”

黑发青年依言站起身，嘴唇翕动了几番，说道：“谢谢你的红茶。”

“随时。”

菲力克斯又向他的国王郑重地行了一礼，而帝弥托利则维持着脸上的笑容，目送着他的儿时好友消失在门后。屋里再次剩下他一个人，可他看不下去那些公文，于是又给自己倒了些白兰地，踱到窗边眺望着夜的浓黑。记忆随着酒精源源涌出，过去的种种犹如昨日重现，交织着遗憾与思念。但当他将视线聚焦，却只能从玻璃上瞧见自己的倒影。年轻的王揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，自眼角拭去一滴泪水，指节上因此留下些许温热，仿佛贝雷丝掌心的温度。等他重新睁开眼，天边已经泛起了鱼肚白，而他的耳畔似乎响起了一阵马蹄声，向着他无法触及的远方疾驰而去。

加尔古·玛库的大圣堂今日和平时不同。

天空难得放了晴，天地间一片通透，阳光驱走了山间的薄雾，映得圣堂外熙熙攘攘的人群竟像沐浴着女神的光芒一样。等到护送国王的骑兵队列一字排开，在门口站定，人们不由地爆发出一阵欢呼，高喊着“国王万岁”，然后纷纷脱帽屈膝行礼。

帝弥托利跟着礼官慢步向前，不时向人群点头致意。他背后靛青色的披风用金线绣出了法嘉斯雄狮的模样，同他的金发一齐在阳光下闪耀。两名身着绛红色法衣的神官为他打开了通往大圣堂的门，而坐在圣堂里的贵族和众臣们立刻起身，垂下头去，将右手放在胸口上，和室外的人群一道念着“国王万岁”。

等到帝弥托利在神坛前站定，欢呼声逐渐消弭，唯有赛罗司教会的神官和主教们念诵祷文的声音。年轻的王抬眼望向立在神坛之上的贝雷丝，见她像蕾雅那样裹在一袭白色的长裙里，披着绣着“炎之纹章”的黑金色法衣，头上戴着镶着钻石的金色圣冠和百合花，犹如女神本尊莅临人间。在她身后，女神像不再如战时那般支离破碎，而是重新立于高处俯瞰众生，笼罩于彩色玻璃窗斑驳的光影里。

代理大司教的贝雷丝仰头看了看帝弥托利，嘴角微微扬起，像是在安抚他紧张的情绪。他也笑了一下，却能从她交握的双手瞧出她的局促不安来。而他的目光不由自主地落在她无名指上，那枚祖母绿的戒指刺痛了他的眼睛。帝弥托利再看向她，而贝雷丝已经将视线投向圣堂之中，向着人群朗声发问道：

“女士们，先生们，请允许我在此向你们介绍帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德，你们不容置疑的国王。今天到场的各位要向他效忠，为他服务，你们愿意吗？*”

神坛下的人群再次发出赞同的呼声。

一名神官呈上了赛罗司教的经书。贝雷丝从丝绒垫上捧出那本厚书，而新王将左手按在褐色的封面上，举起右手向女神宣誓。帝弥托利的耳边嗡嗡直响，似乎管风琴所奏的圣歌还萦绕在他的脑海里，迟迟散不去。他的目光所及之处皆是贝雷丝的身影，仿佛他不是在对虚空之中的女神宣誓，而是对着她做出君主的承诺。

“……我承诺遵守上述所有要求，尽我所能让法嘉斯的人民安居乐业。愿女神的恩泽永远照拂法嘉斯神圣王国，愿女神保佑我。*”

帝弥托利的声音回荡在圣堂里。

在涂圣油的时候，他总觉得自己有些滑稽——众目睽睽下，坐在宽大的加冕椅上，像只待宰的羔羊。当贝雷丝的手划过他的额头时，他又禁不住地发痒，却不得不保持国王应有的尊严，端庄地坐在那儿，不露声色地打量着她的一举一动。帝弥托利觉得自己似乎许久没见过贝雷丝，只觉得她的眼神愈加柔和，翠绿色的眸子洋溢着幸福的光芒，和那枚绿宝石交相辉映。而他模模糊糊地想，若是他现在就此握住她的手，那将会发生什么？……

帝弥托利脱下涂圣油时的礼袍，换上一袭金色的王家礼服，外面披着绣有家徽和布雷达德纹章的披肩。等他重新坐回到加冕椅上，贝雷丝已经立在一侧，旁边站着捧着各种神圣器物的神官。她向他一一呈上国家之剑与十字权杖，并为他戴上象征王权的黑曜石戒指。在这期间，贝雷丝的指尖曾几次划过他所能触及的范围，而他努力让自己定在原地，随着身后的神官一同默念着祷词，祈祷着能暂缓时间的流逝——今天之后，她不再是赛罗司教的代理大司教，不再是士官学校的老师，而将成为伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵夫人。

帝弥托利微微垂下头，等待着那顶沉甸甸的王冠落下来——拯救了他的那双手，此刻又赋予了他最崇高的权力与最沉重的责任，而他唯有负重前行。

“天佑国王！”神坛下的人群齐声颂道。

他颔首致意。

往后世上再无“帝弥托利”，只有法嘉斯神圣王国的国王。

大圣堂的钟声响起，唱诗班唱起了赞美诗。帝弥托利环视四周，视线被泪水模糊，只留下那个萤绿色的身影。贝雷丝侧头看了看他，压低了声音说：“你会成为一个好国王的，帝弥托利。”

“我会的，”他尝试着挤出一丝微笑，“老师。”

圣餐会结束后，太阳已经微微偏西，大修道院的管风琴和唱诗声才逐渐平息下来。可加尔古·玛库依旧热闹，人们在离开前相互寒暄，不少人还要筹备国王返回王都后举行庆典的各项事宜。帝弥托利终于得了些空闲，换下了繁琐的礼服，由杜笃陪着，习惯性地在花园里散步。落叶在他脚下沙沙作响，斜阳拉长了他的身影。他起先漫无目的地走，后来才发现自己站在了贝雷丝的房间前——几个伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的男仆正进进出出，收拾着未来女主人的行装，有些吃力地抬出几箱厚书来。

“老师和公爵大人在同杰拉尔特大人告别。”一名男仆行了礼后毕恭毕敬地说。

帝弥托利怔了怔，下意识地点了点头，小声自言自语道：“走得这样急。”他说完后站在那儿出神，众人也识趣地不去打扰他，留他沉浸在万千的思绪里。一阵秋风吹来，卷起些碎沙和黄叶，蒙染了红日的余晖。年轻的王揉了揉眼，见到贝雷丝和菲力克斯远远地走来，都披着件绣有伏拉鲁达力乌斯纹章的淡蓝色披风。他们看见他，一起冲他微笑，而他也换上了相似的笑容。

“正想去找你，陛下。”菲力克斯说，“领地那边还有许多事，所以我们要先走一步。”

“当然。”帝弥托利应了一声，“你们也辛苦了。”

这时一群学生嬉笑着从他们身边经过，跑出好远才反应过来，于是手忙脚乱地致歉行礼，略显稚嫩的脸上浮现出些许紧张与好奇来。

帝弥托利对他们笑了笑，又感慨道：“……时间过得真快。”

“的确。”他的好友附和道。

“现在还是分为三个学级吗？”帝弥托利又望向贝雷丝，问道。她脸上精致的妆容还在，只是混杂着一丝疲态，但翠绿色的双眸依旧熠熠生辉。他不敢看得太久。

“目前还是，可往后说不定会有新学级。”贝雷丝微笑道，“毕竟不能再按出身来划分了。”

他点了点头，轻声说：“我会常回来看看的。”

于是他们又顺势聊起了过去的学校生活，直到太阳滑入到大修道院的墙垣后，带走了白日里的温度。男仆们收好了最后的箱子，向着大门口鱼贯而去。

“我们该走了。”菲力克斯望着他说，“多保重，帝弥。”

“……你们也是。”年轻的王忽然有些哽咽，“多保重。”

“记得按时吃饭。”贝雷丝微微蹙起了眉，“还要好好休息。”

“放心吧，老师。”帝弥托利朝她挥了挥手，“别担心我。”

她点了点头，又看了看他，然后随着菲力克斯往修道院大门的方向走，不时回身向他瞥上一眼。帝弥托利保持着微笑，余光扫过那间空荡荡的屋子，好像贝雷丝搬来还是昨天的事。刹那之间，过去的记忆排山倒海而来，他甚至还能闻到熟悉的茶香。

“老师。”

他往前走了几步，不由自主地喊道。而他们都停下来，转身看着他。

帝弥托利顿了顿，将泛滥的情感强压了下去，说道：“……由你来执教青狮子学级真是太好了。”

贝雷丝轻轻地笑，双眼蒙上了一层薄雾。“保重……帝弥托利。”她说完向他行了一礼，之后和菲力克斯继续走，不再回头。他也没再迈步去追，目送着他们一点点地远去，身影消失在他的视线中。

大修道院的晚钟惊飞了一群飞鸟，它们成群结队地飞向秋日的残阳里——那既不是乌鸦，也不是鸽子，或许是传说中的荆棘鸟。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *的部分参考了英国王室的加冕仪式。
> 
> 竟然在今年结束前搞完了！！！
> 
> 从我开始写的时候，这里还是最难熬的苦夏，我就在常年无雪的环境里回忆严冬到底是什么模样。现在磕磕绊绊的近四个月过去，如今也是阴雨蒙蒙的深秋（冬天）了。
> 
> 本来这是因为不喜欢游戏里的某些情节而写给自己的故事，没想到一下子就写了这么多。中间修改和妥协了许多次，最终是没有选择比较“狗血”的方式。或许是因为年龄渐长，更偏向于一些平淡的情节，所以终究没写出那个“菲力克斯受伤远走，贝雷丝最终嫁了帝弥托利，多年后才抱憾相见”的结局。也许情节上会有些不连贯或是跳脱的地方，这都属于一个不好好搞大纲的作者的毛病。
> 
> 可能许多人和我一样，被菲力克斯这个角色所惊艳到。希望这个有关剑圣的小故事能补充一些原作所省略的部分。
> 
> 至于帝弥托利，我最开始是冲着他选的青狮线的。只是个人觉得，原作对于他“成长”的部分刻画不足，有些生硬。我虽然纠结过要不要细写他的成长，但还是认为这篇主要是归于“菲力雷丝”的，因此对于他的笔墨并没有最初想的那么多。用“长日将尽”来做结尾，是受了石黑一雄先生同名作品和The Crown的影响，也算是对于帝弥托利从“帝弥托利”到“国王”这个转变的一个侧写吧。
> 
> 就我个人而言，我并不喜欢“王后”或是“大司教”的结尾，或许是因为更倾向于“卸甲归田”，喜欢不受束缚的贝老师。我常觉得贝雷丝的性格很难抓，大约是因为原作的关系。因此在写的时候尽量依照她的出身和自己的一些理解去诠释，但又要把“自己”这部分从角色上抽离。
> 
> 尽管菲力雷丝这一对在哪里都并不是大热的CP，但我非常喜欢他们的相处模式，甚至远胜过那些表面上就“很甜”或是“温馨”的组合。有人说他们非常像侠侣，我也这样认为。
> 
> 之后会随缘写一些番外和脑洞，但都视情况而定啦。
> 
> 谢谢各位几个月来的支持！


End file.
